Gutters
by Prusse
Summary: "La Catastrophe" a laissé le monde dépouillé et à l'agonie. Seul dans un bunker de civiles à Munich, Sealand retrouvera le dernier membre vivant de sa famille de substitution et ensemble, ils traverseront l'Europe à la recherche de ceux qu'ils ont perdu. TRADUCTION
1. Gutters 01

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) :** Glassamilk

**Traductrice (Translator) : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire a été traduite depuis l'anglais, elle est la propriété de Glassamilk, et le manga dont les personnages sont issus appartiennent à Hidekazu !

**Lien vers la version anglaise (Link to the english version) : **Go to my bio !

**Rating :** M, pour les moments durs de la fic, et ça prend effet dès ce chapitre. (et non mes cocos, rien à voir avec du sexe...)

**LES PERSONNAGES :**

**Ceci est bien un UR, mais bon, un petit rappel des noms humains des personnages ne fait pas de mal, et puis, sait-on jamais...**

Peter Kirkland = Sealand

Berwald = Suède

Finlande = Tino

Arthur Kirkland = Angleterre

Francis Bonnefoy = France

**VOCABULAIRE :**

Le ravissement : terme biblique qui fait référence à la croyance qu'un jour, il y aura un enlèvement de quantité incroyable de personnes qui vont disparaître en une seule seconde pour rejoindre le paradis (plus d'info avec Google notre ami !)

Un flash : Je n'ai pas trouvé de mot plus approprié que le mot anglais, ici, un flash est une sorte d'éclat, de vague, un cataclysme un peu... oui, c'est évasif comme explication mais bon... vous comprendrez tout seul en lisant je pense !

Armaggedon : terme biblique qui fait référence à la fin du monde, lorsque la sixième et septième coupes seront déversées, les dernières plaies qui mèneront à la « fureur de Dieu » (Ap 16:16) (source, Wikipédia)

Desquamation : perte de l'épiderme.

**Note de la traductrice (translator's note) :**

Tout d'abord, sachez que chaque note, importante ou non, se fera en début de chapitre pour ne pas trop parasiter votre lecture à la fin du chapitre ;)

Ensuite, je préfère vous le dire de suite, je n'ai que 5 chapitres de traduits pour le moment. Je voulais attendre d'arriver au douzième chapitre pour commencer à poster, mais je me suis dit : mais si les lecteurs n'aiment pas et que finalement, je fais tout ça pour rien ? (bah oui, moi, je ne traduis que pour vous faire partager cette fic, après tout, je l'ai déjà terminé XD)

Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Le chapitre deux ne viendra que lorsque j'aurai traduit le chapitre six, puis le chapitre trois sortira quand j'aurai traduit le chapitre sept et ainsi de suite.

Je voulais aussi dire que traduire cette fic a été dur. Très, très dur ! Car l'auteur, Glassamilk, a une superbe plume, et que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas trahir son texte.

Alors, s'il vous paît, si vous aimez, manifestez-vous. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de me décider au départ pour traduire cette fic (les chapitres sont extrêmement longs, plus de dix pages parfois et je peux vous dire qu'on les sent passer quand on traduit !) mais mon amour pour cette histoire l'a emporté, j'aimerais que vous ressentiez la même extase que moi !

Si vous mettez en favori ou en alerte, je vous en serai reconnaissante : ça prouvera que j'ai atteint mon but : vous faire aimer cette histoire.

Mais si c'est le cas, un petit mot qui accompagne la mise en ajout me ferait bien plus plaisir (et me motiverai aussi à accélérer la cadence XD)

Bref, c'était une longue note de traductrice, mais je pense qu'elle était nécessaire : je peux vous jurer que traduire demande beaucoup plus d'heures de travail que l'écriture... Alors pensez un peu à la misérable créature que je suis devenue après plusieurs journées intensives de traduction XD

**Dernière note importante je pense :**

Je réponds bien évidemment à toutes les reviews. Et pour les reviews anonymes, ça se passe sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil ;)

**Une toute dernière chose, et pas des moindres :**

Bonne lecture...!

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 1 sur 20<strong>

_Angleterre : « Dieu Et Notre Droit »_

* * *

><p>Certains l'appelaient le ravissement.<p>

Certains se réunissaient en masse devant des représentations théologiques, à genoux les mains levées vers le ciel, et accueillaient l'évènement avec les yeux emplis de larmes le sourire aux lèvres, portés par la croyance qu'une sorte d'évènement divin se mettait en place et qu'un sauveur revenait pour les enlever à leur vie mortelle.

Certains attendaient dans des églises, assis sur des bancs avec leurs familles, regroupés silencieusement de quatre à cinq personnes, alors que les autres attendaient dans les jardins, creusant calmement leur propre tombe tout en essayant de convaincre leurs enfants agités que tout allait bien se passer.

D'autres se regroupaient avec des armes et du feu dans le but de détruire les abris. « Repentez-vous et vous serez sauvés » était leur message, les hurlements du feu de l'enfer et la misère qui attendait toute âme perdue dans sa crainte et la décadence pour finalement se tourner vers Dieu, dans l'attente d'une intervention céleste en priant et en espérant.

Peter Kirkland pensait qu'ils étaient tous fous et que toute personne possédant la moitié d'un cerveau devait savoir sans aucun doute de quoi il retournait.

La fin du monde. Armageddon. L'apocalypse.

Les scientifiques lui avaient donné un nom plus approprié. Ils l'appelaient « La Catastrophe » comme si ce n'était qu'un simple malheur et non l'extinction de l'humanité, et c'est ce qu'ils inscrivirent dans les documents. C'était plus doux. Un gentil état de fait, plus comme un coup de coude dans les côtes quand on se trouve dans le métro plutôt qu'un homme flippant au terminal, portant un carton et hurlant au visage de chaque passant. Les présentateurs TV étaient plus qu'heureux de spéculer dessus, alors que la vie changeait; ce ne serait certainement pas la fin de l'Homme si tout le monde se rendait à temps dans les abris.

Plus de personnes moururent en s'entre-tuant pour les rares places dans les bunkers que dans le premier _flash_.

Dans les jours précédant La Catastrophe, Sealand n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser. Il était en Angleterre lors du premier événement – le sept Juin – pour une 'visite diplomatique' à son tuteur à temps partiel. Il avait attendu dans le salon d'Arthur, en une masse recroquevillée de peur et de nervosité, pendant que l'anglais courait – métaphoriquement – d'une nation Européenne à une autre fébrilement, essayant de garder la situation sous contrôle en rassemblant son peuple terrifié dans les abris, ou tout du moins dans des buildings solides qui devraient tenir pendant les premières vagues.

Ils étaient censés avoir une semaine de plus pour se préparer lorsque le premier _flash_ survint.

Une chaleur insoutenable, plus chaude que ce que Peter n'avait jamais connu, s'abattit sur eux condensée en une lumière blanche aveuglante qui brûla tout ce qui était à découvert, ne laissant rien d'autre dans les rues et sur les murs des buildings que des traînées noirâtres, des briques en fusion, des trottoirs fumants; une bouillie noire. Des millions de personnes disparurent simplement, en un instant.

Les tremblements de terre n'arrivèrent qu'après le second _flash_, décimant l'hémisphère sud un jour plus tard. Tous les contacts radio avec l'Asie furent coupés en moins d'une heure suivis par l'Italie, la Grèce, et la Turquie peu après. Des dolines apparurent par milliers dans les villes et avec elles vinrent les tsunamis et les inondations et bientôt, les villes de basse altitude furent emportées par les flots et les nations se craquelaient aussi vite que leurs bâtiments.

Le troisième _flash_ frappa à nouveau le centre et le nord de l'Europe plusieurs jours plus tard, mais à ce moment-là, Peter était déjà trop pris par la fièvre pour s'en souvenir, toujours dans le salon d'Angleterre sous ce qu'il restait du plafond effondré, pressé entre le dos d'Arthur Kirkland et celui de Francis Bonnefoy, trempés de leur sueur maladive, Angleterre tapant faiblement sur la radio cassée, criant d'une voix rauque un appel à l'aide à toute personne respirant encore.

Peter n'avait aucun souvenir de qui vint finalement les chercher ou combien de jours ils avaient dû attendre.

Il avait flotté entre conscience et inconscience, à peine conscient des fortes oscillations du sol sous lui et de l'odeur écrasante de la rouille et du sel, du soufre, du sang et de la fumée. Il sut vaguement qu'il était sur un bateau mais sa connaissance s'arrêtait là. Et ce ne sera qu'un mois plus tard qu'il apprendra qu'un civil l'avait sorti des décombres et emmené au bunker de Munich.

Il s'était réveillé en sentant des mains sur ses bras, beaucoup trop douces pour que se soient les siennes, et se retrouva face à une jeune femme dont la moitié du visage manquait, en train d'imbiber sa peau d'aloès. Il eut immédiatement peur d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux, qu'un seul œil, et sa peau, noire, rouge et humide était cachée par de fins bandages tachés de vermeil et ayant un besoin évident d'être changés. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents et portaient les marques de nombreuses cloques.

Il avait crié.

Ou plutôt, il avait essayé de crier. Il avait essayé d'appeler Berwald d'abord puis Tino et Arthur, puis Francis et tous les autres, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut une série de hoquets étranglés et de toux qui amenèrent des cendres rouges et noires sur sa langue. La femme l'avait attiré contre sa poitrine alors qu'il se débattait en pleurant, et avait caressé ses cheveux de ses mains, de ses mains qui étaient restées trop douces, lui avait soufflé des mots allemands dans un vain effort de le réconforter et l'apaiser, sa voix aussi fort qu'un chuchotis et rocailleuse rappelant à Peter un froissement de papier.

Il lui avait résisté fortement. Elle le terrifiait avec son visage fondu; il avait lutté et frappé, essayant d'échapper à son étreinte mais ne réussissant qu'à se tortiller faiblement, un élancement de douleur perçant le rappelant à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'il effleurait ses vêtements sales. Il avait besoin de se libérer d'elle. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle et de sa peau rougeâtre, de ses bandages détrempés et puants. Pourtant, elle ne le laissa pas partir et il avait fondu en larmes, agrippant le tissu déchiré de sa chemise striée de cendres, criant après Suède. En l'entendant, la femme s'était tu et avait laissé passer un moment silencieux avant de lui demander en anglais si c'était de là-bas qu'il venait. Il n'avait fait que crié plus fort et elle avait incliné la tête, lui murmurant que la Scandinavie n'était plus.

A ces mots, il s'était glacé. Lors du troisième _flash_, avait-elle expliqué, l'Europe du nord avait pris le choc de la chaleur et depuis, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive parmi les débris carbonisés. Elle s'excusa tout en caressant sa tête et lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y retourner.

Elle l'étreignit, le laissant pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il dormit plusieurs jours, voguant entre conscience et inconscience dans une brume fiévreuse le temps de quelques secondes avant de se recroqueviller en boule, essayant de noyer les cris des gens, tentant d'oublier le gargouillement vicieux de son estomac et la démangeaison douloureuse de ses propres brûlures qui pelaient comme un coup de soleil l'aurait fait. Il avait été vaguement conscient de ces mains douces; le touchant avec tendresse à longueur de temps, l'apaisant en induisant du gel froid sur sa chair parsemées de cloques et en passant des chiffons graisseux sur son front moite, doucement, avec précaution, mais sans les callosités dures auxquelles il avait été habitué lorsqu'il était avec Berwald et Tino.

Il avait, à un moment donné, demandé quel était son nom, mais là, les cloques avaient trop rongé ses lèvres fendues pour qu'elle puisse encore parler et elle avait simplement passer ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, le berçant pour qu'il se rendorme, une main placée sur la sienne.

Quand il se réveilla, sa gardienne macabre était morte dans le lit de camp voisin.

Son visage était déjà pourri et jaunâtre, et les autres avaient dépouillé son corps de ses vêtements et ses bottes, la laissant complétement nue et meurtrie dans la faible luminosité du bunker. Il avait de nouveau pleuré, s'approchant d'elle et la suppliant de se réveiller, agrippant ses douces mains, hurla quand tout ce qu'il trouva furent des monticules de pustules et de la peau en desquamation, là où les mains lisses, les doigts doux, s'étaient un jour trouvés.

Un homme deux lits plus loin lui avait gueulé de sa la fermer et il avait obéit, se retournant pour faire face au mur, tremblant et pleurant dans ses mains.

Ce fut près d'une semaine plus tard que quelqu'un vint finalement déplacer les restes fétides du lit de camp, et elle fut remplacée par une autre femme presque immédiatement, beaucoup moins gentille, mais semblant intacte. Jamais elle n'adressa un mot à Peter et en l'espace de quelques jours, elle mourut aussi. Le cycle se répéta pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que Sealand se sente assez bien pour, tout en tremblant, traîner son lit de camp le plus loin possible dans le bunker, loin des lumières et loin des morts qu'on brûlait.

Cinq mois passeront avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau se mettre debout et le travail lui tomba immédiatement dessus. Un homme lui avait fourré un seau d'eau brunâtre et un chiffon déchiré dans les mains, lui expliquant qu'il était dans un abri anti-atomique à Munich et que s'il voulait rester ici, il devrait gagner sa place. Nettoyer les lits de camp devint son travail, avec trois autres garçons qui lui diront plus tard que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bunker étaient des réfugiés des pays voisins qui avaient été ramassés par des bateaux de sauvetage.

« Tenus par des gens, pas par le gouvernement, » lui avaient-ils expliqué.

Les bateaux revenaient tous les deux mois avec chaque fois plus de personnes, pas une seule en bonne santé. Puis le bunker se retrouva bientôt en manque de places et les personnes trop faibles pour tenir debout étaient simplement mises par terre, où elles restaient souvent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne inévitablement emporter leurs cadavres dehors.

Peter avait vérifié dans chaque recoin de l'abri mais n'avait jamais trouvé Arthur ou Francis.

Il avait passé la moitié d'une année à laver les traces laissées par les morts dans le refuge. C'était devenu une routine : il se levait, mangeait sa ration, aidait à nettoyer les corps qui seraient brûlés dehors, lavait les lits de camps, retournait sur son propre lit et essayait de dormir. Dans les mois qui suivirent, il se lia d'amitié avec un jeune garçon asthmatique venant de Pologne. Le garçon avait perdu sa famille et devait porter un gros masque respiratoire couvrant son nez et sa bouche qui filtrait l'air putride. Il avait montré à Peter le gros sac contenant les filtres de rechange et lui avait fait promettre de ne le montrer à personne d'autre, car s'il les perdait, il serait incapable de respirer correctement. Peter s'était empressé d'acquiescer et avait pris en pitié cet enfant efflanqué, l'invitant à partager son lit.

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand le garçon mourut, Sealand ne fut ni surpris ni affolé. Les gens venaient et partaient, et c'était stupide de s'accrocher à quelqu'un. Il avait simplement fait rouler le garçon hors de son lit et rassemblé ce qui lui appartenait. Une routine tout ce qu'il y a de plus commune quand quelqu'un rendait l'âme. Il avait pris les bottes du garçon – de la même taille que les siennes – son masque et son sac contenant les filtres, les cachant dans sa taie d'oreiller tachée avant de le transporter aux portes où il serait plus tard jeté dans la fosse à l'extérieur et brûlé avec le reste d'entre eux.

Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme.

Il n'avait pas crié quand il les avait vu emmener le garçon dehors le lendemain matin, trop maigre et trop blanc, complétement nu. Il avait simplement regardé, un chiffon serré dans son poing, et était reparti à son nettoyage aussi-tôt que les portes s'étaient refermées.

Certains continuaient d'appeler ça le ravissement.

Peter Kirkland continuait de penser qu'ils étaient fous.

_A suivre..._


	2. Gutters 02

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : **Glassamilk

**Traductrice (Translator) : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire a été traduite depuis l'anglais, elle est la propriété de Glassamilk, et le manga dont les personnages sont issus appartiennent à Hidekazu !

**Rating : **M, pour les moments durs de la fic, et ça prend effet dès le chapitre 1. (et non mes cocos, rien à voir avec du sexe...)

**LES PERSONNAGES :**

Ceci est bien un UR, mais bon, un petit rappel des noms humains des personnages ne fait pas de mal, et puis, sait-on jamais... (ils changent selon les chapitres, bien évidemment u_u)

Peter Kirkland = Sealand  
>Berwald = Suède<br>Tino = Finlande  
>Mathias = Danemark<p>

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

(que je réécris pour la seconde fois vu que ça n'a pas voulu sauvegarder... je vais faire une crise nerfs...)

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard : y a eu quelques petits problèmes de flegme chez ma proof reader mais tout est bien qui finit bien au final ! Je vais lui refiler le chapitre trois ce soir et elle devrait, en pratique, l'avoir terminé dans une ou deux semaines.  
>Je peux vous jurer que c'est bien la première et dernière fois que je fais appel à une proof reader XD (mais bon, Gutters est sépcial, je veux m'assurer d'être au top niveau traduction pour vous offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux !... oui, je ne manque pas d'ambition u_u)<p>

Ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à traduire non pas à cause de sa longueur (bon, j'avoue que 12 pages, ça fait mal au c... aux doigts) mais surtout à cause du temps employé : je ne suis pas du tout familière à l'emploi du présent dans mes textes et j'avais en fait commencé tout le chapitre au passé... je vous dis pas l'horreur pour tout remanier ! Ce qui explique aussi le retard dans la publication u_u'

Vous pouvez d'ailleurs retrouver l'avancement de la fic et sur mon profil ffnet, et sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est sur le profil)

Ma trépidante vie mise à part !

Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement tous les lecteurs qui sont passés sur ces pages, et tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragement ! Ils m'ont extrêmement fait plaisir et j'espère sincèrement vous faire honneur avec la suite de _Gutters_...

Donc merci encore à ces lecteurs attentionnés (et aussi aux lecteurs muets, n'ayez pas peur de vous manifester, je ne mords pas ! x))

Je terminerai donc cette note banale par un énorme BONNE LECTURE (oui, j'ai pris le "énorme" au pied de la lettre... haha, je me fais rire toute seule avec mes jeux de mots pourris xD)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>!\ REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES SUR MON BLOG : LIEN SUR LE PROFIL /!\**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 2 sur 20<strong>**

_ Espagne : _« _Encore et au-delà _»

* * *

><p>Au moment où le bateau de Décembre arrive, toutes les personnes venues en même temps que Sealand dans l'abri étaient mortes.<p>

Peter est en train de nettoyer des lits de camp lorsque le bateau commence à se décharger. Et comme à chaque fois, en l'espace de quelques minutes, il capte quelques bribes d'informations et de rumeurs chuchotées. Les gens sont prompts à évaluer rapidement les nouveaux venus et sont plus rapides encore à sauter aux conclusions basées sur l'endroit où ils avaient été trouvés. Si c'était un gros groupe de survivants venant d'une même zone, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un espoir de reconstruction dans ce pays-là. S'il n'y avait pas de survivants d'une autre zone, ça voulait dire que tout espoir était perdu pour eux et bon débarras, il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet.

En général il ignore les rumeurs, la plupart d'entre elles étant rarement vraies. Il n'y a rien de nouveau à apprendre; la majeure partie du monde est mort, sa bien aimée famille incluse. De plus il se fiche de savoir ce genre de chose. Il ne veut pas retourner à la surface et voir ce qu'il est advenu de la terre et il ne veut certainement pas voir la fosse pleine de squelettes noircis juste devant les portes du bunker. Alors il les ignore. Tandis que l'équipe de secours, hagarde, emmène les nouveaux survivants à l'intérieur, lui continue de nettoyer les lits aux côtés des autres garçons.

— T'as pas entendu ? demande un des garçons.

— De quoi ? fait un autre.

— 'propos de qui ils ont trouvé dans l'dernier voyage !

— Aah, moi si ! carillonne un troisième. Tu parles du gars blond, hein ?

L'un des garçons secoue l'épaule de Peter.

— T'es au courant ?

Peter l'observe avec circonspection et retourne à son travail.

— Non.

— T'ceux qu'ils ont trouvé v'naient des Pays Bas et d'France, sauf un.

— Ouais ! acquiesce le second garçon avec enthousiasme. 'L'ont trouvé au-dessus de la frontière Allemande.

— Et ?

Peter n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'ils disent, fixant placidement les tentures sales devant lui. Il s'en fiche. Les ragots sont ce qu'ils sont et n'ont jamais rien apporté de bon, et il en a plus qu'assez de voir ses espoirs brisés.

— Et, ils l'ont trouvé sur la dernière partie d'terre ferme du _Danemark_. T'sais, le pays qui a coulé ? Ils ont dit qu'il parlait _Suédois_.

Le seau claque et déverse l'eau qu'il contient sur le sol alors que Peter court vers les portes du bunker.

Il lui faut quinze minutes, se frayant un passage entre une foule de gens, pour enfin arriver à l'avant du bunker où les les secouristes déchargent la caravane pleine de gens. Certains sont aptes à marcher seuls, mais la plupart sont emmenés sur des brancards de fortune ou se font porter par d'autres personnes. Peter observe, anxieux, alors qu'on guide les groupes à l'intérieur, cherchant frénétiquement du regard le fameux suédois. L'attroupement de personnes se dissipe et il tire sur la manche d'un autre spectateur.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient trouvé un gars au Danemark... ils ne l'ont pas emmené à l'intérieur ? demande-t-il.

— Si, répond l'homme en pointant le mur du pouce. Ils l'ont emporté en premier. Ils voulaient le garder près des portes.

Peter fronce les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

L'homme rit simplement.

— Ça fera moins de distance pour le porter demain matin. Les autres sont déjà en train de revendiquer ses habits.

Peter écarquille les yeux et s'éloigne brusquement de l'homme. Il passe frénétiquement ses yeux le long des murs, , à l'affût du moindre signe qui lui indiquerait où se trouve celui qu'il cherche. Il y a pas mal de nouveaux visages; ils sont tous enroulés dans des couvertures de laine usée. Certains pleurent et d'autres ont le regard vide, ils toussent tous et empestent l'infection, serrant leurs biens contre leur poitrine et essayant d'ignorer le regarde avide des autres.

À l'extrémité du bunker, niché dans un coin, Peter trouve enfin l'homme en question, étendu sur le sol sous une couverture, entouré par un cercle de gens chuchotant, attendant comme des vautours, ne prenant pas la peine de s'approcher suffisamment près pour vérifier s'il est toujours en vie. Peter les bouscule, leur hurle de bouger, et tombe à genoux à côté du visage de l'homme à terre, les mains tremblantes passant rapidement au-dessus de la couverture sale. À travers le tissu, il peut entendre l'homme prendre une respiration lourde et humide, peu profonde et trop rapide pour être saine, ses épaules bougeant à peine sous le drap.

— Le touche pas ! hurle quelqu'un. Il est malade !

Peter l'ignore et tire sur la couverture.

Un sanglot lui échappe quand il le découvre.

Ce n'est qu'un étranger. Personne qu'il ne connaisse. Ses cheveux sont blonds et longs, roussis par les cendres, sa mâchoire est tordue en une grimace douloureuse et du sang s'écoule lentement de ses oreilles pour goutter sur ses épaules frémissantes à chaque souffle précaire qu'il prend. Pourtant, même avec sa chair brûlée, Peter peut dire immédiatement que cet homme n'a rien d'un suédois.

Pas de lunettes.

Pas de mains calleuses.

Pas la personne qu'il veut voir.

Peter replace la couverture sur l'homme et se remet sur pied en chancelant, frottant ses poignets contre ses yeux alors qu'il scinde la foule en deux pour retourner dans son lit. Il tombe sur son matelas et enfonce la tête dans son oreiller humide et puant, serrant fortement les poings dans le faible espoir que ses ongles, qui mordent la chair de ses paumes, l'empêcheront de faire trop de bruit; les larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues pour finir sur la toile crasseuse de son lit.

Les rumeurs ne sont rien que des rumeurs. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et empoigne le devant de sa chemise. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé Angleterre et aujourd'hui n'est pas différent. Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer. Suède est mort. Finlande est mort. Le terre est morte, les gens sont morts, les animaux sont morts.

Tout est mort.

— Papa..., s'étrangle-t-il silencieusement dans son oreiller.

La réponse qu'il espère ne vient jamais et l'homme malade meurt avant la fin de la journée.

Six mois plus tard, les bateaux ont arrêté de venir.

Dans un premier temps, la flopée de survivants se restreint à des arrivées au compte goutte, les bacs n'apportent qu'une douzaine de personnes comparé à la cinquantaine qu'ils apportaient constamment, et les personnes qui réussissent à faire le voyage jusqu'à Munich ne vivent souvent pas assez longtemps pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un lit. Puis bientôt, la douzaine de rescapés tourne à dix, et dix à cinq, et quand Juin arrive, personne n'a entendu parler des envoies des capitaines depuis plus d'un mois et les portes du bunker ne s'ouvrent que pour transporter un mort dehors.

Quand arrive Juillet, les rations commencent s'amoindrir et, les bateaux ne venant plus, il n'y a plus de quoi réapprovisionner les réserves. Peter fait un assez bon travail quand il s'agit de stocker et garder en sécurité ses vivres et ses biens, mais le vol prend rapidement le dessus sur le système de troc et bientôt, ses barres protéinées et ses légumes en conserve commencent à disparaître et il décide de conserver tout ce qu'il a dans un sac-à-dos miteux qu'il traîne partout avec lui, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi.

Seulement, avec la restriction et ses vivres volées, la santé de Sealand n'a pas de quoi se vanter. Son nez coule constamment et lorsque les filtres à air du bunker cessent de fonctionner, il perd fréquemment sa voix à force de respirer l'air chaud et poussiéreux. Il est frileux et faible, il a perdu plus de poids qu'il ne voudrait le reconnaître; assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus se garder au chaud la nuit, même enveloppé dans ses couvertures en laine miteuses. Alors il se couche sur le côté et se recroqueville sur lui-même en une boule aussi étroite que possible, et frotte ses mains le long de ses bras maigres, tentant de créer de la chaleur avec de lentes frictions, les dents claquant, et ce jusqu'à ce que les cloches annonçant la matinée sonnent et qu'il ne doive se traîne hors de son lit pour reprendre son travail : nettoyer les lits de camps.

Il est le seul à qui il reste son emploi. Les trois garçons qui l'ont un jour accompagné sont morts depuis longtemps. L'un de faim, l'autre de maladie, et le dernier d'un traumatisme à la tête après avoir été pris en train de voler une boîte de pansements.

C'est le bordel, et chaque jour où Peter se réveille, le souffle toujours présent, il se demande s'il y a vraiment de quoi être reconnaissant.

Parfois, quand il y a de forts orages, Sealand peut entendre la pluie taper contre les portes de l'abri.

C'est un son réconfortant, monotone et uniforme, qui lui rappelle son chez lui, apportant un parfum irréel de fraîcheur et de nature à chaque fois que les nuages se rassemblent au-dessus de Munich. Il est bien conscient que la pluie qui tombe maintenant n'a rien à voir avec la pluie d'avant et que s'il sortait dehors, ses poumons lui feraient bien plus mal qu'ils ne le font maintenant. Mais à chaque tempête, il se contente de traîner son lit de camp à l'entrée du bunker où il peut s'allonger sous ses couvertures et écouter le bruit des gouttes martelant la porte.

Ces nuits sont les seules où il peut dormir et se sentir bien reposé le lendemain matin.

Cependant il commet l'erreur d'en faire une habitude, et les autres comprennent bientôt que lorsque lorsqu'il pleut, le garçon se laisse bercé loin de leur petit monde fétide, et est à la portée des charognards. Sa réserve de ration diminue à chaque fois qu'il s'endort près des portes, mais, du plus loin qu'il s'en préoccupe, c'est un petit prix à payer pour les heures de sommeil lourd qu'il gagne.

C'est lors d'une de ces nuits orageuses que son repos est interrompu.

Il est allongé sur le ventre, les couvertures remontées au-dessus de sa tête, quand la mélodie des gouttes de pluie est brisée par le son étouffé du fermoir en métal de son sac-à-dos en train de s'ouvrir. C'est un bruit infime, à peine un cliquetis. Mais pendant les quelques secondes où il s'est fait entendre, il ruine le son de la pluie et Peter se redresse d'un coup dans son lit, rencontrant les yeux effarouchés d'un homme, au sol. Selon les normes du bunker, l'homme est nouveau, il est arrivé avec le dernier bateau et a l'air d'être resté en assez bonne santé. Ses cheveux n'ont pas encore perdu leur éclat et sa peau est encore rosée et intacte après avoir passé plusieurs mois sous terre. Il regarde Peter depuis le sol où il est agenouillé, le sac entre les mains, et pendant un instant, ils se regardent juste l'un l'autre avant que l'homme se remette maladroitement sur pieds, essayant de s'enfuir.

Peter ne sait pas pourquoi ils s'entêtent toujours à courir. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient partir bien loin.

Mais le sac contient ses dernières vivres, alors Sealand bondit sur ses pieds et part à la poursuite de l'homme, se jetant à sa taille pour l'entraîner au sol près d'une ligne de lits de camp contre le mur. Le sac-à-dos lui échappe des mains et Peter rampe au-dessus de lui pour attraper la sangle du sac, essoufflé par l'effort de courir moins d'une trentaine de secondes, et le ramasse s'apprêtant à retourner vers son lit.

L'homme attrape d'une main la cheville de Peter, se retournant sur l'estomac et faisant trébucher le garçon qui s'effondre sur le sol humide et dur, le sac-à-dos de nouveau hors de portée. Sealand glapit vigoureusement et donne des coups de pieds à l'étranger.

— Lâche-moi ! crie-t-il. C'est mon sac !

L'autre grogne et envoie Peter sur le côté. Il commence à se redresser et faire son chemin vers le sac, mais Sealand empoigne le dos de la chemise de l'homme et l'oblige à rester au sol.

— Arrête ça, sale gosse ! siffle-t-il en lui donnant des coups de pied.

Son talon rencontre le menton de Peter et l'envoie bouler au sol, étendu sur le dos. Il se penche et attrape le sac, mais encore une fois, le garçon se jette sur lui.

— Rends-le moi ! Il est pas à toi !

Il réussit à mettre la main sur le sac et le tire contre son torse juste au moment où l'homme le frappe et le repousse au sol. Il se relève sur ses jambes maigrelettes et tremblantes, serrant étroitement son sac contre lui, lançant un regard noir à l'étranger. L'homme plonge ses yeux noirs de colère dans les siens et s'avance à nouveau vers lui, les poings crispés et les lèvres tordues dans un rictus furieux.

— Donne-le moi, petite merde.

Il agrippe le col de Sealand et le soulève, le poing prêt à partir.

— Donne-le à quelqu'un qui _lui _a une chance de survivre.

Peter s'apprête à répondre, mais est coupé court par un détonent coup métallique. Ils se figent tous les deux et tout le bunker tombe dans le silence en un instant, toutes les personnes avec des yeux valides se tournant pour fixer les portes de l'abri. Il y a un battement de silence avant qu'un autre bruit sourd ne résonne à travers la pièce et que tout le monde se mette à se cacher, bousculant les lits de camp et les bacs de nourriture vides, se poussant les uns les autres pour trouver de la place derrière tout ce qu'il y a de solide, la terreur s'infiltrant dans la petite masse qui continue à se battre pour avoir une place qui pourrait les protéger. Personne n'était venu aux portes du bunker depuis des mois, mais les rumeurs de violents pilleurs avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit des résidents de l'abri qui, ajoutées à la maladie et à la violence quotidienne, les avaient rendu paranoïaques.

Il savent qu'ils sont en train de mourir, mais sont encore trop effrayés pour y faire face.

L'homme déglutit et laisse choir Peter se dépêchant de se trouver un endroit où se cacher. Il se lève lentement et repart d'un pas titubant vers sa couche, son sac bien attaché à ses épaules alors qu'il traîne son lit loin des portes pour le replier dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, rampant dessous. Il sait qu'il devrait avoir peur; les lourds cadenas des portes sont cassés et n'importe qui peut les ouvrir depuis l'extérieur, que ce soit des survivants ou des voleurs. Mais il est tant épuisé qu'il ne peut ressentir qu'une mince nervosité quand les coups cessent et sont remplacés par la plainte de la poignée de porte rouillée qu'on tourne.

Le silence s'empare du bunker et personne ne fait un bruit quand les portes s'ouvrent dans un grincement, la pluie et le vent surprenant la foule silencieuse et tapie. Peter croise les bras et y cache son visage, se faisant aussi petit que possible et tend l'oreille, tendu, alors que des pas lourds commencent à résonner dans l'abri. Les pas sont lents et prudents, et chaque avancée est suivi du bruit de bouts de métal qui s'entrechoquent, du froissement de tissu mouillé qui se rabat silencieusement contre ce qui semble être, au son, du plastique. Sealand redresse curieusement la tête, assez pour voir depuis le dessous de son lit, apercevant le visiteur qui s'approche du centre du bunker, éclairé par la dernière faible ampoule qu'ils possèdent.

Il est grand et trempé par la pluie, son visage est caché parce ce qui semble être les vestiges d'un drap, les yeux englobés par des lunettes de soudages noires, les lentilles protectrices zébrées de gouttes d'eau et de boue. Le col de son lourd trench-coat est relevé sur son cou et boutonné aussi haut que possible, l'ourlet en lambeaux luisant et collant à ses longues bottes. Il marche lentement, d'un léger boitement ses mains gantées enroulées autour du manche d'un long et vieux fusil, continuant d'avancer dans le grand espace.

Peter a du mal à déglutir et cache à nouveau son visage. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un tenir une arme, et il ne tient pas particulièrement à regarder le canon pointé sur lui s'il s'apprête à lui tirer une balle.

Les pas s'arrêtent au centre de la pièce et pendant un moment, il n'y a plus un son. Le fusil émet un craquement alors que l'inconnu le passe par-dessus son épaule, un léger froissement de tissu se faisant entendre.

— Hé oh ? appelle-t-il d'une voix rauque. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de vivant ici ?

Peter relève d'un coup la tête. Il connaît cette voix.

Il se remet difficilement debout, repoussant son lit de camp pour se précipiter vers le milieu du bunker, se tenant debout à quelques mètres de l'étranger. L'homme baisse la tête vers lui, surpris, et commence à reculer, son arme glissant de son épaule pour tomber au sol. Son visage trempé est partiellement à découvert et Peter peut tout juste voir sa bouche, ses lèvres gercées et pâles sous le drap coloré, et il les fixe alors qu'elles s'ouvrent et referment sans rien dire plusieurs fois.

— P-Peter...?

Un nouveau silence s'étend, cette fois-ci brisé par des chuchotis sans intérêt, les autres résidents observant l'inconnu retirer brusquement ses lunettes et le tissu qui couvrent son visage, révélant des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus choqués. Il fait tomber le tissu et Peter sent son visage se froisser.

Ses cheveux sont plus longs que ce dont Sealand se souvient et l'un de ses yeux est à moitié fermé et d'un blanc crémeux, mais même avec son corps aminci et ses traits plus aiguisés, il peut instantanément faire la liaison. Il a le même visage et la même expression idiote, et quand il tombe à genoux et ouvre les bras, les yeux de Peter se remplissent de larmes et un sanglot affecté lui échappe alors qu'il se jette en avant.

— Mathias ! il crie, sa voix se brisant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Danemark, s'accrochant à lui quand ses jambes le lâchent, s'effondrant sur lui en tremblant, ses vêtements se mouillant au contact de l'autre.

Le soulagement le prend, réchauffant tout son être lorsque Danemark ne disparaît pas sous ses mains comme le font si souvent ses amis dans ses rêves et il hoquète, pressant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

— T-tu vas bien...

Les bras de Danemark l'encerclent pour le prendre dans une étreinte dont, à un autre moment, Sealand se serait plaint d'être trop forte, une main remontant le long de son dos pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

— Peter, souffle-t-il doucement. Peter, tu es...

Il s'écarte assez pour prendre le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains, son œil valide le scrutant de haut en bas, l'évaluant, incrédule, avant de se fendre d'un énorme sourire et de le ramener dans ses bras, le berçant d'avant en arrière, riant bruyamment tout en enfouissant sa figure dans l'épaule du plus jeune.

— Putain de merde, Peter !

Peter s'agrippe à lui et sanglote dans son manteau alors que les autres commencent à sortir lentement hors de leur cachette, un cercle se formant autour d'eux, dardant des yeux suspicieux sur le fusil traînant au sol et le gros sac que porte Danemark sur le dos. Avant que Peter ne puisse reprendre son souffle, l'une des vétérans cagneuse de l'abri s'avance et empoigne le manteau de Danemark, le tirant vers l'arrière de manière à attirer son attention.

— Qui t'es, toi ?

Danemark l'ignore et vire sa main, continuant de serrer Peter contre lui. Elle plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils et le bouscule.

— Je t'ai posé une question ! aboie-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Danemark se tourne et la fusille du regard.

— Ça te regarde ? grogne-t-il tout en rapprochant Sealand de lui. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, on a comme qui dirait « un moment sentimental » là.

Elle plisse les yeux de colère contre lui avant de montrer d'un hochement du menton les portes du bunker.

— Tu peux pas rester ici, crache-t-elle. Y a pas assez de lits, ni assez de nourriture.

Elle donne un coup de pied dans le fusil qui va frapper contre ses genoux noueux.

— Sors.

— Non !

Peter se tortille hors des bras de Danemark et se met debout devant lui, protecteur.

— S'il-vous-plaît, il peut prendre mon lit et une partie de mes rations et-et...

Il tousse et frotte ses yeux.

— Ne le faites pas partir.

Il fait un pas en arrière et prend la main de Danemark, l'aidant à se relever avant d'étreindre étroitement son bras.

— Je vous en prie, ne le faites pas partir.

Elle fait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre et croise les bras.

— Il est qui pour toi ? demande-t-elle en regardant avec réticence le danois qui ne lui prête aucunement attention, gardant une main sur l'épaule de Sealand. Elle reprend : Donne-moi une bonne raison pour qu'on le jette pas dehors sous la pluie.

Peter déglutit difficilement et serre la main de Danemark.

— I-Il est...

Il mord sa lèvre et se rapproche de lui.

— C'est mon oncle.

L'ancienne reste silencieuse un moment et les observe, Danemark posant ses bras autour des épaules de Peter, les mains par-dessus les siennes, restant debout derrière lui, plongeant calmement son regard dans le sien comme pour la défier. Après un long moment de silence, elle plisse les lèvres et agite une main dédaigneuse vers lui.

— Bien. Il peut rester pour la nuit.

Sa main se crispe en un poing et elle le pointe du doigt.

— Mais je veux que tu sois parti dans la matinée, tu m'as bien entendu ? Et si tu touches à _quoi que ce soit_ qui ne t'appartient pas, tu te retrouveras dans la fosse avec les autres. Compris ?

Danemark fronce les sourcils.

— Qui a bien pu crever et te faire chef ?

— Mitchell Donnoven, répond-t-elle, laconique. Tu bouges pas du lit, tu parles à personne, et tu touches à rien. On est bien clair ?

Danemark resserra les bras autour de Sealand.

— Comme du cristal.

— Bien.

Elle se détourne d'eux et s'apprête à repartir dans son coin du bunker, mais y réfléchit à deux fois avant de se retourner et essayer de dérober le fusil qui traîne toujours au sol. Mais Danemark est plus rapide qu'elle et le met facilement hors de portée.

— J'crois pas, non, grogne-t-il, souriant alors qu'elle lui jette un regard venimeux. Ça m'a pris bien assez de temps à le trouver pour te laisser le prendre. C'est à moi, tout comme ça, (il tapote le sac qu'il a sur le dos) Et si je surprends _n'importe qui _d'entre vous y toucher (puis il montre Peter du menton) ou le toucher lui ou une de ses affaires, je vous refais la face au carré avant que vous puissiez y comprendre quelque chose.

Il sourit chaleureusement à la doyenne, penchant la tête sur le côté.

— On est bien clair ?

Elle raille avant de tourner les talons :

— Comme du cristal.

Peter tire Danemark vers son lit de camp contre le mur, ignorant aisément les regards des autres, et pousse l'adulte à s'asseoir une fois qu'il a retiré son manteau trempé et ses bottes, le laissant humide et frigorifié dans son pantalon et son sweat usé et miteux. Il s'assoit dans un coin du lit et laisse Sealand s'activer autour de lui, son sourire ne faiblissant pas d'un poil alors que le garçon lui met une couverture sur les épaules et met sa veste à sécher sur la barre longeant le lit.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en vie..., murmure-t-il. Comment t'as réussi à partir d'Angleterre ?

Peter s'accroupit et cache les bottes de Danemark sous son manteau.

— J'sais pas...

Il se redresse et retire son sac-à-dos.

— Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Un des bateaux m'a pris et m'a emmené ici.

Il ouvre son sac et en sort une boîte de barres caloriques mais Danemark pose sa main sur la sienne et secoue la tête.

— Garde-les, fait-il en se penchant pour attraper son propre sac, l'ouvrir et en extirper une boîte de conserve sans étiquette.

Il sourit et croise les jambes, faisant signe à Sealand de venir s'asseoir dessus tout en sortant une cuillère bosselée de sa poche.

— C'est ma tournée.

Peter acquiesce et cache son sac, montant avec empressement sur les jambes de l'adulte, son dos appuyé contre le torse large de Danemark, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres quand le danois ramène la couverture sur eux deux et qu'il commence à ouvrir la boîte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le plus vieux hausse les épaules.

— Qui sait ?

Il laisse reposer son menton contre le haut du crâne de Sealand.

— Quelque chose de génial, j'en suis sûr.

Peter peut sentir sa mâchoire bouger alors qu'il sourit à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

— En fait, je m'en fous de savoir ce que c'est. Parce que je ne pense pas que ma journée puisse devenir encore mieux.

La boîte s'ouvre enfin et Peter jette un coup d'œil à son contenu, plaquant immédiatement les mains sur le couvercle, une expression paniquée peinte sur le visage. Danemark cligne des yeux, surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'enfant secoue la tête.

— Personne ne doit voir ça, souffle-t-il, il y a des gens qui seraient prêts à te tuer pour l'avoir.

Danemark reste coi, et après un moment, tire la couverture par-dessus leurs têtes et s'appuie contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement couverts.

— Y a quoi dedans ? demande-t-il silencieusement.

— Des spaghettis.

Il se retourne et regarde Danemark avec de grands yeux.

— Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?

— Dans une station d'essence brûlée, à la sortie de Berne.

Peter est bouche bée.

— En Suisse ? Comment tu t'es-?

Danemark le coupe en pressant la cuillère dans sa main, la douceur du cuir de ses gants contrastant avec la peau rude de la paume de Peter.

— On pourra parler de tout ça plus tard, fait-il en obligeant les doigts de Peter à prendre l'ustensile. Mange. T'es encore plus gringalet qu'avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Sealand prend la cuillère et la plonge dans les pâtes froides, hochant lentement la tête.

— Je peux dire la même chose de toi.

Danemark hausse à nouveau les épaules et à travers le fin tissu de son haut, Peter peut voir la clavicule saillante du danois.

— Je reste quand même plus gros que toi, le taquine-t-il en encerclant la taille du plus jeune, le menton posé sur son épaule. Maintenant, mange.

Sealand fait tourner sa cuillère, cumulant les pâtes autour. Il apporte la cuillère à sa bouche et lance :

— D'accord, mais toi aussi tu dois manger. On n'a qu'à partager.

Peter ne commence à manger que lorsque Danemark accepte le deal. Après tant de mois à ne manger que des vivres sans goût, il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais manger quelque chose d'aussi bon que ces pâtes sucrées et caoutchouteuses; il avait presque oublié la saveur piquante des tomates et la finesse du sel, la texture tendre des spaghettis est un changement bienvenu après les barres dures et friables auxquelles il s'était habitué. Danemark rit doucement en observant Peter engouffrer avec excitation les cuillerées de pâtes et à eux deux, ils finissent la boîte de conserve en moins d'une minute. Sealand cache la conserve dans son sac avant que quiconque ne puisse l'apercevoir, mais ils ne sortent pas de leur tente improvisée.

Même si ce n'était qu'à peine la moitié d'une conserve, Peter se sent rassasié pour la première fois en plus d'un an.

Danemark se réinstalle sur le flanc et Sealand le suit rapidement, se blottissant contre lui, les mains crispées sur son haut en guenilles. Il est encore un peu mouillé et sent la sueur et la fumée, mais pas celle qui est chimique. Il ne sait pas exactement comment l'expliquer, mais cette odeur de fumée lui rappelle celle d'un feu de camp. Feux de camp qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec...

Il déglutit.

— Um...

Danemark le prend dans ses bras et baisse la tête pour mieux le voir.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Peter resserre les doigts sur le sweat du plus vieux.

— Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? finit-il pas demander silencieusement.

Une longue pause s'ensuit durant laquelle Danemark expire longuement, d'un souffle bruyant e faible à la fois.

— Quelques uns, finit-il par répondre. J'ai trouvé Espagne, à Naples... Il lui manque une jambe mais il s'en sort.

— Tu étais en Italie ?

Il acquiesce.

— Pendant un court moment. Feliciano tient le coup là-bas mais Romano est mort.

Un nouveau soupir.

— Monaco est avec eux et ils essaient de traîner la population hors de ce qu'il reste de Capitole. Ils ont entendu une rumeur comme quoi, Prusse et Allemagne sont encore debout alors... Me voilà.

— Mais tu n'as pas trouvé...

— Non, l'interrompt Danemark. Aucun de ceux que nous cherchons.

Son étreinte autour de Sealand se resserre et il l'attire plus près de lui.

— Oh.

Le plus vieux remonte une main le long du dos de Peter jusqu'à sa tête, l'inclinant pour qu'il puisse presser son visage contre les cheveux du garçon.

— N'y pense pas, dit-il doucement. Tu as déjà eu trop de temps pour y penser. Je t'expliquerai tout demain matin, d'accord ?

Sealand opine du chef et se frotte les yeux.

— D'accord.

Ils se mettent à l'aise, toujours sous les couvertures, et Peter fait de son mieux pour ignorer l'odeur de feu de camp et la façon dont les côtes de Danemark cognent contre ses bras alors que le plus âgé l'étreint, protecteur. Peter peut entendre un faible grondement rauque émaner de la poitrine du danois, mais alors qu'il ferme les yeux, il se concentre sur les battements de cœur constants, lui assurant sans le moindre doute qu'il est toujours là. Il se fiche de savoir que ses vêtements sont humides ou que son étreinte est trop forte; car la chaleur qui commence à se propager entre eux, sous les couvertures, est bien plus réconfortante et pour la première fois depuis La Catastrophe, Peter se sent en sécurité. Pas abrité ou caché, mais vraiment _sain et sauf_.

Il baisse le main pour attraper celle de Danemark, tapotant ses phalanges.

— Danemark ? souffle-t-il.

— Mm ?

— Um... est-ce que tu...

Sa voix s'estompe.

— Est-ce que tu peux enlever tes gants ?

Danemark a un instant d'hésitation mais acquiesce et, les bras toujours autour de Sealand, retire maladroitement ses gants pour les mettre dans sa poche, écartant les doigts quand Peter approche sa main pour les enlacer – sa main tellement plus petite que celle de Danemark. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, un faible sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres quand les paumes chaudes du danois frottent ses phalanges, un souvenir lointain émergeant dans le fond de son esprit quand la réalisation le frappe. C'est quelque chose de vraiment idiot, infime, mais qui donne à Peter l'envie de pleurer à nouveau.

Les mains de Danemark sont criblées de callosités.

_A suivre..._


	3. Gutters 03

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : **Glassamilk

**Traductrice (Translator) : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire a été traduite depuis l'anglais, elle est la propriété de Glassamilk, et le manga dont les personnages sont issus appartiennent à Hidekazu !

**Rating : **M, pour les moments durs de la fic, et ça prend effet dès le chapitre 1. (et non mes cocos, rien à voir avec du sexe...)

**LES PERSONNAGES :**

Ceci est bien un UR, mais bon, un petit rappel des noms humains des personnages ne fait pas de mal, et puis, sait-on jamais... (ils changent selon les chapitres, bien évidemment u_u)

Peter Kirkland = Sealand  
>Berwald = Suède<br>Tino = Finlande

**REPERES GEOGRAPHIQUES :**

Malmö: C'est une ville située dans le sud de la Suède se situant sur la côte du détroit de l'Øresund et faisant face à la capitale danoise Copenhague. Ces deux villes sont reliées par le pont Øresund depuis 2000.

Mer Baltique: C'est une mer qui se trouve entre la Finlande, la Suède, le Danemark et les Pays Baltes. Je vous invite à regarder sur une carte pour mieux comprendre.

Messine: Cette ville se trouve sur le bout de la botte italienne. Mais quand je dis le bout, c'est VRAIMENT le bout.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

Je voudrais à nouveau remercier les lecteurs qui passent sur ces pages et me soutiennent dans ce long périple qu'est cette traduction, car croyez-moi, j'ai besoin de votre soutient pour continuer sans lâcher prise ! ;)

Je voudrais en particulier remercier les lecteurs présents au RDV depuis le chapitre un et qui font entendre leur voix haut et fort :D

Maintenant, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur les petites phrases que vous pourrez trouver sous chaque **« Gutters — Chapitre... sur 20 » **: ces phrases sont des devises nationales que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter car je trouvais qu'elles allaient particulièrement bien avec cette fic. Je le dis au cas où vous penseriez qu'elles aient quelque chose à voir avec ce que les personnages auraient pu dire !

Ceci fait, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu moins de temps à le traduire que le chapitre deux mais il m'a été tout aussi difficile de vous livrer une traduction de bonne qualité. J'aimerais avoir l'audace de dire que c'est une traduction de qualité irréprochable, mais ça, seuls les lecteurs peuvent en juger, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera au niveau de vos attentes :)

En espérant vous retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre pour un petit mot, have fun~

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur le profil !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 3 sur 20<strong>

_Grèce : « La Liberté ou la Mort »_

* * *

><p>Le matin, Sealand est réveillé par le bruit d'une toux étouffée.<p>

Il réprime un bâillement et roule sur le côté, la joue pressée contre le bras de Danemark, il lève les yeux vers l'adulte tout en se dépêtrant des couvertures. Danemark est sur le dos, les yeux clos, une main plaquée légèrement contre ses lèvres tandis que l'autre est bloquée sous Peter qui se frotte le visage ensommeillé, avant de se redresser sur les coudes.

— Tu vas bien ?

Danemark cligne des yeux, groggy, puis lui offre un petit sourire alors qu'il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

— Ouais, j'vais bien. J'ai juste avalé de travers, c'est tout.

Il pousse un soupir et remonte le coin de la couverture sur les épaules de Sealand, l'obligeant à se recoucher.

— Il est encore tôt. Tu peux dormir encore un peu si tu veux.

Peter secoue la tête, le menton posé contre l'épaule du danois.

— Non, je suis réveillé maintenant.

Il le regarde du coin de l'œil quand il tourne la tête et tousse à nouveau.

— Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Danemark ne fait que sourire avant d'enfoncer la tête de Sealand dans son oreiller.

— J'te l'ai dit, je vais bien. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le jeune garçon gigote et se défait de son emprise avant de se retourner sur le dos et de croiser les bras, indigné.

— J'suis pas inquiet ! Je demande juste, dit-il en regardant brièvement Danemark dans les yeux. C'est juste parce que Berwald n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais trop stupide pour demander de l'aide. Alors, tu vois...

Il baisse les yeux et termine :

— Fais pas l'idiot.

Les traits du danois s'adoucissent et il se redresse assez pour s'adosser au mur.

— Hé, je suis là maintenant, non ? Il presse le bras de Peter, un sourire en coin. T'as jamais entendu dire « trop stupide pour abandonner » ?

Sealand acquiesce.

— C'est aussi ce qu'il disait sur toi.

Il rit et passe une main sur son visage.

— Ouais, j'en doute pas une seule seconde, dit-il doucement en repoussant ses cheveux.

Peter ne dit rien, une boule épaisse lui serrant la gorge, les poings crispés sur les couvertures. Il lève les yeux vers Danemark avachi contre le mur, il regarde ses mains retombées sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés et expirant un long souffle, l'épuisement bien visible sur son visage même après avoir dormi. Il a vraiment l'air différent de l'image à laquelle Sealand était habitué; son corps est à présent anguleux, constellé de crasse et de ce qui semblent être des hématomes, si loin de la carrure forte qu'il avait eu quand il venait à Stockholm, en été, pour aider Suède à rassembler du bois ou à construire la cabane de Peter juchée dans un arbre. Danemark rouvre les yeux et Peter s'avance pour agripper le haut moucheté de boue du Danois, tout ça dans le silence à l'exception des petits souffles qui lui échappent quand il enfouit son visage dans les couvertures.

Danemark soupire à nouveau et laisse reposer sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

— Je sais, gamin. Je sais.

Il laisse le silence s'installer, tandis que Peter se bat pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais après un moment, Danemark empoigne son bras et le redresse pour qu'il s'assoit, le regardant droit dans les yeux, son œil mort n'est pas vraiment concentré sur un point précis, mais son autre œil le fixe sérieusement.

— Écoute Peter, je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Il montre les portes d'un coup de tête et continue :

— Je ne peux pas rester ici, mais je ne veux pas te laisser avec ces gens-là. Ils ne prennent pas soin de toi et je ne leur fais pas confiance pour te garder sain et sauf.

Peter s'essuie les yeux.

— J-J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je suis assez vieux pour m'occuper de moi-même, renifle-t-il.

Danemark hoche la tête.

— Dehors, c'est bien plus dangereux qu'ici et je sais que je suis probablement pas aussi marrant qu'avant, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici.

Il sourit et tape le dos de Sealand, ajoutant :

— Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrai au moins garder un œil sur toi pendant que tu t'occupes de toi.

Peter croise les mains sur ses jambes et lève un regard curieux vers le plus vieux.

— T'as dit que t'as été en Italie, pas vrai ? Et maintenant, t'es ici, alors... où est-ce que tu vas ? termine-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Danemark baisse légèrement la tête et soupire.

— Ah. Eh bien, j'essaie de rentrer à la maison je suppose.

Il étire son bras hors du lit pour attraper son sac sur le sol, l'ouvre et en extirpe une carte routière miteuse et détrempée. Il la déplie avec précaution.

— Tu te souviens du Pont Øresund, non ?

Peter acquiesce :

— On le prenait à chaque fois qu'on venait te voir.

— Bien. Tu vois, un des capitaines des bateaux m'a dit que certaines parties du pont tenaient toujours. Pas de mon côté, mais les parties qui sont reliées à Malmö.

Il étend la carte sur ses genoux et Sealand bouge pour la voir. Une longue et épaisse ligne tracée au marqueur part de l'Italie et coupe en une ligne presque droite la Suisse pour s'arrêter en Allemagne, puis tourner vers la Pologne pour s'arrêter aux bords de la Mer Baltique.

— Si une partie du pont a réussi à tenir après tout ce qui est arrivé, je suis prêt à parier que Malmö tient aussi debout. Il tapote la carte du doigt. C'est là que je vais.

Sealand se mord la lèvre.

— Tu vas en Suède ?

— C'est le plan.

— Mais... tu ne veux pas retourner à la maison ? Enfin, chez toi, je veux dire.

Danemark a la mâchoire crispée et les yeux rivés sur la carte entre ses mains.

— Il n'y a plus rien, dit-il d'un ton bourru. La moitié de mon territoire est sous les eaux, et ce qu'il en reste a été tellement brûlé qu'on ne peut pas y vivre. Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Peter se tait, gêné.

— Je suis désolé.

L'autre secoue la tête.

— Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que se soit. Mais merci quand même, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin accompagné d'un nouveau soupir, avant de retourner à la carte. De toute façon, je prévois de passer par la Pologne. Il n'y a plus d'essence, alors les anciens civils ne sortent plus leur péniche, mais il y a une rumeur qui circule dans quelques abris : quelqu'un qui continue de faire marcher un bateau, hors de Shupsk. Personne n'a voulu me donner une réponse claire, mais j'ai entendu dire par plus d'une personne que le type qui fait ça a une manière de parler complètement stupide.

Peter ouvre grand les yeux.

— Tu penses que c'est Feliks ?

— Ça se pourrait bien. Mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est qu'il y a une chance que quelqu'un soit encore sur les mers. Et l'eau est maintenant trop imprévisible pour prendre une chaloupe, alors mon plan est de compter sur le fait que ce gars existe vraiment.

Il expire bruyamment.

— Si c'est pas le cas, alors je suis pas sûr de quoi faire après.

Il sourit en coin et reprend :

— Peut-être y aller à la nage, ou un truc du genre.

— Et comment tu vas aller jusqu'en Pologne ?

Peter prend délicatement la carte et la scrute.

— Tu as une voiture ?

Danemark secoue la tête.

— Plus d'essence, tu te rappelles ? Et même s'il en restait, les routes sont trop ravagées pour conduire. La plupart des autoroutes principales n'existent même plus... la chaleur les a fait fondre dans la roche, dit-il en claquant la langue. Alors j'ai tout simplement marché.

Peter en reste bouche bée.

— Tu as _marché_ jusqu'ici ? Depuis Naples ?

— Plus loin que ça. J'ai commencé à Messine.

— Quoi ? Comment t'as atterri à Messine ?

Danemark hausse les épaules.

— De la même manière que toi t'es arrivé là. L'un des envoyés civils m'a repêché. Par contre je ne me souviens pas vraiment de comment je m'y suis retrouvé. En fait, je ne me souviens de rien. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de quelqu'un en train de me tirer hors d'un camion, à Brovst.

— Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les _flashs_ ?

Il secoue la tête.

— Nope. Les gens m'ont raconté, mais sinon, je n'ai rien. Ça m'a pris une semaine après que je me sois réveillé dans un abri pour ne serait-ce que me souvenir de qui j'étais.

— Oh.

Peter se tait un instant, commençant à replier la carte; puis finit par dire :

— T'as de la chance.

— Tu t'en souviens ?

Hochement de tête.

— On peut dire ça. C'était caniculaire.

Danemark se contente d'un grognement évasif et range la carte dans son sac, acquiesçant.

— C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes un peu. Quelqu'un devra raconter ça aux générations futures.

Sealand grogne.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on va tenir aussi longtemps ?

— Bien sûr.

— Comment ça ?

— L'humanité a réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, explique-t-il en se penchant en arrière, grattant son torse négligemment. Trop bête pour abandonner, tu te souviens ?

Peter secoue la tête et remonte les genoux pour y poser son menton.

— Ça doit être ça.

Il enserre ses genoux et fixe ses pieds.

— Alors, pourquoi t'en es arrivé à vouloir aller à Malmö ?

Danemark ne dit rien quelques instants avant de soulever les hanches pour chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

— J'ai pas envie de te donner de faux espoirs, mais j'essaie de retrouver tout le monde. Malmö est un bon point de départ et tant que les inondations n'empirent pas, je pourrai aller en Norvège et en Finlande puis en Suède.

— Tu penses qu'ils sont en vie ?

— Ils ont tous des montagnes et des coins isolés où ils peuvent se cacher. Mon royaume, lui, est plat comme une soucoupe et pourtant, je peux toujours passer sur certains espaces.

Il retire la main de sa poche et se rassoit.

— Et puis, Berwald sait que si moi j'ai réussi à tenir et pas lui, je lui en ferai baver éternellement.

— Mais... quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il ne restait plus rien de la Scandinavie et qu'il était impossible de repartir en Suède. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

Le danois expire longuement avant de dire :

— Quand je me suis réveillé dans le bunker en Italie, je n'avais plus rien sur moi. Pas d'habits, pas de chaussures, rien. Quelqu'un avait tout chipé pendant que j'étais encore trop malade pour y faire quelque chose, alors une fois remis sur pieds et à nouveau capable de bouger, j'ai dû prendre des vêtements sur des hommes morts.

Il prend la main de Peter et y met quelque chose de chaud.

— Et j'ai trouvé ça quand je fouillais dans le sac de quelqu'un.

Sealand déplie les doigts. Nichée au creux de sa main se trouve une petite barrette dorée en forme de croix.

— Le type qui l'avait est arrivé dans le même bateau que moi. J'ai demandé à sa sœur d'où elle venait, et elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait troquée avec un homme avant que les envoyés ne les trouvent hors de Stockholm.

Il baisse le regard, le visage légèrement assombri.

— Je sais que c'est peu, mais c'est la meilleure piste que j'ai pu trouver.

Peter tourne et retourne la barrette entre ses doigts. Il n'y aucune tache dessus, apparemment astiquée chaque jour, il peut même voir son reflet dans le métal terne, fin et alarmé, lui renvoyant son regard. Elle pouvait appartenir à n'importe qui, vraiment. Il avait vu des barrettes du même genre avant, quand porter des bijoux était encore une marque de fierté.

— Et tu penses que c'est celle de Norvège ?

Danemark hausse les épaules.

— Mais c'est pas un peu...

Il cherche ses mots et ferme le poing autour de la barrette.

— Invraisemblable ? termine-t-il.

Danemark reprend appuie contre le mur, ne regardant toujours pas Peter dans les yeux, les épaules affaissées et son haut glissant sur un de ses bras. Un soupire lui échappe et il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— Vaut mieux un peu d'espoir que rien du tout.

La barrette dans sa main semble d'un coup peser des tonnes.

Il s'éclaire la voix et rend gentiment l'épingle à Danemark, la plaçant dans sa paume avant de replier lui-même les doigts du plus vieux dessus.

— Je veux venir avec toi, fait-il après un moment, observant le danois remettre avec précaution la barrette dans sa poche.

Il se redresse, le visage sombre et sérieux, et commence à descendre du lit de camp.

— On peut les trouver à nous deux.

Il se penche et retire son sac-à-dos de dessous le lit, le fermoir cliquetant quand il l'ouvre, puis il commence à y enfourner les couvertures en fine laine avec les vivres restantes.

Danemark se fend d'un sourire et se lève à son tour. Il s'étire, son dos craque, et attrape son propre sac.

— Prends que ce dont tu penses avoir besoin, dit-il en remettant ses bottes. Tu as une veste ?

Peter secoue la tête.

— Non. Il fait froid dehors ?

— Parfois...

Danemark hausse un sourcil, curieux.

— Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mis le nez hors du bunker ?

— J'suis jamais sorti.

— Pas une seule fois ?

— Non. Je ne voulais pas voir.

— Merde.

Danemark tousse dans le creux de son coude et commence à farfouiller dans son sac.

— Tu vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir. J'vais te le dire de suite, il ne reste plus rien. Tout a littéralement brûlé.

Il sort un bandana rapiécé du fin fond de son sac et une paire de lunettes de plongée bleues quelques instants plus tard.

— Personne n'a essayé de « faire le ménage », alors...

Danemark se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

— Il y a pas mal de personnes sur les routes. De corps j'veux dire.

Il fait signe à Peter de s'asseoir au coin du lit et se met devant lui, nouant le bandana autour de son cou pour le fixer à l'arrière de sa tête.

— J'essaie d'éviter les routes principales, par contre. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte à ce que tu n'aies pas à les voir.

Peter plisse le nez quand Danemark remonte le bandana sur son visage. Il sent la saleté et la sueur.

— Comment ça se fait que tu ne passes pas par les routes ? C'est pas plus rapide ?

Danemark marque une pause et secoue la tête.

— Si, ça l'est.

Il se penche vers son sac et en sort un fin anorak qu'il place sur les épaules de Sealand, le fermant jusqu'au cou avant d'y enfoncer les coins du bandana.

— Le problème, c'est qu'il y a des gens, dehors, qui ne sont jamais allés dans les abris et qui ont réussi à survivre. Ces gens-là sont désespérés et sont très, très dangereux. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de nourriture ou de rations et beaucoup d'entre eux ont arrêté d'en chercher.

Il fait enfiler les lunettes à Peter et les repousse sur son front.

— Les gens se retournent les uns contre les autres. Beaucoup attendent sur les routes principales des personnes qui voyagent et s'ils ont quoique ce soit d'utile sur eux, ils feront n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

Il recule et remonte sa chemise, montrant une cicatrice irrégulière le long de son ventre plat.

— J'avais un imperméable.

Il laisse tomber l'ourlet de sa chemise et recommence à s'acharner sur l'anorak de Peter bien trop large, lui arrivant aux genoux.

— Il y a aussi des gens qui se servent d'autres personnes comme ressources, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Peter écarquille les yeux.

— Ils se... Ils se mangent les uns les autres ?

Danemark opine du chef et tire la capuche sur la tête du garçon.

— C'est ça.

Une fois satisfait de voir que la veste était sécurisée, il s'agenouille pour être au même niveau que Peter, et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

— Maintenant, écoute-bien, commence-t-il sérieusement. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que dès qu'on va partir, tu écouteras tout ce que je te dirai.

Il montre les portes du bunker et continue :

— J'ai été à l'extérieur pendant un long moment et il est très important que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ? Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, mais il est nécessaire que tu réalises à quel point c'est dangereux. Ce n'est pas seulement les populations. Il en va de même pour la nature.

L'adulte presse les mains de Sealand.

— Tu me promets de faire ce que je te dis ?

Peter a les yeux rivés sur lui, les yeux ronds, et hoche frénétiquement la tête.

— Je te le promets.

Danemark sourit et tape gentiment son genou.

— Bien.

Il se redresse et met à son tour son manteau.

— J'essaie pas de te faire peur... je veux juste que tu saches dans quoi tu t'avances.

Il renoue les tissus en lambeaux qu'il avait plus tôt autour de son cou et sa bouche alors que Peter rassemble ses biens.

— Pourquoi on doit couvrir nos visages ? demande-t-il en vidant le contenu de sa taie d'oreiller dans son sac où attendent déjà une boîte de bonbons à la menthe et une paire de ciseaux. L'air est si mauvais que ça ?

— C'est l'une des raisons.

Danemark met ses lunettes et passe son sac sur une épaule, son fusil sur l'autre.

— Quand les _flashs_ ont commencé, ils ont mis le feu à toute sorte de merde. Des décharges, des bâtiments, des voitures, tu l'as dit : tout était en feu. L'air est devenu vraiment caustique à cause de ça. Mais c'est aussi à cause des cendres. Si tu en respires trop, tu tombes malade et s'il y en a trop qui entre dans tes yeux...

Il tapote la lentille gauche de ses lunettes.

— Tu deviens aveugle. Ce qui nous amène à autre chose : il faut que tu marches toujours à ma droite, d'accord ? Si tu es à gauche, je ne pourrai pas te voir.

— D'accord.

— Bien.

Il pousse un profond soupir et hoche la tête.

— Tu veux dire au revoir à quelqu'un avant qu'on y aille ?

— Non.

— Très bien, une dernière chose avant qu'on parte.

Il ouvre la petite sacoche qu'il porte autour de la taille pour prendre un petit couteau qu'il tend à Peter.

— Une fois qu'on sera parti, j'essaierai de te trouver quelque chose de mieux, mais pour l'instant, garde ça sur toi tout le temps. Tino t'a déjà appris à tirer ?

Sealand prend le couteau et l'attache prudemment par la gaine à sa boucle de ceinture.

— En quelque sorte. Il m'a montré comment tenir une arme à feu mais je suis pas vraiment bon à ça.

Danemark acquiesce.

— C'est un bon début. Quand on s'arrêtera la nuit, je te montrerai. Je n'ai pas assez de balles pour que tu puisses réellement tirer, mais je t'apprendrai comment le charger et bien tirer.

Il tend la main droite pour que Peter la prenne puis le tire aux portes du bunker.

— Prêt ?

Sealand serre la mâchoire et tient fermement la main du danois alors qu'il fait tourner la poignée de la porte.

— Prêt.

— Essaie de ne pas inspirer, murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte, le premier souffle est toujours le pire.

La lumière inonde l'entrée et les yeux concentrés, malgré ses efforts, Peter ne peut suivre le conseil de Danemark qui l'attrape facilement quand il bascule vers l'avant, toussant atrocement dans ses mains. L'air est chaud et plein de sable et quand il aperçoit le paysage grisâtre, il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter la forte inspiration qu'il prend, qui se rue le long de sa gorge et sa poitrine, enflammant ses poumons d'une brûlure qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis les premières vagues de La Catastrophe.

À sa droite, il peut à peine distinguer les bords de la fosse en feu, un anneau de fumée noir comme la poix sortant de ses profondeurs pour planer au-dessus des portes du bunker. Alors qu'il lutte pour retrouver son souffle, il essaie de ne pas regarder; il essaie de ne pas voir les empreintes dans la cendre ou la paire de lunettes broyées près de l'immense trou dans le sol, les derniers vestiges d'humains morts. Il essaie de ne pas penser à qui les lunettes ont pu appartenir ou si les pieds qui ont fait ces empreintes dans la cendre sont encore rattachés à leur corps.

Il essaie de ne pas se souvenir du petit garçon polonais.

Ce n'est que lorsque Danemark le prend dans ses bras et le porte que Peter réalise qu'il pleure. Sa poitrine lui fait mal et il enfouit son visage dans la veste de l'adulte, incapable de faire cesser sa toux rauque. Le danois le serre étroitement contre lui, se détournant de la fosse pour se diriger vers la route fissurée et poussiéreuse. Il veut dire à Danemark de le poser à terre. Il veut qu'il comprenne qu'il est assez grand pour ne plus avoir besoin d'être dorloter et qu'il peut prendre soin de lui-même, mais l'air fait mal et il y a des os dans le trou et il est complètement _terrifié_.

La main gantée de Danemark vient se poser sur sa tête, douce et prudente, et il presse sa joue contre la tête de Sealand.

— Peter, dit-il doucement, se penchant assez pour qu'il l'entende. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver. Je vais te garder sain et sauf.

Il l'étreint un peu plus fort et à travers sa capuche, Peter peut le sentir embrasser sa tempe.

— Je te le jure.

_A suivre..._


	4. Gutters 04

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : **Glassamilk

**Traductrice (Translator) : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire a été traduite depuis l'anglais, elle est la propriété de Glassamilk, et le manga dont les personnages sont issus appartiennent à Hidekazu !

**Rating : **M, pour les moments durs de la fic, et ça prend effet dès le chapitre 1. (et non mes cocos, rien à voir avec du sexe...)

**LES PERSONNAGES :**

Cf chapitre précédent, ils n'ont pas changé entre temps ;)

**REPERES GEOGRAPHIQUES :**

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore remarqué, l'histoire débute en Allemagne ;)

Munich : troisième plus grande ville allemande comptant plus de 1 300 000 habitants, elle se situe au sud-est de l'Allemagne. (et quand je dis sud-est, comprendre : tout au sud, mais dans l'est u_u)

Pologne : Pays partageant une frontière avec l'Allemagne, situé à l'Est.

Ayez bien une carte géographique en tête quand vous suivez le trajet de Danemark et Sealand sinon, vous vous perdez (parce que moi, Munich, au départ, je l'avais situé à l'ouest... et du coup, je m'embrouillais un peu u_u')

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

Je croyais qu'il me serait juste impossible d'enfin up-dater cette fic après tant d'absence, mais comme le disait si bien Napoléon, « impossible n'est pas français » ! Et il avait raison. La preuve, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre traduit de Gutters (bon, je triche, je n'ai eu qu'à le corriger avant de le poster vu qu'il est dans mes docs depuis Août...) et j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous en fournir régulièrement ;)

Malheureusement pour vous (et heureusement pour moi x)) je pars aux Pays Bas pendant les vacances d'automne, et je n'aurai pas l'accès à internet et en pourrai donc pas traduire mon chapitre d'avance habituel... ce qui faut dire qu'il vous faudra attendre encore un peu avant que je reprenne un rythme de publication plus ou moins satisfaisant, car pour l'instant, la traduction ne verra le jour qu'une fois par mois... orz

Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre court de la série, après, c'est reparti pour 12 pages (voir 15 parfois...) par chapitres... que du bonheur pour vous !

Je me permets d'attirer une nouvelle fois votre attention sur les devises nationales marquées sous les chapitres ! Je me suis permise de les ajouter car je trouvais qu'elles allaient bien avec la fic, et elles n'ont rien à voir avec les persos :)

Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent et reviewent, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et me booste dans mes trads/écrits ! (la preuve, en une semaine, j'ai sorti trois trucs ! Je m'étonne moi-même !)

J'espère continuer à recevoir votre soutien :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur le profil !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 3 sur 20<strong>

_Chine: « Compter sur ses propres forces »_

Il laisse Danemark le porter sur un peu plus d'un kilomètre, jusqu'à ce que le bunker soit hors de vue, avant de se tortiller hors de ses bras et d'insister pour marcher à ses côtés, sa fierté pas encore assez rabaissée pour se laisser porter mais encore trop nerveux pour lâcher la main de Danemark, ses doigts enlacés étroitement à ceux de l'autre homme alors qu'ils entament leur lent périple sur le chemin irrégulier.

Quand Danemark lui avait dit que tout avait brûlé, Peter n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire. Basé sur ses souvenirs de la chaleur qu'avaient apporté les _flashs_, il n'avait pas douté une seule fois que tout serait carbonisé et en cendre, mais maintenant, le voir de ses propres yeux lui fait mal au cœur d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce n'est pas juste une terre en friche toute plate comme il s'y était attendu. Il avait pensé que des montagnes entières auraient été soufflées et que les forêts auraient été rasées, qu'il ne resterait plus _rien_, que tout aurait été avalé par La Catastrophe et ses températures monstres, que tout aurait été laissé dans un état de vide, le néant encerclé par des eaux noires. Il s'était préparé à ne rien voir.

Mais tout est à sa place.

Les arbres sont toujours debout, minces et noirs comme des cures-dents usés qui pousseraient hors du sol rocailleux, chétifs, leurs branches nues atteignant le ciel gris étouffé par de lourds nuages noirs qui ne font qu'envoyer des douches de charbons ardents et de cendres qui tourbillonnent autour d'eux alors qu'ils avancent, la pluie de tisons étouffant le moindre petit bruit, rappelant à Peter l'hiver, quand la neige rendait le monde silencieux. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour comprendre que les nuages sont en fait de la fumée et que des cendres tombent parce que tout est encore en feu, et s'il regarde attentivement l'horizon, il peut apercevoir faiblement la lumière rougeoyante au loin, d'où s'échappe des volutes de fumées.

— Sûrement des voitures, lui répond Danemark quand il lui demande ce que c'est.

Les voitures sont encore là elles aussi. Elles tracent la grande route, la plupart d'entre elles tordues, cabossées, sur le toit ou sur le flanc, recouvertes d'une couche de poussières et de cendres si épaisse que Sealand n'arrive pas à distinguer leur couleur. Toutes les vitres sont cassées et la chaussée craquelée sous leurs pieds est parsemée de bris de verre. Alors qu'ils passent devant une voiture, Danemark l'attrape et le fait avancer devant lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules, se frayant un passage au travers du cimetière d'automobiles.

— Ne va jamais près des voitures si tu as le choix, fait-il en pointant le pare-brise brisé d'un camion de livraison renversé. Toutes ces voitures ont déjà été vidées pour trouver des provisions, mais les gens se cachent parfois dans les plus grosses.

Il baisse le regard quand Peter se presse contre lui, nerveux, et il lui serre l'épaule.

— On doit juste aller un peu plus loin et on pourra sortir de la route. T'inquiète pas.

Mais Peter s'inquiète. Tout est tellement silencieux dans leur petit monde monochrome qu'à chaque fois que leurs bottes broient des morceaux de verre ou que le fusil claque contre le sac de Danemark, il sursaute comme monté sur ressors, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un bondisse hors des entrailles sombres des voitures. Jusque là, il n'a pu voir que des gens de l'abri et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient être en très bon état, et les images que son cerveau créé des voleurs et des personnes qui ont vécu à l'extérieur des bunkers ne sont ni plus ni moins effrayantes. Il les imagine avec des yeux creux et des peaux graisseuses, molles, des morceaux d'os et des cheveux noués autour de leurs ceintures et vêtements en guise de trophées, peut-être même avaient-ils muté, comme les personnages des jeux vidéos auxquels Suède ne le laissait jamais jouer...

— Hé.

La voix de Danemark le sort de ses pensées tourmentées et il lui jette un coup d'œil, se laissant conduire loin de la chaussée bosselée et fondue pour aller sur un sentier poussiéreux près de la bretelle de sortie.

— On va prendre ce chemin pour l'instant. C'est une route locale, alors il n'y aura pas autant de voitures.

Sealand hoche la tête et regarde ses pieds s'enfoncer dans les cendres à chaque pas qu'il fait, produisant d'infimes nuages gris.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— J'aimerais qu'on essaie d'aller jusqu'à une périphérie si on peut. Peut-être dans la région du Lochhausen.

Il met une main en visière devant ses yeux pour fixer le ciel morne.

— On est parti assez tôt, alors on devrait être capables d'y arriver avant qu'il ne fasse noir si on se dépêche.

Peter lance un regard à la jambe droite du danois, observant ses pas légèrement boiteux d'un œil empli de curiosité. Il marche d'un bon rythme, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que Peter appellerait « se dépêcher ». Non pas qu'il marche plus vite. Ses poumons l'élancent encore douloureusement et il ne peut pas passer plus de cinq minutes sans s'arrêter, trop essoufflé et respirant fortement, ses mains agrippées au devant de sa veste, luttant pour garder la même cadence que les foulées déterminées de Danemark.

Pourtant, l'adulte ne le laisse jamais marcher derrière lui et garde toujours une main sur lui, que ce soit leurs doigts entrelacés ou la paume de sa main campée sur une de ses épaules, Danemark le garde près de lui et s'arrête patiemment à chaque fois que Peter a besoin de prendre une pause pour retrouver son souffle ou reposer ses pieds. Après autant de temps passé à rester inactif à l'abri, ses jambes le brûlent. La couverture de cendres sur le sol donne à la route une allure lisse, mais chaque pas se fait ressentir à travers ses chaussures usées et quand ils s'arrêtent pour déjeuner, il se sait incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Danemark l'attrape et le fait s'asseoir sur un vieux pneu, lui faisant signe de lever le pied.

— On va devoir te trouver des nouvelles chaussures, marmonne-t-il en inspectant les semelles des vieilles baskets. Si tu marches sur un clou ou quelque chose de pointu, ça va venir se planter directement dans ton pied.

Il repose la jambe de Peter contre le pneu et laisse glisser son sac parterre. Il l'ouvre et retire une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide d'une poche à l'avant du sac avec une barre granola qu'il casse en deux pour en tendre la moitié au plus jeune.

— Tiens.

Sealand la prend et baisse juste assez son bandana pour pouvoir la grignoter, les yeux rivés sur Danemark qui ouvre à nouveau la carte et traîne un doigt le long de la route sur laquelle ils se trouvent. Il garde sa moitié de barre en équilibre sur le genou et après un moment, il déroule les tissus entourant sa tête et commence lui aussi à manger, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de Peter tout en étalant la carte sur leurs jambes.

— Tu sais lire une carte ?

Peter opine du chef.

— Arthur m'a montré comment faire, il y a longtemps.

Il pointe la Pologne.

— On va au Nord-Est, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, sourit Danemark, tenant la barre de granola entre les dents. Et tu sais comment trouver le Nord sans boussole ?

— Ouais. Finlande m'a appris comment utiliser un bâton et le soleil pour le faire, mais je sais aussi le faire avec une montre.

Il froisse l'emballage et l'enfonce dans sa poche.

— Mais je n'ai pas de montre. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si le soleil était assez visible pour qu'on puisse utiliser les ombres, hein ?

— Nope.

Danemark termine le reste de sa barre et replie la carte. Il fouille dans sa poche et en extirpe une petite boussole en plastique, la lui fourrant dans les mains.

— Elle n'est pas toujours précise, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il sourit et ajoute :

— Pourquoi tu ne la prendrais pas ?

Il s'en saisit, hésitant, et l'observe. La surface est fissurée et barbouillée de cendre, mais la flèche rouge est encore en un seul morceau, pointant dans la bonne direction.

— Et si je la perds ?

Danemark époussette ses genoux et se met debout.

— Tu ne la perdras pas.

Il renoue les bouts de tissu autour de sa bouche, s'arrêtant pour essuyer ses lunettes avec un coin de drap. Une fois prêt, il se baisse et ramasse son sac, prenant aussi celui de Peter avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

— T'as mal aux pieds, non ? Je peux le porter.

Sealand prend la mouche et descend du vieux pneu.

— Mes pieds vont bien, grogne-t-il. Je peux porter mon sac tout seul.

Il tend le bras pour le prendre mais Danemark secoue la tête et prend sa main dans la sienne, le tirant vers la route.

— Ça ne fait qu'un jour que tu es dehors. Tu dois t'y habituer avant de repousser tes limites. Si tu vas trop vite, tu ne feras que te blesser.

Il lui donne un coup de coude amical.

— Première règle de la fin du monde : ne te fatigue que quand tu y es obligé. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de t'épuiser sur quelque chose d'insignifiant quand tu auras besoin d'être au top de ta forme le moment venu.

Sealand avance prudemment sur le sol au pavé cassé.

— Et quand est-ce que je suis censé savoir quand ça en vaut la peine ?

— Tu le sauras.

Malgré l'optimisme de Danemark, ils ne vont pas aussi loin qu'ils l'avaient espéré, et quand il commence à faire noir, il informe Peter que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui et ils grimpent avec précaution sur des morceaux précaires de béton brisé pour monter un camp sous ce qu'il reste d'un pont d'autoroute. Entre leurs fréquents arrêts pour se reposer et leurs détours pour éviter les grandes routes, ils n'ont pas couvert beaucoup de terrain, mais ont mis assez de distance entre eux et le bunker pour que Peter ressente un sentiment de finalité à chaque fois qu'il regarde en arrière et ne peut que voir le gris nuageux derrière eux. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est un bon sentiment ou pas, mais il sent ses entrailles se nouer rien que de penser à tout le chemin qu'il leur reste à parcourir.

Le temps s'est refroidit maintenant que la nuit a commencé et tout en observant Danemark déballer leur literie dans les décombres partiellement closes, il ne peut retenir un frisson qui remonte le long de ses bras et ses jambes. Il ramène ses jambes contre son torse et essaie de se recroqueviller, nonchalant, mais le geste ne passe pas inaperçu par le danois qui aussitôt après avoir fini d'étendre les quelques couvertures qu'ils possèdent, retire son long trench-coat et enveloppe Peter dedans.

— Faudrait essayer de trouver un poste de troc demain.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de Peter, croise les jambes et tire son sac dessus, farfouillant dedans et inspectant plusieurs objets.

— On devrait pouvoir y échanger quelque chose là-bas pour te trouver un manteau et une paire de bottes.

— Un poste de troc ?

— Mm. Beaucoup de grandes villes en ont. Tout le monde n'a pas perdu la tête et parfois tu peux trouver des gens avec tout plein de merdes récupérées qu'ils veulent troquer.

Il sort une paire de jumelles et les tourne et retourne dans sa main, avant de secouer la tête et de les remettre dans le sac.

— J'suppose qu'on peut dire que ce sont des sortes de marchés aux puces. 'Fin, c'est plus un groupe de gens qui traînent des cartons détrempés remplis de trucs qu'ils ont trouvé dans des vieux centres commerciaux.

— Pourquoi on va pas dans un magasin alors ? bâille-t-il en se rapprochant de Danemark. Ça serait pas plus sûr ?

— Ouais, mais à ce niveau-là, c'est impossible qu'on trouve quelque chose. Munich a une très grande population et tout le monde a déjà pillé les magasins. Quand on sera plus loin, on s'arrêtera pour regarder dans les épiceries et tout ce qu'on trouvera, mais ici, ça ne sert vraiment à rien.

Il baisse les yeux et se resserre contre Danemark.

— Oh.

L'adulte glisse un bras autour de ses épaules et le soulève avec l'autre, marchant prudemment sur le sol inégal vers les couvertures qu'il a sorti. Il pose Peter à terre et tire la fine pile de couvertures sur lui, ajustant le long manteau pour être sûr qu'il couvre ses pieds avant de se retourner vers les sacs et de les accrocher à un câble électrique.

— T'peux reprendre ton manteau..., marmonne Peter alors que Danemark s'allonge à ses côtés. J'ai pas si froid qu'ça.

Le rire silencieux du danois est chaud contre sa nuque.

— Si, t'as froid. Tu trembles toujours.

— C'est pas vrai.

— Si c'est vrai.

Sealand soupire profondément et abandonne l'idée de débattre, s'installe un peu mieux et roule sur le côté pour faire face à Danemark, arquant un sourcil curieux quand ses yeux s'ajustent à l'obscurité. Il a une bande de tissu nouée autour du nez et de la bouche.

— Tu vas dormir avec ça ?

Il gigote un peu.

— On n'est pas dans les cendres pourtant.

— L'habitude.

— Je dois... ?

— Ça serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Il plonge la main dans sa poche et brandit un différent bandana, un qui n'est pas couvert par la crasse après avoir marché toute la journée. Il s'approche de la tête de Peter pour le nouer derrière ses oreilles.

— Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir avec, tu peux simplement mettre les couvertures au-dessus de ta tête. C'est tout aussi efficace.

— Pourquoi tu fais pas ça, toi ?

Danemark hausse les épaules.

— Je suis trop grand. Tu peux le faire toi par contre.

Peter serre un peu plus fort le nœud à l'arrière de sa tête et hoche la tête.

— C'est bon.

Il se tait alors que Danemark roule sur son dos, la culpabilité grondant dans son ventre lorsqu'il le sent frissonner à travers la pile de couvertures sur eux. Après un moment, il soupire furieusement et s'approche plus près de lui pour étaler le manteau sur eux deux.

— Tu brises ta propre règle, idiot, murmure-t-il. Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

Il n'a même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Danemark est en train de sourire quand il roule et attrape Peter par la taille, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte étouffante.

— On dirait Norvège qui parle. Tu lui ressembles.

Il laisse passer un temps, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

— En fait, tu leur ressembles tous. Quand tu dis que je suis un idiot, explique-t-il en riant doucement.

Peter fronce les sourcils.

— C'est de ta faute pour leur donner de quoi te traiter d'imbécile à chaque fois.

— Je sais.

Un long silence gênant s'étend entre eux pendant quelques minutes avant que les bras du danois ne se resserrent quelque peu autour de Peter, puis qu'il baisse juste assez la tête pour permettre aux couvertures de lui effleurer l'oreille.

— On les trouvera, dit-il sérieusement. On va les trouver.

— Ouais...

Sealand se mord la lèvre et serre la main tremblante de Danemark.

— Je sais.

_A suivre..._


	5. Gutters 05

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : **Glassamilk

**Traductrice (Translator) : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire a été traduite depuis l'anglais, elle est la propriété de Glassamilk, et le manga dont les personnages sont issus appartiennent à Himaruya-sensei !

**Rating : **M, pour les moments durs de la fic, et ça prend effet dès le chapitre 1. (et non mes cocos, rien à voir avec du sexe...)

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

Je suis en ce moment-même en train de préparer ma valise pour aller séjourner à Amsterdam, et ce jusqu'au 29 ! Je ne pars que demain, mais bon, je ne me sens pas de poster le chapitre à 5 heures du mat alors autant le faire maintenant x)  
>Normalement, j'avais dit que je ne posterai qu'un seul chapitre par mois, mais bon, on va dire que c'est un cadeau d'Halloween (et un cadeau pour moi-même aussi vu que je suis née le 28 Octobre x)) Je suis heureuse de voir que j'avance plutôt pas mal dans la traduction des chapitres (j'en suis à 50% du chapitre 10 :D) et je pense que d'ici les vacs de Noël, j'aurai peut-être terminé XD<p>

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre, juste merci à toutes les personne qui lisent, mettent en fav, laissent un p'tit mot à la fin... toutes ces petites choses me boostent vraiment pour continuer cette longue et dure traduction, donc, vraiment, merci à vous chers lecteurs :'D

Sur ce, bonnes vacances de Toussaint !

Et surtout... **Bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p><strong>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se feront sur mon blog dont l'adresse est le profil !\**

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 5 sur 20<strong>

_Finlande : « Nous ! »_

Bien que Danemark continue à suinter l'optimisme, il leur faut plus d'une semaine avant de finalement trouver un poste de troc.

Les jours précédant leur découverte, ils font un peu plus que marcher au même rythme; rythme souvent cassé par le besoin de Peter de s'arrêter pour reposer ses pieds tous les quelques kilomètres, et ce jusqu'à ce que ses faibles jambes finissent par s'habituer à un seuil de tolérance après le cinquième jour, quand il est forcé de se traîner au-dessus des morceaux d'un pont effondré. A chaque opportunité, Danemark se propose de l'aider en le faisant garder son équilibre ou en l'aidant à grimper, suggérant même quelques fois à Peter de monter sur son dos. Et même s'il apprécie tenir la main du danois quand ils traversent des endroits sinistres, des intersections dénuées de vies ou des étendues d'immeubles effondrés, il refuse à chaque fois qu'il lui offre son aide.

— J'suis pas un gamin ! est l' incessante réponse à laquelle a droit Danemark, souriant sous son bandana tout en l'approuvant.

Les premiers jours de leur voyage, ils gardent un flux de conversation régulier, maintenu par les questions de Sealand sur les endroits où Danemark était allé, sur ce qu'il avait vu de ce qu'il restait des terres fracturées. La plupart de ses questions sont centrées sur la nature et les villes, ne voulant pas en savoir plus sur les gens qui y étaient ou ce qui était advenu d'eux, mais la curiosité le rattrape bien vite et il pose des questions sur Espagne et Italie, sur leur quête pour trouver des humains survivants sous les gravas. Danemark répond honnêtement et quand il lui demande ce qu'est devenu Romano, il ne s'arrête pas.

— Il a réussi à tenir après les premiers éclats, lui dit-il en tapant dans la porte arrière d'une semi remorque. Le problème, c'est que tout était encore en flammes, et il était trop blessé pour sortir de Cosenza à temps. Tiens, donne-moi le pied-de-biche dans mon sac, tu veux ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Cosenza ?

Il lui tend la barre de fer et reste debout derrière lui, le regardant forcer les portes avant de sauter à l'intérieur.

— Brûlée. La ville était encore en feu quand j'y suis arrivé, mais il ne restait plus grand chose.

Il traîne dehors un cageot en plastique rempli de petites boîtes, les ouvre et fait une grimace affreuse quand l'odeur des légumes pourris inonde le camion.

— Espagne a essayé de le trouver, mais avec sa jambe en moins, il n'a pas été assez rapide. Il a trouvé Feliciano complètement par hasard, mais le temps qu'il trouve Romano, il n'y avait plus rien qu'on puisse enterrer.

Il soupire et jette la dernière boîte par-dessus son épaule.

— Y a rien qui vaille la peine d'être embarqué ici.

Ses réponses crues l'ennuyèrent d'abord. Suède lui avait raconté des histoires avant, quand lui, Danemark et Norvège étaient réunis, et avait décrit Danemark comme un être plutôt sans cœur, un adjectif qui semble lui aller comme un gant quand son visage ne change pas lorsqu'il parle à Sealand des corps carbonisés de Venise ou du portail fait d'ossements à la frontière Suisse. Même quand il parlent des autres, comment le maigre Italie est devenu et comment Espagne doit se tenir sur une lourde pièce de métal pour marcher, sa voix reste plate et détachée, et ça ronge Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par demander pourquoi.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très bouleversé par tout ça, lui fait-il remarquer quand ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer dans les vestiges secs de ce qui avait été un ruisseau.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et joue avec les cendres à ses pieds avec un long bâton, ne voulant pas vraiment le regarder quand il sort la carte pour marquer leur progrès.

— Comment tu peux rester comme ça ?

— Qu'est-ce 'tu veux dire ?

— Bah, t'as pas l'air de t'en soucier.

Danemark soupire et se penche en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre derrière eux.

— Écoute Peter, ce n'est pas ça. Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point c'est loin d'être le cas.

— Alors... c'est quoi ?

— Je suis vieux. Vraiment vieux. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses affreuses se passer, et c'est la manière dont j'ai appris à faire avec. Je dois rester complètement de marbre à propos de tout parce que si j'essaie de me leurrer, ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles quand la vérité t'éclate en pleine gueule.

Il replie la carte et lui tend une bouteille d'eau presque vide.

— T'as compris ?

— Je crois.

Danemark le scrute curieusement un moment.

— Tu crois ?

— C'est juste que ça sonne comme si y avait plus d'espoir.

Il tourne la bouteille dans ses mains et regarde la saleté noirâtre.

— C'est pas très motivant.

Danemark s'approche et pose fermement une main sur son épaule, le retournant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

— Il y a une différence entre être cru et ne plus y croire, dit-il sérieusement. Quoi qu'il arrive, être dans la merde devrait être la meilleure des motivations pour trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. On est toujours là et aussi longtemps qu'on respirera, c'est l'espoir qui nous le fait faire, que ce soit pour déterrer nos peuples ou pour marcher pour putain de toujours pour retrouver notre famille. Dès que tu renonces à ta raison de vivre, c'est là que ça devient sans espoir.

Il montre l'eau.

— Maintenant, finis-moi ça. Tu n'as rien bu aujourd'hui.

— Toi non plus.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Quand ça ?

— Avant que tu ne te réveilles.

— Menteur.

— Bois juste, veux-tu ?

Sealand soupire et ouvre la bouteille.

— J'en bois la moitié. Tu peux boire le reste.

Il soulève la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres, la faisant osciller, et plante son regard sur Danemark.

— Marché conclu ?

— D'accord, d'accord.

Il attend que Peter boive sa moitié avant de se mettre sur pieds et de la prendre.

— T'as gagné.

Et alors qu'ils reprennent leur marche, il essaie de ne pas prêter attention à Danemark qui remet la bouteille d'eau dans le sac, intacte.

**xox**

Au cinquième jour, ils ont inversé les rôles et Peter se retrouve à répondre aux questions de Danemark. Il ne parvient pas vraiment à se souvenir de La Catastrophe et commence à se poser des questions à voix haute alors qu'ils se frayent un chemin parmi les ruines d'un vieil aéroport.

— Tu penses qu'il est arrivé quoi aux avions qui étaient dans le ciel ?

— Y en a qui se sont crashés, lui répond Peter. Il y en a un qui s'est écrasé sur le sol, pas très loin de la maison d'Angleterre.

— Il était toujours en un seul morceau ?

— A peu près. Il avait encore ses ailes et tout, mais ça avait fondu.

— Merde. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de demander s'il y a eu des survivants ?

— J'en doute.

Silence.

— Tu étais dehors quand s'est arrivé ?

— Non, soupire-t-il se surprenant à suivre la ligne d'atterrissage bosselée, le plastique dur déformé mais d'un orange aveuglant à travers la cendre épaisse.

— J'étais tout le temps dans la maison d'Angleterre. Quand le premier _flash _a commencé, France ne pouvait même pas tenir debout et on a dû le tirer en-dessous de la table pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse frapper par des objets qui tombaient des étagères. Quand le second _flash _est arrivé, le toit s'est écroulé.

— C'est plutôt incroyable qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête.

— On était tous en-dessous de la table avec Francis, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était là-bas. Je me souviens juste qu'il faisait vraiment, vraiment chaud et que l'odeur était atroce.

Il se stoppe.

— Angleterre parlait beaucoup. Il avait une radio et essayait d'appeler à l'aide, mais il me parlait aussi beaucoup. Il arrêtait pas de me réveiller.

Il plisse le nez et enjambe les hélices fondues d'un hélicoptère collées au sol, contournant prudemment l'engin.

— C'était agaçant.

Danemark rit et enjambe à son tour les hélices.

— Ça aurait pu être pire... t'aurais pu être coincé avec Alfred. Il t'aurait parlé jusqu'à te rendre sourd.

— Ouais.

Il fronce les sourcils et après un moment, se tourne pour lever les yeux vers Danemark.

— Tu penses qu'il va bien ?

— Qui, Arthur ?

— Oui.

— Absolument, acquiesce-t-il sérieusement. Si quelqu'un peut réussir à tenir malgré tout ce merdier, c'est bien Angleterre.

Il sourit et donne un petit coup de coude à Peter.

— Le vieux est plus fort que ce qu'il paraît. Pareil pour France. Je peux parier que vous étiez tous sur le même bateau et qu'ils ont été admis dans un autre abri. On va peut-être les rencontrer s'ils ont été emmenés en Allemagne eux aussi. Il y a des abris de partout ici, suffit plus que de les trouver.

Sealand reste silencieux pendant un long moment. Il tient la main de Danemark, concentré sur le sol, essayant de ravaler la sensation dérangeante qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il peut se souvenir d'une odeur particulière et après quelques minutes, il soupire bruyamment et serre la main du danois.

— Je crois que France est mort.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il n'a jamais rien dit quand on était sous la table.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort, Peter.

— Il y a eu une odeur après quelques jours.

— C'était peut-être juste du soufre.

— C'était pas ça.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Je suis né pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tu te rappelles ?

— Ah. C'est vrai.

Encore une fois, le silence prend place et ce n'est qu'après qu'ils aient quitté l'aéroport que Danemark reprend avec prudence :

— Tu avais peur ?

Peter se surprend lui-même quand il doit réfléchir à la réponse.

— Je ne me souviens pas.

Une pause.

— Tu as peur maintenant ?

— Et toi ?

— J'ai demandé le premier.

— Oui. Et toi ?

La poigne de Danemark se resserre autour de sa main et il lève les yeux pour regarder le misérable ciel.

— Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie.

**xox**

Après huit jour de marche et de camping, ils le trouvent enfin.

Au pied d'une grande colline, la vallée s'ouvre sous eux en une étendue plate de bâches bleues et de plastiques clairs, pendus sur des ficelles orangées en une sorte de ville-tente dépareillée le long des tuyaux boueux d'une vieille usine de traitement. Ils le sentent avant de le voir; l'air est étouffé par une odeur chimique âcre qui se révèle venir de pneus fumants au centre du marché, aspergés d'un liquide inflammable et auxquels on avait mis le feu seulement quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Le camp entier est entouré de collines roussies et d'usines délabrées, les bâches sont assez bien cachées par l'environnement, nichées bien au fond de l'immense trou formées par les collines.

Depuis leur position, au sommet de la colline, Peter peut voir beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes.

Danemark s'accroupit et observe à travers les jumelles pendant un bon moment avant de donner le départ et d'attraper la main de Peter, son expression sérieuse quand il lui dit de ne pas le lâcher, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Ces endroits-là sont dangereux, explique-t-il alors qu'ils commencent leur descente vers la gorge. Les gens sont ici pour troquer, oui, mais ils voleront aussi si l'opportunité se présente. Ce qui inclut aussi les personnes vivantes.

Il baisse le regard sur l'enfant.

— Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises personnes qui attendent des voyageurs stupides. Ne baisse pas ta garde.

Les yeux écarquillés, il hoche la tête et marche près de Danemark, faisant très attention à rester à sa droite quand ils atteignent le marché et sont immédiatement accueillis par une horde de gens gueulards qui ne leur prêtent pas du tout attention, si ce n'est des regards avides. L'odeur des pneus qui brûlent est encore pire quand ils sont sous les bâches. Elle se mêle aux autres senteurs; la moisissure et les gens qui ne se sont pas lavés étant les deux plus fortes odeurs autre que celle de la boue fétide qui macule leurs chaussures, mouillée et collante, devenue grise à force de cendre, empestant les eaux d'égouts et s'accrochant à leurs pantalons. Dès qu'ils entrent, il tient son bandana près de son visage. Il bloque peu l'odeur, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Des gens de tout âge ont ouvert des étales dans le marché. Certains d'entre eux ont sorti des couvertures et des serviettes pour s'asseoir dessus, des boîtes détrempées empilées maladroitement en des piles inclinées vers eux alors que d'autres s'assoient directement dans la boue, le visage vide d'expression, jetant des regards paranoïaques alors qu'ils colportent leurs objets récupérés d'on ne sait où. Peter analyse plusieurs d'entre eux alors qu'ils avancent. Il n'y a pas une seule personne qui n'a pas été touchée pas les événements d'une manière ou d'une autre, certains plus que d'autres, mais ils sont tous émaciés et arborent un teint cireux, plusieurs membres en moins, ou des cicatrices toujours en train de guérir, encore rouges et fraîches sur les contours. S'ils ont remarqué ses regards, ils n'essaient pas de l'arrêter et leurs expressions plates ne changent pas lorsqu'ils rencontrent son regard.

Cependant, il y a une femme, installée derrière des piles d'anciens magazines et animaux en peluches, qui lui grogne dessus, ses lèvres mouillées et cloquées se rétractant sur ses dents noires quand elle l'attrape en train de la fixer. C'est assez pour le faire sursauter et il s'agrippe plus fortement au bras de Danemark, le poussant à accélérer quand ils passent devant son étale, et il cesse d'observer les gens, préférant regarder le contenu des boîtes à la place.

La plupart ne sont que des ordures. Des journaux humides et des jouets cassés semblent dominés les items disponibles et ça lui rappelle un peu les vides greniers.

Danemark s'arrête devant un vieil homme assis sur une serviette de plage rayée et se penche pour farfouiller dans l'une des boîtes pour en tirer un manteau d'hiver miteux en-dessous d'une pile de bibles moisies. Il l'inspecte un moment et le tend devant Peter. C'est un peu grand, mais il acquiesce quand même avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

— Hé, l'ancêtre, vous voulez quoi pour ça ?

L'homme cligne lentement des yeux et il faut un moment à Peter pour comprendre que ses deux yeux sont du même blanc laiteux que l'œil gauche de Danemark.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix est rugueuse et sifflante, haletante malgré son manque de mouvement, et il se penche en avant, sa main tendue pour toucher la veste.

Danemark l'approche un peu plus pour qu'il puisse la sentir.

— Le manteau. Vous voulez le troquer ?

L'homme réfléchit en émettant un « hmm » bourdonnant et se rassoit.

— Tu m'as l'air d'être un grand garçon. J'pense pô qu'il va t'aller.

— C'est pas pour moi.

Il donne un coup de coude à Peter en lui montrant d'un coup de menton le vieil homme.

— Um... C'est moi qui en ai besoin.

Il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et essaie de ne pas fixer les yeux blancs.

— Je crois qu'il me va.

— Ah, t'as un p'tit gars avec toi. Ton fils ?

Danemark lance un regard rapide à Peter avant de répondre :

— Ouais.

— T'es un chanceux toi, nan ? Vous z'en êtes tous les deux sortis.

Il se tourne soudainement et une quinte de toux le prend, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement comme un ventilateur cassé, n'essayant même pas de cacher le son creux et rude, son corps maigre et blanc roidi par ses souffles courts. Après un moment, il crache rouge dans la boue et essuie sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

— Tu peux l'prendre, siffle-t-il. Fais-en bon usage, hein ?

Danemark fronce les sourcils et donne le manteau à Sealand, baissant l'épaule pour attraper son sac.

— Je ne vais pas juste le prendre comme ça. C'est pas équitable.

— Le mien est mort. Le mieux, c'est que ça aille à un bon gosse.

Il se penche et tâtonne pour trouver ses boîtes jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une caisse en plastique d'un blanc cassé.

— La plupart prenne sans d'mander. C'fait longtemps qu'tu marches ?

— Un moment. On vient de Munich.

— Vous v'nez d'là-bas ?

— Non, hésite-t-il. Du Danemark.

— Ça explique l'accent alors.

Il continue de fouiller dans sa boîte.

— J'viens d'Angleterre moi. Ça fait une éternité que j'suis coincé en Allemagne. Suis arrivé ici sur l'un des bateaux.

— Nous aussi, fait Sealand. Y a à peu près un an.

— Peu près la même chose pour moi. Z'essayez de rentrer chez vous ?

— Oui.

Il raille :

— C'était ce que je voulais faire moi aussi. J'y arrivais plutôt bien.

Peter regarde curieusement le vieil homme jeter des morceaux de papiers humides hors de la boîte.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a arrêté ?

Il rit, d'un rire court et rocailleux, et cesse sa fouille juste le temps de se taper sur le genou.

— La même chose qui les arrête tous. Y a que'que chose dans la cendre, tu sais ? T'en respires trop et ça te met à terre tout d'suite après. (il tape sa tempe de l'index) Ça commence avec tes yeux et tes oreilles, et après t'as plus d'jambes. T'peux pas aller bien loin si tu voir rien ou si t'peux pas marcher, hein ? (il tousse bruyamment) A la fin, ça s'installe dans ta poitrine. Ça t'prend tes poumons.

Il rit encore et retourne la boîte sur ses genoux, des sac tombant devant lui.

— J'sais pas c'que c'est, mais par ici, tout le monde en crève.

La respiration de Peter s'accélère et il s'accroche à Danemark. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais l'homme l'interrompt d'une toux rugueuse.

— Dis-moi, t'as quel âge ?

Peter lève la tête vers Danemark avant de la baisser.

— Douze ans, dit-il après un moment.

— Pareil que l'mien, alors. Ah, voilà. R'garde si ça t'va.

Il prend un sac en plastique et le tend pour que l'un d'entre eux le prenne.

Sealand le prend et défait délicatement le nœud, clignant des yeux, surpris, quand il en retire une paire poussiéreuse, mais sinon neuve, de bottes. Danemark a l'air aussi choqué que lui et se retourne vers le vieil homme.

— Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser les prendre comme ça.

— Y m'servent à rien.

Il se tourne approximativement vers Peter.

— Bah alors, mets-les. Elles te vont ?

Il retire une de ses basket et glisse son pied dans l'une des bottes, lâchant la main du danois pour la lacer.

— Ouais, fait-il en levant le regard vers Danemark, incertain de s'il devait être heureux ou non. Elles sont parfaites.

— Bien, bien. Alors prends-les.

Pendant que Peter chausse l'autre botte, Danemark fouine dans son sac et en ressort une conserve de haricots cuits et une écharpe tricotée pleine de troues et moucheté de suie. Il se penche en avant et l'enroule autour du cou de l'homme, fourrant la conserve entre ses mains.

— C'est avec une ouverture facile, alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'un ouvre-boîte, dit-il doucement. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais...

L'homme secoue la main.

— J'veux pas d'ta pitié. J'm'en sors bien.

Il essaie de rendre la conserve mais se rate de plusieurs centimètres, la faisant tomber dans la boue, jurant quand il l'entend s'étaler sur le sol mouillé.

Danemark soupire et la ramasse pour la replacer sur ses genoux.

— Prenez-là simplement. Je ne peux pas juste vous laisser nous donner ça.

Il s'arrête un instant et presse doucement l'épaule de l'homme.

— Merci. On avait vraiment besoin de ces affaires.

— Y a pas d'quoi.

Il attend, écoutant Danemark aider Peter à mettre le grand manteau, le fermer jusqu'au cou puis arranger la capuche sur sa tête. Une fois qu'il a rangé l'anorak dans son sac et réajusté son propre manteau, il prend de nouveau la main de Peter et ils reprennent leur chemin à travers les étales.

L'homme leur fait un signe d'au revoir.

— Prends soin d'ton garçon.

Danemark acquiesce.

— Je le ferai.

Ils ne restent pas longtemps dans le camp. Ils s'arrêtent à deux autres étales et Danemark échange une petite pelle de jardinage contre une paire de chaussettes en laine et un carnet de croquis humide, qu'il place dans le sac-à-dos de Peter. Ils regardent attentivement les autres boîtes, Sealand restant silencieux, mais ne trouvent rien d'autre d'utile et partent rapidement du marché, laissant les bâches nauséabondes derrière eux pour se diriger vers la colline qui les ramènera à la route.

Alors qu'ils commencent leur lente montée vers la route, il faut à Peter toute sa volonté pour ignorer l'œil brumeux de Danemark et son pas rude et boiteux.

_A suivre..._


	6. Gutters 06

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) :** Glassamilk

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire, traduite depuis l'anglais, est la propriété complète de Glassamilk, et les personnages (subliiiimes personnages!) sont la propriété exclusive de Himaruya H. !

**Rating :** M, et sûrement pas à cause de scènes chaudasses mes cocos...

**Note de la traductrice qui est allée voir le Chat Potté et s'est bien amusée :**

Saluuut !

Donc oui, je suis allée voir le Chat Potté (très mignon ce chaton, soit dit en passant !) et oui, j'ai pensé en revenant à vous poster ENFIN le chapitre six ! (j'avoue, j'ai été une sacrée flemmarde qui avait trop la flemme de se relire et demander de l'aide à sa soeur pour se corriger... que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais été une personne très... rapide... u_u)

Que dire sur ce chapitre sans vous spoiler...

Hmm, rien, je pense x)

Je peux juste vous assurer que l'aventure ne fait que commencer !

Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent et m'encouragent, ça fait chaud au coeur :'D

Ce moment d'émotion passé... place à la fic !

(PS : la devise complète de l'Egypte est censée être_ Silence et patience, liberté, socialisme, unité_, mais je l'ai coupé pour coller à la fic u_u)

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se font sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est sur le profil !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Gutters — Chapitre 6 sur 20**

_Égypte : « Silence et patience »_

Quelques heures après avoir quitté le marché aux puces, ils montent leur camp dans un énorme tuyau de béton retourné, vestige d'une des nombreuses usines de la zone. Ils le trouvent par hasard, sa bordure ressortant à travers les enchevêtrement de mauvaises herbes et de boue, et bien qu'ils auraient pu marcher tous deux plus longtemps Danemark juge qu'il est temps de faire une pause pour la journée, et que trouver un meilleur abri serait peu probable. Il se met immédiatement à sortir leurs affaires au centre du tube avant que Sealand ne puisse s'y opposer.

— Il est encore très tôt, fait-il après qu'ils aient tous deux mangé. Tu veux apprendre à charger un fusil ?

Aussi fatigué qu'il soit, la perspective d'un apprentissage en rapport aux armes à feu le fait bondir d'enthousiasme et il acquiesce, retirant précipitamment ses lunettes et sa capuche tandis que Danemark sort le fusil et va se poster à l'entrée du tube où quelques taches de lumière ruissellent sur la toile que forment les racines sur-développées. Il fait signe à Peter de s'asseoir devant lui et encercle sa taille de ses bras, pose le fusil sur les genoux du garçon, et pointe le chargeur.

— Bien, première chose : avant de tirer, il faut qu'il y ait des balles dedans.

— Pff.

— Tais-toi.

Il tourne l'arme sur le côté et lui montre un petit loquet devant le pontet.

— Bon, celui-ci a un chargeur intégré, alors tu dois le charger manuellement. Tu appuies juste là et la platine va pivoter.

— Okay...

Peter suit les instructions et la platine s'ouvre, deux cylindres tombent sur ses genoux. Danemark les ramasse et les tient au creux de sa main tout en continuant :

— Ensuite, tu dois retirer ce qu'il y a dans la cavité.

Il prend la main de Peter dans la sienne et la referme autour du levier de culasse.

— Ouvre la culasse en tirant sur la clé de bascule aussi loin que possible, explique-t-il en guidant ses mains. Comme ça.

Sealand acquiesce et Danemark le laisse essayer tout seul, faisant un petit son d'approbation quand il refait parfaitement la manœuvre à son premier essaie et éjecte les cartouches inutilisées. Danemark les attrape et les pose devant lui.

— Bon boulot. Okay, pour le charger c'est simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est les pousser dans le chargeur. Celui-ci peut contenir cinq balles, mais vu qu'on n'en a que trois, tu peux toutes les charger.

Il lui fait une démonstration.

— Tu vois ? C'est du gâteau. Maintenant, à toi.

— Finlande m'avait montré comment on devait faire, une fois, sur un nouveau fusil, dit-il doucement en faisant glisser prudemment la seconde cartouche. Il avait une bien meilleure finition.

— Ouais, bah celui-là est nul à chier. Je l'ai trouvé à l'arrière d'une maison-bateau, alors t'attends pas à mieux.

Il reste silencieux un moment, observant Peter charger la dernière balle et remettre la platine en place.

— Tu veux que j'te dise, je ne connais pas une seule personne qui peut charger un fusil aussi vite que Tino. Lui et moi, on avait l'habitude de partir faire des tirs parfois, et je repartais toujours humilié parce qu'il me montrait de ces trucs... incroyables.

— Il a dit que t'étais un tireur vraiment pourri.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Il tourne le fusil.

— Et c'est le cas. J'aime pas les armes à feu.

— Comment ça se fait ?

— Ça ne me convient pas, c'est tout, dit-il aigrement. J'ai passé tellement de temps à me battre avec des épées et des haches que quand les flingues sont apparus, ils n'ont fait que m'embrouiller. Et c'est toujours le cas. Bref, l'étape suivante : tu pousses la clé de bascule vers l'avant aussi loin que possible et après, il se ferme. Ça va bander une balle dans le chargeur et tu pourras la tirer tant que le cran de sécurité est retiré.

— Le cran de sécurité est retiré, là ?

— Bordel, non. T'as douze ans.

— J'ai pas douze ans !

Il roule des yeux.

— Bon, d'accord, tu_ as l'air_ d'avoir douze ans. Maintenant viens ici, assieds-toi.

Il donne des petits coups à Peter pour qu'il corrige sa posture et lui fait mettre sa main droite autour de la crosse.

— Ne mets jamais ton doigt dans le pontet jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à tirer, compris ?

Il lui fait mettre la main gauche sur la garde et l'accule contre son épaule.

— Garde-le bloqué dans cette position, tout contre ton épaule, bien fermement. Voilà.

Il lâche les mains de Peter et le laisse le tenir lui-même, s'ajustant au poids pour le garder dans une position confortable.

— Si tu peux, essaie de te rappeler de respirer quand tu tires. Ça t'aidera à garder ton équilibre et ton coup sera sacrément plus précis que si tu paniquais.

Peter hoche la tête et s'entraîne à mettre le fusil en joue plusieurs fois.

— J'aimerais tirer pour de vrai.

— Moi aussi. Mais ces trois cartouches sont les seules que j'ai. On doit les garder au cas-où.

— Tu n'as pas réussi à en trouver plus ?

— Nope. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas gâcher celles qu'on a, soupire-t-il en se penchant légèrement en arrière. Avant, j'avais deux balles pour les urgences et une pour moi, mais dorénavant, c'est plus qu'une pour les urgences.

Peter sent son corps se raidir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, une pour toi ?

— Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Juste au cas où.

Il déglutit difficilement et lui rend le fusil, s'accroupissant tous les deux pour ramper vers le centre du tube où se trouve leur couche.

— Et maintenant, tu n'en as qu'une pour les urgences parce qu'il y en une pour... pour-

— Pour toi.

Danemark pose l'arme derrière eux et s'allonge. Après que Peter l'ait rejoint, il tire les couvertures sur eux et bâille, le plus jeune se recroquevillant à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule, se rapprochant de l'adulte pour s'installer maladroitement dans le petit espace. Les derniers faisceaux de lumières s'estompent et Sealand reste silencieux, jouant avec ses doigts, le cœur palpitant d'anxiété.

— Hé, Danemark ? demande-t-il assez doucement pour que sa voix ne se répercute pas contre les murs. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai un jour me tirer une balle.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si ce moment arrive, je le ferai pour nous deux.

Peter en a le souffle coupé.

— T-tu ferais ça ? Tu me tuerais ?

Danemark approuve.

— Si ça veut dire te sauver de quelque chose de pire, oui.

Il soupire devant le silence effarouché de Sealand et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

— Ne te méprends pas. C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je veux faire, et la situation devra être complètement irrécupérable pour m'obliger à le faire. Il y a très, très peu de situations auxquelles je pense et qui me mettraient dans cette position.

— Comme quoi ?

— C'est une question vraiment sinistre, tu trouves pas ?

— Dis-le, c'est tout.

Il expire lentement, en pleine réflexion.

— Si on se faisait attraper par de mauvaises personnes et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire, je le ferais.

— Parce que l'alternative serait pire ?

—Absolument.

Une pause.

— Tu penses que ces mauvaises personnes nous attraperont un jour ?

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Danemark de sombrer dans le silence. Après un moment, il roule sur le flanc et prend Peter dans ses bras, appuyant sa joue contre le haut de son crâne.

— S'ils nous attrapent, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher.

— Alors... tu penses qu'ils nous attraperont ?

Danemark laisse échapper un nouveau soupir et l'étreint plus fortement.

— Dors, Peter.

**xox**

Il est tard dans l'après-midi, un jour particulièrement froid, quand un incident survient.

Avec le poste de troc à plusieurs jours de marche derrière eux, il ont débarqué dans une petite ville qui, comparée aux autres par lesquelles ils étaient déjà passés, est encore en assez bon état. La plupart des bâtiments sont toujours debout malgré leurs façades carbonisées et brouillées de cendre, et les trottoirs de la rue principale sont encore assez plats pour qu'on puisse marcher dessus en ligne droite. Après être passés par tant de communautés dilapidées, en ruines, en trouver une intacte donne le frisson et Peter ne peux rien faire contre la boule de nervosité qui lui noue les entrailles quand ils entrent dans la ville. Depuis le haut de la colline, il ne peut pas voir grand chose hormis le fait que tout a l'air de tenir, mais Danemark l'arrête et fixe l'horizon un long moment avant de serrer la main de Sealand pour le guider vers les rues.

— Reste près de moi, lui dit-il. Dans une zone encore en si bon état, il doit y avoir un tas de gens qui vit ici.

Peter hoche la tête et garde les yeux ouverts à l'affût du moindre mouvement le long de l'allée. Les rues sont parsemées de cendre qui ne mènent nulle part, paisibles si ce n'est foulées par leurs pas, mais il y a une légère brise qui semble souffler sans fin autour d'eux, à travers les réverbères recourbés et les fenêtres cassées, un souffle de vent nu qui fait tourbillonner la poussière qui se réinstallent toutes les quelques minutes. La rue principale semble déserte, mais quand Danemark se retourne et voit que leurs traces de pas ont disparues dans leur sillage, ni l'un ni l'autre ne croient un instant qu'ils sont seuls.

Ils restent proches des murs des immeubles en marchant d'un pas lent et prudent, et Danemark s'arrête à chaque intersection pour jeter des pierres dans les rues, brisant le silence glacial et attendant, tendu, que quelque chose vienne interrompre le calme plat avant de reprendre leur marche. Ils traversent la rue presque réticents pour ne pas rester à découvert et vérifient chaque coin et recoin avant de les contourner, mais aucune présence vivante ne se fait connaître.

La ville est comme dépourvue d'humanité.

Quelque part au loin, ils peuvent entendre quelque chose claquer dans le vent, mais la cendre est trop épaisse pour leur permettre d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Ou même plus loin qu'un immeuble. Peter n'a pas vu de visibilité aussi pauvre dans toutes les autres cités qu'ils ont traversés et il est certain que s'il en venait à lâcher la main de Danemark et se trouvait séparer de lui, ils seraient incapables de se retrouver sans devoir crier le nom de l'autre.

— Comment ça se fait que la cendre est aussi mauvaise ici ?demande doucement Peter quand il s'arrêtent à une nouvelle intersection et que Danemark jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur d'une fenêtre brisée d'un vieux bureau de poste. Et il n'y a rien qui brûle et pourtant ça sent tout comme, ajoute-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas... il doit sûrement y avoir quelques chose de gros qui brûle dans la ville d'à côté. Peut-être une forêt ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il se tait un instant et se recule du building.

— Je ne comprends pas. Il y a tellement d'endroits où se cacher ici mais il n'y a rien. Pas de gens, pas d'animaux, rien.

Ils recommencent à marcher.

— Peut-être qu'ils sont tous terrés quelques part, propose Peter. Il y a encore beaucoup de bâtiments, alors...?

— J'sais pas... J'ai juste l'impression qu'on aurait dû croiser quelqu'un jusqu'à présent. Ou les restes de quelqu'un. (il montre du menton les gouttières des rues) D'habitude, il y a au moins des corps sur les routes, mais cet endroit est totalement vide.

— Et s'il y a un bunker ? Comme... un qui serait sous-terrain ?

Il réfléchit, un bourdonnement lui échappant.

— Peut-être. Mais ça n'explique rien pour les rues. La plupart des abris sous-terrains ont une fosse à brûler, à l'extérieur des portes, pour se débarrasser des cadavres, mais il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'ils aient fait tout le chemin pour sortir les gens de la ville. Où est l'intérêt si personne ne vit à la surface ?

Sealand n'a pas de réponse à ça.

Ils s'arrêtent encore une fois à une intersection au coin de la ville et Danemark montre du doigt un grand bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue.

— C'était une fabrique de conserves. On devrait aller y jeter un œil, voir s'il reste pas quelque chose dedans.

Peter déglutit nerveusement. Il n'a encore jamais pillé d'établissement, et le bâtiment à deux étages semble de bien plus mauvaise augure que ce qu'une usine à fruits devrait être. Il suit Danemark à travers la rue et tient le fusil pendant que le plus vieux force la porte avec le pied de biche, faisant le guet pendant que Danemark a le dos tourné. Le bois de la porte est vieux et cède facilement, le fort craquement faisant écho au travers de la ville quand les charnières éclatent et s'ouvrent en balançant dans l'office noire et poussiéreuse. Danemark glisse le pied de biche dans son sac et met son fusil en joue alors qu'il fait un pas dans la pièce.

— On devrait aller en haut, lâche-t-il après un moment d'inspection dans le bureau et n'avoir rien trouvé d'utile. C'est sûrement là qu'ils font tout.

Sealand lève les yeux de la pile de vieux magazines poussiéreux sur la table basse pour en montrer un.

— Je peux le prendre ?

— Bien sûr, ce que tu veux. C'est quoi ?

— J'sais pas, un magazine sur la nature ou un truc du genre.

Il fait passer son sac-à-dos devant lui et fourre le nouvel item aux côtés du carnet de croquis maintenant sec que Danemark lui avait donné. Il n'y a encore rien dessiné, ne voulant pas gaspiller l'encre de l'unique stylo du danois.

Ils se frayent un chemin dans l'espace dédié aux transports maritimes du rez-de-chaussée où ils trouvent un grand escalier menant à la zone d'empaquetage. Là, il y a moins de poussière mais l'obscurité n'en est pas moins intimidante alors qu'ils commencent à monter précautionneusement les marches, Peter suit de près Danemark et s'accrochant fermement à l'arrière de son sac pour éviter d'être séparé de lui dans l'espace restreint. Ils débarquent sur une longue ligne de production peu éclairée où un tapis roulant délayé est toujours relié à une machine de sertissage débordant de pots en verre et de feuilles d'étain, des caisses et poubelles renversées juste en-dessous des machines sur le sol sale.

Ça pue le fruit pourri.

— Il n'y a plus rien de frais, tousse Danemark avant de pousser ses lunettes sur son front.

Il y a assez de cendre qui macule sa peau pour que Peter puisse distinguer l' empreinte parfaite du masque autour de ses yeux.

— On va voir aux alentours si on peut trouver une pièce de stockage ou autre qui pourrait contenir les conserves déjà préparées.

Il lâche avec réticence la main de l'adulte et avance vers le centre de la pièce. Le sol grince sous ses bottes à chaque pas, amplifiés par le silence étouffant, mais il n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il doit rester concentré sur sa tâche. Le building hanté est trop agaçant et trop silencieux, et il n'a pas l'intention de perdre plus de temps ici, surtout quand il remarque des rats malingres parcourir le sol. Il balaie du regard le parterre et n'est pas surpris de trouver guère plus que des noyaux de fruits et des étiquettes de conserves parsemant le long des murs, soufflé en piles par le vent venant des fenêtres brisées et laissés comme tel, à pourrir avec les restes poisseux de ce qui, pense Peter, a dû être des pêches et des abricots.

Un tas de boîtes dans le coin de la pièce pique son intérêt. Comme tout le reste, elles sont couvertes d'une couche de crasse, mais même au travers de la poussière et la cendre, il peut voir des étiquettes d'expédition imprimées et collées sur leurs côtés, des petits rabats ouvert sur les côtés pour les transporter facilement. Il fouine sous la basse lumière, s'approchant plus près.

À travers les poignées, il peut tout juste voir la surface réfléchissante du verre.

Il se fend d'un grand sourire et s'avance des boîtes.

— Hé, j'ai trouvé quel–

Il est coupé court par son pied disparaissant à travers le sol.

Il a à peine le temps de crier le nom de Danemark que les planches de bois chuintent, le sol se scindant sous lui pour ne laisser rien d'autre que le vide sous ses pieds. Il a le réflexe de chercher quelque chose – n'importe quoi – à quoi se raccrocher, mais le sol pourri et lisse s'effondre plus vite que ce à quoi il peut faire face, le faisant tomber en avant et lui fracassant le menton sur la bordure du trou avant qu'il n'y tombe.

Il reste en chute libre le temps d'une seconde.

Ses oreilles enregistrent le son de quelque chose qui craque avant qu'il ne sente son corps entier remonter vers le haut et se balancer, planant dans le vide, et il se force à ouvrir les yeux juste au moment où quelque chose de vert vole devant lui et s'écrase au sol; le sac de Danemark. Au-dessus de lui, Danemark est sur le flanc, au bord du gouffre et empoigne d'une main la anse du sac-à-dos de Sealand, l'autre accrochée fermement au pied de la machine de sertissage, ses deux bras minces apparemment mis à rude épreuve pour les empêcher tous deux de tomber.

— Peter ! dit-il bruyamment à travers ses dents serrées. Est-ce que tu peux atteindre le bord ?

Il doit lutter pour ne pas laisser transparaître dans sa voix la panique qui fait rage en lui.

— N-non...!

Il peut entendre Danemark jurer et laisse échapper un cri perçant quand le sol craque de manière inquiétante.

— I-il va encore s'effondrer !

— Bordel, je sais, tiens bon !

Il roule sur le ventre.

— Tiens bien ma main, d'accord ? Je vais te tirer vers le haut. Quand tu arrives au bord, essaie d'y mettre tes pieds.

Peter attrape le poignet osseux de Danemark et retient son souffle quand le plus vieux commence à le tirer, centimètre par centimètre, grognant alors qu'il s'efforce de reculer du trou pour atteindre le tapis roulant. Pendant tout ce temps-là, le parquet continue de craquer, gémir, et Peter doit garder tout son self contrôle pour ne pas crier à Danemark de se dépêcher, préférant supplier du regard son visage tendu, crispé par l'effort et grimaçant. Il ouvre grand les yeux quand un craquement plus fort se fait entendre et tire de manière colossale une dernière fois, rugissant à travers ses dents serrées et traînant Peter sur le bord juste au moment où le plancher s'ouvre à nouveau et avale les cageots, le bruit de verre brisé et de tuiles qui se fracassent explosant au travers de tout l'immeuble quand tout atterrit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il tombe contre le torse de Danemark et ils s'écartent tout deux sur ce qu'il reste du sol. Peter tremble comme une feuille, se forçant à se relever et se tourne pour voir l'immense trou béant dans le sol, la poussière retombant sur la pièce et l'usine plongeant à nouveau dans le silence. Il serre le devant de la veste de Danemark.

_Ne pleure pas..._ pense-t-il. _Pleure pas, pleure pas, pleure pas..._

Une plainte aigüe retentit soudain au loin.

Au départ lente et inaudible, comme si le son n'arrive pas à sortir, avant de prendre de l'ampleur et devenir un hurlement strident absorbant le moindre bruit. C'est un son grésillant, comme un vieil enregistrement et amplifié par des enceintes.

Une sirène.

Danemark bondit sur ses pieds.

— On doit y aller, dit-il rapidement. On doit partir _maintenant_.

Peter lève les yeux sur son visage, glapissant quand Danemark l'attrape par le bras d'une main rugueuse et commence à le traîner vers les escaliers.

— P-pourquoi ?

Ils se ruent au rez-de-chaussée et il trébuche sur la dernière marche.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Pas maintenant. Continue de bouger.

Alors qu'ils passent devant une pile de décombres sur le sol, Peter tire l'arrière de la veste de Danemark et essaie de le retenir.

— Et ton sac ? crie-t-il en faisant des gestes frénétiques vers les gravats où était enfouit le sac. Tout est dedans ton sac !

Le danois se retourne et le tire brutalement en avant.

— Laisse tomber ! hurle-t-il. On le remplacera plus tard !

Ils se ruent à travers la porte arrière et dès lors, Danemark se lance dans une course effrénée. Ils garde sa main scellée à celle de Sealand, ne ralentissant pas quand Peter lutte pour garder le même rythme, préférant à la place pratiquement le traîner à chaque fois qu'il trébuche, le tirant à travers les rues pour retourner aux bordures de la ville qui commence à sombrer dans l'obscurité avec les premières noirceurs de la nuit. Cette fois, ils ne s'arrêtent pas aux intersections ni ne vérifient les fenêtres et quand Peter risque un coup d'œil en arrière, il s'étale presque au sol.

A l'autre bout de la grande rue, un gros camion avance au ralenti, crachant de la fumée dans l'air, une sirène rouge en rotation sur le haut de la toiture. Il ne peut rien voir de plus que ses phares à travers la cendre, mais il peut entendre le moteur gronder et le bruit des gens criant à pleins poumons après eux.

Quelque chose de chaud siffle près de sa joue et explose la vitre d'une voiture garée sur la chaussée.

— Continue de courir ! crie Danemark alors qu'il pousse un hurlement.

Peter est loin de vouloir le questionner cette fois.

Le moteur du camion rugit et commence à dévaler la rue juste quand ils arrivent aux rampes de l'autoroute. Ils se faufilent entre plusieurs carcasses de véhicules avant d'arriver à l'artère principale et de là, ils sautent la rambarde et foncent dans la zone boisée qui longe la route, leurs bottes martelant la terre détrempée alors que les feuillages griffent leurs visages. Ils courent entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus entendre le camion, mais même là, Danemark ne s'arrête pas. Ils slaloment dans les bois, la poitrine lourde, et Peter sent ses poumons brûler quand Danemark le tire au bas d'un ravin pour réapparaître de l'autre côté des bois, débouchant sur une autre autoroute.

Danemark attrape la portière de la première voiture qu'il trouve et l'ouvre brusquement, jetant sans ménagement Peter à l'intérieur avant de sauter dedans à son tour, cachant le garçon sous lui, une main placée derrière sa tête et l'autre approchant le fusil à ses côtés.

— Ne bouge pas, souffle-t-il rudement.

Il reste aussi immobile qu'une statue, exceptée pour son souffle irrégulier, Peter accroché à lui, et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restent couchés là à attendre, tendant l'oreille à l'affût de bruits de pas, de moteurs ou de coups de feu.

Rien ne vient.

Ce n'est que lorsque Peter réalise à quel point la respiration de Danemark est inégale qu'il se pousse de lui et se retourne pour faire face à l'homme. Le visage du danois est blanc comme un linge malgré leur course effrénée et ses yeux sont étroitement clos derrière ses mèches trempées de sueur, des sifflements pénibles s'échappent de ses dents serrées alors qu'il s'assoit en tremblant et sort en titubant de la voiture, Peter le suivant de près, restant assis sur le bord du siège tandis que Danemark s'affale contre le véhicule.

— Ç-ça va ? demande Peter en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Danemark crispe la main sur le devant de son manteau et acquiesce, chancelant. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, mais écarquille les yeux avant de pouvoir dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot et s'affaisse un peu plus contre la portière. Il tombe à genoux, agrippant sa poitrine et vacille en avant, plantant ses deux mains au sol quand une violente toux secoue tout son corps assez fort pour qu'il tombe à terre, redressé sur les coudes. Peter hoquète et bondit sur ses pieds dans l'optique de l'aider à se redresser, mais il s'arrête net devant le danois tremblant.

Le sol est taché de rouge.

_A suivre..._


	7. Gutters 07

**Auteur :** Glassamilk

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre(s) précédent(s).

**Note de la traductrice super méga fatiguée et au bord de la crise nerveuse :**

Yo everyone !

Je viens de récupérer mon ordi, vide de tous dossiers, donc de toutes traductions, donc de tout updates… Je suis tellement heureuse de devoir recommencer à traduire les chapitres d'avance que j'avais ! (va chercher une corde pour se pendre. Bien rêche, la corde.)

Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai passé ma semaine donc à tenter tout d'abord de récupérer mes dossiers, dans le mince espoir de retrouver au moins deux, trois chapitres de Gutters… mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance… Du coup, j'ai passé le reste de la semaine à traduire le chapitre qui est donc sous vos yeux. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, vu que je me souviens avoir traduit ce chapitre en Septembre dernier… Donc ouais, ça date, et ouais, la traduction est forcément différente, et ouais, je suis désespérée parce que j'ai peur d'être passée à côté de ce que j'avais fait au début, et du coup, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une grosse merde.

Donc voilà pour le gros bloc de lamentations, mais bon, j'éprouvais le besoin de chialer quelque part et je profite de cet instant pour le faire u_u

J'espère juste que le chapitre vous plaira, sincèrement.

Je risque de revenir dessus dans quelques temps, histoire de retoucher la traduction car j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout foiré et je n'aime pas fournir du travail tout moche aux lecteurs… (je suis admirable, je sais !) Donc, j'ai terminé de traduire ce chap pile poil fin Janvier, mais je ne m'étais pas encore relu… Du coup, si mes calculs sont bons, ça fait deux mois de retard et j'en suis affreusement désolée !

Je ne vais pas dire « mais pas de soucis, j'ai des chapitres sous le coude et hop là ! j'vous en poste trois d'un coup ni vu ni connu pour rattraper le retard ! » parce que c'est FAUUUUX ! Je n'ai malheureusement plus d'avance sur vous, chers lecteurs, alors ça prendra beaucoup, beaucoup de temps entre chaque update…

DESOLEEEEE !

Je ne peux donc plus promettre un chapitre par mois… Erf, je me sens minable, d'un coup…

**PS :** j'ai galéré à trouver la devise du chapitre… je me demande si vous y faites attention au moins XD pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, j'ai choisi cette devise par rapport à ce que dit/pense Sealand.

Bref, ces explications mises à part…

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 7 sur 20<strong>

_Belize : « Je fleuris à l'ombre »_

Peu de choses rendent Sealand plus nerveux qu'il ne l'est à la vue du sang. Les araignées sont classées haut dans sa liste, tout comme la cuisine d'Arthur et les moments de colère de Berwald, et encore ce n'était que s'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Il se moque de se faire gronder, après tout, les mots ne sont que des mots et sont sans menace et puis, franchement, ses figures parentales ont des punitions bien à eux. A bien des égards, il n'a aucune raison de se plaindre. Lettonie a dû en voir bien plus si on se fit à ses tremblements et il sait que Wy est connue pour avoir passé des heures debout dans un coin après chaque mauvaise conduite. Alors, vraiment, sa liste ne se réduit en fait qu'aux araignées et au sang.

Le sang ne le rend pas juste nerveux. En grandissant, il en est arrivé au point où sa simple vue lui confine la poitrine et ses muscles se tendent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nettoyé on qu'on le tienne assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse plus le voir ou le sentir. Il en déteste la couleur. Et son odeur chargée de cuivre, aussi. Même les petites coupures faites par le papier le mettent dans un état pitoyable, surtout si des petites gouttes de sang se mettent à perler, et il fait toujours attention à garder sur lui des pansements juste au cas où une telle chose lui arriverait lorsqu'il joue ou qu'il se faufile dans les salles de réunions. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas ça; ce n'est rien de plus qu'un rappel de la guerre pour lui, et même s'il n'a jamais vraiment été sur le front, le souvenir fantôme d'Angleterre dans son uniforme bien repassé lui revient, semblant meurtri et endolori alors qu'il tentait de cacher ses blessures.

Il n'aime pas le sang car il lui rappelle à quel point ils sont en réalité vulnérables.

Cette fois-ci n'est pas différente. La première toux est assez violente pour qu'il n'ait même pas le temps de voir la façon dont le sang éclabousse en une fine ligne de pointillés à ses pieds, formant un contraste soudain et importun avec ce qui les entoure. C'est une strie hargneuse d'un rouge criard et mouillé dans leur petit monde gris et poussiéreux, faisant s'arrêter d'un coup Peter devant Danemark, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains crispées sur le devant de son manteau alors qu'il le regarde presque perdre son équilibre dans une nouvelle violente secousse. Il veut bouger. Il veut enjamber la ligne écarlate et toucher Danemark, mais ses pieds sont enracinés fermement au sol, et il ne fait que regarder Danemark plaquer une main devant sa bouche, toujours appuyé sur ses coudes et ses genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle mais ne faisant que tousser plus fort jusqu'à ce que du rouge teinte la paume de sa main, coulant entre ses doigts; gouttant sur le béton en de parfaits petits cercles, d'une manière plus gracieuse que le premier arc furieux, mais pas moins mortifiante.

Peter déglutit avec difficulté et tente d'avancer sans succès. Danemark a les yeux étroitement clos, mais continue d'essayer de dire quelque chose, les mots se perdant directement dans la cavité humide et bruyante de sa poitrine, et Peter est sûr et certain qu'il essaie, et échoue, de le rassurer. Sans doute en train d'essayer de lui dire de ne pas y prêter attention.

Trop stupide pour demander de l'aide.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue et se force enfin à enjamber les éclaboussures de sang juste quand Danemark commence à regagner son calme. Il reste en appuie sur ses genoux et baisse la tête entre ses bras, la main qui était plaquée contre sa bouche maintenant sur le sol, laissant derrière elle une nouvelle traînée incarnate quand il l'enlève pour se redresser sur ses jambes chancelantes et crache dans la cendre. Plus de rouge dans le gris.

— On doit continuer de bouger, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses bottes raclent le sol quand il titube une fois debout.

— On doit bouger.

Peter attrape la manche poussiéreuse de sa veste et lève un regard sérieux vers lui.

— C'était quoi ça ? demande-t-il doucement, essayant toujours de ne pas paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

Danemark essuie sa bouche d'un revers de main.

— Rien. Tout va bien. Maintenant viens, il va faire nuit noire dans quelques heures et on n'a pas notre sac. On doit y aller.

Il essaie d'attraper la main de Peter. Son geste, pour une quelconque raison, engendre la colère en lui qui prend le dessus sur son anxiété et il recule brusquement.

— Non ! crie-t-il. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Il empoigne la veste de Danemark et le tire derrière lui, trébuchant, jusqu'à la portière ouverte de la voiture où il le pousse à s'asseoir, surpris de la facilité de la chose. Il appuie sur les épaules de l'adulte et recule juste assez pour voir son visage, vide de toute expression, et il se mord la lèvre.

— Tu es malade, pas vrai ?

Danemark ne dit rien.

— Tu as ce que le vieil homme a.

Encore une fois, silence.

Peter serre les poings et fait un pas en arrière.

— Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! hurle-t-il.

— Peter.

La voix du Danois est plate et il tend le bras pour prendre sa main.

— Ne cris pas. Ces gens sont sûrement encore en train de nous chercher.

Il noue leurs doigts ensemble et le fixe intensément, l'attirant plus près de lui.

— Et je vais _bien_. Je continue de marcher, non ?

Il essaie de sourire mais n'arrive guère qu'à remonter le coin de ses lèvres.

— T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Pendant un instant, Peter reste bouche bée, furieux, avant de retirer brusquement sa main.

— _Arrête_ de faire ça ! Arrête de faire comme si tout va bien !

Il agite frénétiquement la paume de sa main devant le visage de Danemark.

Chaque doigt ganté est tacheté de sang.

— Tu ne peux pas simplement faire l'ignorant alors que tu vas mal !

Danemark ne fait qu'observer longuement sa main tendue. Il porte toujours le même visage vide d'expression alors qu'il cherche une réponse, et après plusieurs instants laconiques, il finit par soupirer et pose le fusil en travers de ses genoux.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche. Parfois, c'est juste comme ça.

— Comme quoi ?

— Difficile de respirer. De marcher.

Sealand déglutit.

— Ça arrive souvent ?

— Les problèmes pour respirer ?

— Non.

— Oh.

Danemark regarde l'intérieur de sa main; le gant est teinté de vermeil.

— Ça.

Il essuie sa main sur son pantalon.

— Parfois.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Peter-

— Dis-moi !

Il soupire bruyamment.

— Je ne sais pas. Des fois. A chaque fois que je cours trop.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et plante son regard dans le sien.

— Mais je te l'ai dit; t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je m'en occupe et j'irai bien.

Sealand fronce les sourcils.

— Jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la vue et ne puisses plus marcher et meurs.

— Je ne vais pas mourir.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Si, je le sais.

— Et comment ?

— Je dois m'occuper de toi.

Il a un sourire en coin.

— Je ne peux pas mourir jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu es sauf.

— Comment t'es censé y arriver si tu ne peux pas respirer ?

Danemark n'a pas de réponse à ça.

Peter s'accroupit et fait passer son sac devant lui avec colère, farfouillant dedans.

— Papa Berwald et Oncle Norvège avaient raison. T'es vraiment un crétin.

Il en sort une taie d'oreiller graisseuse et se remet debout devant Danemark, tirant quelque chose de noir hors du tissu qu'il plaque sans ménagement contre son visage avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

— Porte ça.

Danemark cligne des yeux et effleure du bout des doigts le plastique lisse et sombre du masque couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Ses sourcils se froncent et même sans être capable de voir son visage en entier, Peter sait qu'il a un air renfrogné.

— Tu avais un masque respiratoire avec toi pendant tout ce temps ? demande-t-il, la colère présente dans sa voix étouffée par le masque. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas porté ?

— Il vient d'un garçon Polonais qui était dans le bunker avec moi.

Il croise les bras et lance un regard plein de défiance au Danois.

— Et je ne le portais pas parce que je le gardais pour une urgence.

— Espèce de stupide petit-… tu dois le porter dès maintenant !

Il se met à enlever le masque.

— Si j'avais su que tu avais ça, je t'aurais pas traîné de partout dans la cendre avec juste un putain de bandana.

Peter s'élance vers lui et claque ses mains pour les éloigner des sangles du masque.

— Non ! Je te le donne.

Il oblige Danemark à ramener ses mains sur ses jambes et y fourrer des filtres de rechange.

— C'est toi qui gerbes du sang, pas moi.

— Peter, ce n'est pas prudent de déambuler dehors avec juste un chiffon sur ta bouche. Si tu portes ça, tu seras protégé jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un endroit sûr.

Il réessaye d'attraper les sangles.

Cette fois, Sealand attrape ses poignets et les tient entre eux deux, une expression peinée sur le visage alors qu'il baisse les yeux sur lui.

— Je ne peux pas trouver un endroit sûr si tu n'es pas avec moi, idiot.

Il s'arrête et lâche ses mains juste assez longtemps pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Danemark, l'étreignant fortement, et souffle :

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Je ne veux plus être tout seul. Je ne peux pas y arriver seul. Je… Je…

Il renifle et enfouit son visage dans le cou zébré de cendre de l'adulte.

— S'il te plaît ne meurs pas, oncle Danemark.

Il sent les bras du Danois l'encercler et il soupire lourdement au-dessus de lui.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas mourir.

Il appuie son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Sealand et laisse ses yeux se fermer.

— Si j'accepte de le porter, est-ce que tu vas te calmer et continuer d'avancer ?

Il renifle à nouveau et se dégage de l'étreinte, acquiesçant vigoureusement.

Le regard de Danemark s'adoucit et il se relève, vacillant, ébouriffant d'une main les cheveux de Peter.

— Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais si on passe dans des zones vraiment contaminées, je veux que tu le portes, compris ? On le partagera.

Peter hoche la tête.

— Mais tu vas beaucoup le porter, hein ? Même quand tu dormiras ?

— Ouais, ouais, soupire-t-il en ajustant les sangles élastiques jusqu'à ce que le masque soit bien hermétique autour du bas de son visage. Eh bah, t'es aussi chieur que Finlande.

— C'est un mensonge et tu le sais.

— T'es en forme aujourd'hui, hein ?

— Faut bien que l'un d'entre nous le soit.

Il met sa capuche et glisse ses lunettes en place sur ses yeux brûlants, regardant Danemark faire de même.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Bonne question. Qu'est-ce que t'as dans tes poches ?

Peter vide les poches de sa veste et n'en sort que la boussole et un bandana cotonneux. Rien de mieux du côté de la veste de Danemark mais, heureusement, il a toujours leur carte.

— Et y a quoi d'autre dans ton sac ? demande-t-il.

— Quelques barres de ravitaillement, le carnet de croquis et les chaussettes que tu m'as donnés, le magazine et une couverture du lit que j'avais au bunker.

— Merde. Bon, on va se débrouiller avec ça pour l'instant.

Il lève la tête vers le ciel et un son nerveux lui échappe.

— Il commence à faire sombre trop vite. On ne va pas pouvoir aller plus loin cette nuit et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'on va trouver quelque chose d'utile jusqu'à demain, y compris un endroit où dormir.

Il tend la main à Peter pour qu'il la prenne et ils se mettent à marcher, Danemark grimaçant à chaque nouveau pas.

— On va rester sur la voie principale pour le moment et essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais dès qu'il fera nuit, on va entrer dans un des coffres de voiture jusqu'au matin.

Sealand écarquille les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

— Si.

— Et s'ils nous trouvent ?

— Je les tuerai.

Il se cramponne à la main de Danemark.

— Et si tu ne peux pas ?

— Arrête d'être aussi morbide, tu veux ? s'exclame Danemark, se tournant vivement pour le regarder. Tant qu'on reste prudent, tout ira bien. Les routes ici sont trop merdées pour qu'ils y passent avec leur camion, ce qui veut dire qu'ils devront nous chercher à pieds. Et si c'était le cas, tu n'penses pas qu'on les aurait entendus depuis le temps ?

Il hoche fermement la tête et retourne son attention sur leur cheminement entre les véhicules.

— On doit juste être extra prudents pendant un moment.

— Combien de temps ?

Danemark hausse les épaules.

— Pour toujours, peut-être.

xox

Comme l'a prédit Danemark, ils ne vont pas bien loin avant que le soleil ne se couche ne se fonde dans l'horizon cendreux. Ils avancent trop lentement; les articulations de Danemark lui font mal et il boite aux côtés de Peter, déterminé, mais traînant et respirant fortement, un changement de rythme flagrant quand il devient celui qui doit lutter pour continuer à suivre. Le masque semble bien aider. Peter remarque que même s'il respire beaucoup, chaque inspiration est plus silencieuse et plus maîtrisée avec très peu de toux entre. C'est une maigre amélioration, mais une amélioration quand même. Cependant, leur train de marche reste trop lent et après moins de cinq kilomètres, quand il ne leur reste plus qu'un éclat de lumière pour les guider, Danemark jette l'éponge et ils se mettent à chercher un véhicule convenable pour y passer la nuit.

— Cherche quelque chose qui a l'air défoncé, lui dit Danemark. Mais quelque chose de récent. Il faut qu'il y ait un levier de déverrouillage d'urgence dedans.

Ils marchent entre les rang de carcasses d'automobiles longeant l'autoroute avant de se décider pour une BMW noire partiellement fondue dans le sol, les pneus avant et le capot fondus l'un dans l'autre telle une sculpture de cire et collés à la route, rappelant à Peter l'image d'un escargot rampant le long d'une branche. Danemark passe le bras à travers le pare-brise brisé pour déverrouiller le coffre qui s'ouvre juste assez dans un grincement pour permettre à Peter de soulever grandement la porte.

— On doit s'assurer qu'il fonctionne, dit Danemark en revenant à l'arrière de la voiture. Tu veux essayer ou je m'en charge ?

— Je peux le faire.

Pendant que Danemark tient la porte du coffre ouverte, Peter grimpe dedans. Après y avoir été enfermé, il tire sur le petit levier de déverrouillage et le coffre s'ouvre automatiquement, faisant s'expulser des charnières grinçantes des nuages de cendre qui le font éternuer.

— Ça marche.

Peter s'assoit et tient de nouveau la porte ouverte pendant que Danemark remonte vers le siège du conducteur et arrache le boîtier de contrôle, le rendant inutilisable avant de retourner en vitesse au coffre, sortant de sa poche un petit tournevis. Il s'accroupit et enfonce d'un coup sec la tête de l'outil dans plusieurs endroits discrets le long de la porte, créant quelques trous avant de monter à son tour dans le coffre, la portière se refermant sur les dernières lueurs du jour.

L'espace étroit rend les choses difficiles pour s'installer. Peter finit par se caller contre le torse de Danemark et le temps qu'ils cessent tous les deux de se tortiller, il est sûr et certain d'avoir cogné sa tête assez de fois pour se causer des lésions cérébrales permanentes. Le rire étouffé de Danemark fait écho à ses geignements plaintifs et il lui fait une pichenette au front.

— C'est pas drôle, grogne-t-il. C'est nul.

— Tu trouves ça nul ? Imagine la même situation, mais dans une Volkswagen avec Suède.

— Quoi ?

— Et ouais. Ça devait être y a à peu près dix ans. Finlande et Norvège ont en eu tellement marre de nos chamailleries pendant le dîner qu'ils ont décidé de nous soûler avant de nous enfermer dans le coffre de la voiture de location d'Islande. Voulaient pas nous laisser sortir temps qu'on ne s'était pas excusé l'un l'autre et promis qu'on se comporterait bien.

Sealand a un sourire en coin.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

— J'ai passé la nuit avec son cul écrasé contre ma face.

— Tu ne t'es pas juste excusé ?

— Quoi ? Pas moyen, ça craint. En plus, c'est lui qui avait commencé.

— J'pense pas.

— La ferme, t'es pas objectif.

Il soupire lourdement et se laisse aller contre le tapis crépu sous lui.

— Mais j'aurais bien aimé le faire, maintenant.

— Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

— Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Probablement quelque chose de stupide.

— Tu veux dire à coup sûr quelque chose de stupide.

— Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de te dire à propos de te la fermer ?

Peter croise les bras sous son menton pour y appuyer sa tête.

— Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment vous êtes sortis ?

— Islande nous a ramené à la compagnie de location et ils nous ont entendus cogner contre la portière. Un gars qui s'appelait Sven nous a laissé sortir et on a dû rentrer à pieds.

Il rit et reprend :

— Mais personne ne voulait nous prendre en stop. On était en sueur et tout dégueulassés d'avoir passé la nuit entière coincés dans un stupide coffre. Je suis sûr que la vieille dame qui a fini par nous prendre dans sa voiture pensait qu'on était des serial killers ou un truc du genre.

— Toi, peut-être. Suède ne ressemble pas à un serial killer.

Danemark écrase ses paumes contre les joues de Peter.

— D'accord, maintenant je sais que tu _essaies _de ne pas être objectif.

Sealand gigote pour échapper à la torture de l'adulte avant de se réinstaller en soufflant. Après un moment, il penche la tête pour voir Danemark à travers l'obscurité.

— Tu ne penses pas que Suède pourrait tuer quelqu'un, hein ?

— Quoi ? Berwald ? Nan, pas moyen. A part s'il y est obligé, bâille-t-il. C'est un gars avec beaucoup de sang froid maintenant. Il ferait du mal à quelqu'un que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Pourquoi ?

— J'sais pas. J'étais juste en train de penser.

— A propos de quoi ?

— Bah…

Il croise de nouveau les bras, assez pour pouvoir se redresser.

— Tu as dit que les gens devenaient fous et commençaient à s'entretuer, alors je croyais… J'sais pas.

— Nan, j'ai saisi, fait Danemark en haussant les épaules. Et je n'irai pas dire le contraire non plus. Vu qu'on est tous très affaiblis, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul d'entre nous qui ne soit pas aussi susceptible à la folie qu'un humain. Mais même là, je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit…

Il sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux de Peter.

— Nous, les sauvages du nord, on a déjà perdu l'esprit il y a bien longtemps.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

— Et si tout le monde est faible ou mort, c'est parce que le territoire aussi est mort, c'est ça ?

— C'est un gros facteur, j'en suis sûr. Mais c'est aussi en partie selon la population.

Il fait un étrange bruit brouillé par son masque.

— Nous ne sommes rien sans notre peuple.

— Mais je suis…

Peter s'interrompt et baisse la tête.

— Ouais.

Danemark penche la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? demande-t-il curieusement. A quoi tu penses ?

— Ben, je suis juste… si on a besoin de notre peuple et de notre terre pour survivre, alors je devrais être mort, non ? J'ai pu le sentir quand le fort s'est effondré et je sais que la famille royale est morte, et pourtant je vais bien.

Il s'arrête pendant un long moment avant de continuer silencieusement :

— Je suppose que ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été une vraie nation, hein ?

— Quoi ?

— Tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis n'existe plus mais je n'ai rien. Alors ça veut dire que pour commencer, je n'ai jamais été créé à partir d'eux.

Il se frotte les joues d'une main.

— Je n'ai jamais été en mesure d'obtenir un vrai gouvernement ou quoi que ce soit, donc je n'ai jamais été un vrai pays.

— Hé, fait Danemark en posant une main sur son dos. Avoir un grand gouvernement et beaucoup de terres ne veut rien dire. On est ce qu'on est selon la manière dont on prend soin de nos peuples.

— Mais le mien est mort.

— Non il ne l'est pas, soupire lourdement Danemark, se tortillant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse plus ou moins s'asseoir. Ta famille principale, peut-être, mais pas toute ta famille. S'ils étaient tous morts, tu serais dans un état bien plus merdique.

— Mais le Prince Roy et sa famille étaient ma seule population, et-

— Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Tu as une population bien plus grande que tu ne le croies, p'tit gars.

— Hein ? Ah bon ?

Danemark acquiesce.

— Bien sûr. Tu as une famille royale immense. C'est ce qui arrive en général quand tu couronnes ta noblesse via le net.

— Mais c'était juste-

— Un moyen d'introniser des gens dans ta famille. Tu as sûrement assez de Lords et Ladies pour ne plus savoir quoi en faire, ce qui veut dire que c'est impossible que tout le monde soit mort.

— Mais si c'est le cas ?

— Ça ne l'est pas.

— Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Crois-moi, je sais.

— Comment ?

Danemark aborde un sourire.

— Parce que, andouille. _Je suis_ un Lord officiel de Sealand. Et je suis putain de sûr de pas être crevé.

Peter en est bouche bée.

— Quoi ? Tu en es un ?

— Bien sûr que oui. Tout comme Norvège et Islande. Et Suède et Finlande, évidemment.

— Mais tu es déjà… pourquoi ?

— Hé, trente euros pour un titre de noblesse, c'est un super bon plan. Et j'avais un cadre qu'il fallait remplir.

Il renverse la tête en arrière.

— Le titre était sur le mur de chez moi, dans le salon… tu l'as jamais remarqué ?

— Non, jamais…

Une pause.

— Alors, si vous avez tous fait ça, ça veut dire que vous penser que je suis réel ?

— Bien sûr qu'on le croit. Comme je te l'ai dit, le territoire n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est l'effort que tu mets en avant qui compte et ça, tu en débordes.

— Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais reconnu officiellement devant les autres ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Ce qu'on pense diffère de ce que notre population pense. Suède travaillait dessus, par contre. Finlande aussi. Je crois qu'ils y étaient presque.

— Je vois, marmonne Peter. Je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui croit en moi et il fallait que ce soit la fin de ce stupide monde.

Danemark rit et se rallonge.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça.

Il s'éclaire la gorge.

— Par le pouvoir acquis par mon statut de nation, le Royaume du Danemark, par le présent acte, reconnaît la Principauté de Sealand comme un état souverain indépendant.

Il plie maladroitement le bras et tend sa main à Peter pour qu'il la serre.

— Bienvenue dans le club très fermé des Nations Unis, Monsieur Kirkland. Ne mangez pas la salade d'œufs à la cafétéria. Ça vous donnera des gaz.

Peter cligne des yeux et serre gauchement sa main.

— Je… pour de vrai ?

— Si on réussit à s'en sortir, je le mettrai sur papier pour toi, sourit-il. Il n'y a pas vraiment quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher cette fois. Berwald et les autres le signeront aussi.

Il étire le cou et chuchote :

— Et quand on trouvera Arthur, tu pourras le coller à son gros visage broussailleux.

Peter est tout ce qu'il y a de plus silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne jette ses bras autour du cou de Danemark du mieux qu'il peut, des éclats de rire étouffés lui échappant.

Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'est endormi aussi heureux.

_A suivre…_


	8. Gutters 08

**DESOLEE POUR LE SPAM : CHAPITRE EFFACE PAR ERREUR (du coup je le reposte... encore désolée...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur :<strong> Glassamilk

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre(s) précédent(s)

**Note de la traductrice : **

HELLO !

Je ne m'excuse pas pour la longue absence, après tout, je sais que vous êtes d'aimables personnes et donc que vous baisserez vos armes quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme vous pouvez le voir, en ce mois de Mai tout pourri où il fait moche chez moi (tssk, et après on dit que dans le sud, il fait toujours soleil… grosse blague…) je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction (en espérant qu'il y ait toujours des lecteurs à la porte…)

Je commencerai dès… euh, que possible ? A traduire le chapitre 9 et si je suis gentille, je vous le poste dès que je l'ai terminé… (haha, je sens que vous allez encore attendre trois mois avant d'avoir un chapitre -_-')

Euh, sinon, ahem, avec la fin d'année et tout le tralala, vous vous imaginez bien que je ne pourrai pas me jeter corps et âme dans la trad, alors désolée mais le mois de Juin s'annonce vide de toute traduction… (enfin, en théorie, après, je peux très bien foutre en l'air mes révisions pour vous parce que j'ai pas envie de relire tous mes cours de philo/d'histoire-géo/de litté etc… u_u)

BREF ! Je jacasse pour rien dire ! Voici donc le huitième chapitre, je vous préviens, les rebondissements arrivent~

Sur ce… Bonne Lecture !

**PS :** la devise de la Suède serait en fait : _Pour la Suède, en notre temps_. Mais encore une fois, je coupe pour que ça colle

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 8 sur 20<strong>

_Suède : « En notre temps »_

Leur sommeil est écourté à quelques heures.

Peter est réveillé en sursaut par la main de Danemark plaquée contre sa bouche. Sa première réaction est de se débattre, mais l'atmosphère qui plane dans le coffre étroit étouffant de chaleur le fait s'arrêter et il se tient immobile, toujours pressé contre le torse de Danemark, et écoute juste le silence tendu. Il n'entend rien. Il tourne un regard inquisiteur vers Danemark à travers la pénombre, et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand celui-ci dresse un doigt devant sa bouche et secoue la tête, lui faisant signe de rester silencieux. Ce n'est qu'après que Sealand ait acquiescé qu'il le relâche pour chercher d'un geste lent le fusil reposant à ses côtés, le tirant assez haut pour que le canon soit face à la porte du coffre, le manche posé contre le sol.

Peter déglutit. Il n'entend toujours rien.

Il tire sur la manche de Danemark et montre de la tête le haut du coffre, toujours confus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? articule-t-il, silencieux.

Danemark garde les yeux rivés sur l'ouverture du coffre et lève la main pour signaler à Peter d'arrêter de bouger, ce qu'il fait, se rallongeant, blotti sous l'un des bras de l'adulte et les mains plaquées sur la bouche, juste au cas où. Une minute passe, puis une autre. Quelque part, dehors, Peter peut juste distinguer le bruit de quelque chose qui ricoche, un bruit qui lui rappelle vaguement celui des pierres qui tombent.

Au-dessus de lui, Danemark devient rigide et crispe son doigt autour du pontet.

Rien ne vient.

Ils attendent encore quinze minutes à peu près avant que Danemark n'abaisse le fusil et s'assied. Il passe l'arme à Peter et lui tapote l'épaule alors qu'il attrape le levier de déverrouillage.

— Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je te dise que c'est bon, d'accord ? souffle-t-il. Sois prêt à courir et garde la tête baissée.

Il réussit à hocher la tête dans un mouvement saccadé et s'aplatit contre le fond du coffre alors que Danemark pousse la portière lentement, jetant un coup d'œil prudent à travers la raie de lumière soudaine avant de l'ouvrir complètement et de sauter au sol. Peter l'écoute faire un cercle complet autour de la voiture et se perd presque dans le souffle rapide qu'il exhale, cramponnant le fusil dans ses poings, tendu et prêt à bondir au premier bruit trop fort ou faux pas. Il déglutit et résiste au besoin urgent de relever la tête. Son dos est moite de sueur après avoir passé la nuit dans le coffre étroit et ses mains tremblent de la peur de l'inconnu, mais il ne peut rien faire contre la curiosité qui grandit en lui quand les pas pesants de Danemark s'arrêtent et il jette un regard dehors.

Encore une fois, rien.

Danemark est debout devant le coffre, le visage tendu dans une expression que Peter n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

— Viens, dit-il en remettant sèchement son masque en place. On y va. Maintenant.

Il tend le fusil à Danemark pour qu'il le prenne et commence à sortir.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il va à côté du danois et lui prend la main.

— Qu'est-ce qui… ?

Sa voix s'éteint et il baisse les yeux sur la route sous ses pieds. Imprimées à travers la couche épaisse de poussière couvrant le sol se trouvent des douzaines de traces de pas qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir appartenir à l'un d'eux. Il peut voir le goudron usé au fond de chacune des empreintes; elles sont fraîches. Elles forment un cercle autour de la BMW fondue et se rejoignent en une ligne juste devant l'endroit où ils se tiennent, il peut dénombrer cinq paires de pas. Dont l'une s'éloignant de la ligne pour se diriger tout droit vers l'arrière de la voiture et la main de Peter se crispe dans celle de Danemark quand ses yeux grands ronds la suivent jusqu'au pare-choc.

Il y a un grand X aux lignes épaisses dessiné sur le capot, dans la cendre.

— Ils savaient qu'on était là, murmure-t-il rapidement.

Il enfonce ses doigts dans le bras de Danemark.

— Ils savaient depuis le début !

Danemark acquiesce, raide.

— On doit partir.

Il se retourne et traîne Sealand derrière lui, la tête tournée vers les bordures de la grande route, à l'affût.

— Il faut qu'on mette de la distance entre nous et la voiture, et après on vérifiera la carte pour réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire.

Peter doit se dépêcher pour garder le rythme avec ses langues enjambées.

— Ils savaient qu'on était là, balbutie-t-il. Comment ça se fait qu'ils n'ont pas-

— C'est un jeu pour eux.

Danemark serre la mâchoire et le traîne au bord de la route, loin des carcasses de voitures et proche du fossé vide et nu en-dessous d'eux.

— Ils nous suivent.

Sealand écarquille les yeux.

— T-tu veux dire qu'ils nous traquent ?

— Oui.

Il peut jurer avoir senti son cœur chuter dans son estomac à la réponse crue de l'adulte. Il s'accroche fermement au manteau du plus vieux et reste aussi près de lui qu'il le peut sans gêner ses jambes, trottinant à ses côtés quand il bifurque dans la même zone boisée qui les a emmené de ce côté de l'autoroute pour commencer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ils descendent une pente étroite menant à un ravin peu profond tapissé de feuilles mortes près de l'autre côté.

— On reste devant eux. Continue d'avancer.

Ils repartent dans l'épaisseur des bois quand la route vient en vue, zigzagant d'une bordure à l'autre entre les arbres. Danemark s'apprête à parler alors qu'ils tournent à un coin, des dos d'âne juste en vue, mais quoi qu'il ait voulu dire est noyé par une explosion de bois qui se casse et de feuilles qui craquent, le sol de la forêt voltigeant autour d'eux alors que la terre s'ouvre sous leurs pieds et les envoie chuter au fond d'un profond trou terreux.

Peter crie et gigote dans sa chute, se réceptionnant lourdement sur sa cheville gauche, poussant un cri strident quand une douleur aveuglante remonte tout le long de sa jambe, le faisant tanguer vers le sol graveleux juste quand Danemark atterrit à côté de lui, sur le dos, un léger bruit d'étouffement perçant à travers le masque lorsqu'il a le souffle coupé. Peter se tourne, tremblant, et plisse les yeux à travers ses lunettes vers l'ouverture du trou au-dessus d'eux, une pluie de terre et de cendre retombant lentement autour d'eux. Danemark tousse et lutte pour faire remarcher ses poumons correctement.

Au-dessus d'eux, une branche craque.

Danemark rampe rapidement en arrière, poussant avec ses pieds, et s'assoit devant Peter, le fusil à l'épaule et pointé droit vers le haut du précipice alors que les craquements s'approchent d'eux dans des pas lents et prudents, plus lents que la vitesse à laquelle bat le cœur de Peter.

— Écoute-moi bien, siffle Danemark. On a deux balles. Je vais utiliser la mienne sur lui, mais s'il n'est pas seul…

Peter sanglote et s'accroche au dos du manteau de Danemark.

— S'il te plaît, souffle-t-il. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Danemark se retourne pour le serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

— J'vais pas les laisser te toucher.

Le craquement des feuilles s'arrête et une ombre se dessine en haut du trou.

Danemark virevolte et vise, le fusil claquant bruyamment contre son épaule, le revolver au-dessus d'eux faisant un bruit similaire alors que la silhouette éclairé par derrière vise à son tour. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne bouge et Peter n'entend rien si ce n'est le souffle rapide de Danemark.

— Qui vous êtes ? leur demande l'inconnu.

Sa voix porte la trace d'un accent, mais Peter peut dire qu'il n'est pas allemand. Ne recevant aucune réponse de Danemark, il secoue son pistolet vers l'avant.

— Répondez !

— Toi d'abord, connard ! crie Danemark.

L'ombre au-dessus d'eux recule légèrement et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

— Incroyable…

Il abaisse son arme et se penche au-dessus du trou.

— Hé ! Quelle est la différence entre les allemands et les moustiques ?

Danemark fait presque tomber son fusil.

L'inconnu se penche un peu plus.

— Alors ? Tu connais la réponse ou pas ?

— Les moustiques ne sont chiants que pendant l'été…

Danemark trébuche en se relevant et baisse brusquement son masque.

— Tu te fous d'moi. Jan, c'est toi ?

— Attends, j'vais vous sortir de là.

Il sort à nouveau de leur champ de vision.

Danemark cligne rapidement des yeux.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, rit-il.

Il s'accroupit sur un genou pour faire face à Peter, glissant le fusil par-dessus son épaule.

— Ça va ?

— Non, gémit Peter, tenant toujours sa cheville. J'ai mal atterri.

— Tu penses que tu peux te mettre debout ?

Il secoue la tête.

Danemark claque la langue.

— D'accord, viens par là, monte sur mes épaules, dit-il en se tournant pour que Peter grimpe. Je te soulèverai assez haut pour qu'il puisse te faire sortir.

— Qui c'est, 'il' ?

Peter réussit maladroitement à monter sur les épaules de l'adulte. Danemark se relève, prudemment et lentement, et prend appui contre les flancs du trou pour garder l'équilibre.

— Tu n'as jamais rencontré Jan ?

— Non. Il est comme nous ?

— Ouais, il l'est. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, aussi.

Danemark redresse la tête quand une nouvelle pluie de terre s'abat sur eux lorsque Jan revient au bord du trou.

— Hé, il est blessé, alors fais gaffe avec lui, pigé ?

Peter resserre sa poigne sur le col du danois.

— C'est bon, fait Danemark en tapotant sa main. C'est un ami.

Jan se penche dans le trou et attrape Peter sous les aisselles, le tirant doucement des épaules de Danemark jusqu'au bord du précipice. Il le fait s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin et recule pour le jauger du regard. Comme la première fois quand il avait revu Danemark, le visage entier de Jan était couvert d'un un tissu sale et des lunettes de ski sombres bien attachées ne laissant pas apparaître un seul trait de son visage.

— Ça va ? demande-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Sa voix est profonde, un peu comme celle de Suède, mais plus douce que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

— Hé ! Je suis toujours dans ton stupide trou ! crie Danemark et Jan exhale un rire en dessous de ses couches de vêtements.

Il se remet debout et retourne au bord du précipice.

— Ouais, ouais, attends une seconde.

Il se penche et tend les mains, que Danemark saisit, et l'aide à se tirer à son tour hors du trou, bien moins gentiment qu'il l'avait fait avec Peter, puis laisse tomber le danois maculé de terre sur le ventre à quelques pas de Sealand. Pendant que Danemark se dépoussière, Jan baisse son morceau de tissu, dévoilant une tête aux cheveux d'un brun clair emmêlés et des yeux olive amusés. Il tend une main pour aider Danemark à se relever.

— Je vois que La Catastrophe ne t'a pas rendu plus intelligent.

Danemark sourit à pleines dents et attrape la main de l'autre homme, se remettant sur pieds avant de l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte pleine d'enthousiasme.

— Pays-Bas, putain de connard ! Où t'étais passé ?

Pays-Bas retourne le geste avec autant de vigueur que son homologue avant de le repousser, tapant son épaule.

— 'Suis coincé ici depuis un moment.

Il se retourne pour lancer un coup d'œil à Peter.

— C'est ton gosse ?

— Non, non, pas le mien.

Danemark contourne Pays-Bas et s'accroupit devant Peter.

— Voici Sealand. Peter Kirkland.

Il fait signe à Peter de rester assis et commence à défaire sa botte.

— L'est à Arthur ?

— En quelque sorte.

Il enlève doucement la botte de Peter et prend son pied au creux de sa main, roulant son pantalon vers le haut pour inspecter la cheville gonflée.

— C'est Berwald qui s'occupait de lui. Il est un peu comme mon neveu, dit-il avant de s'arrêter et de pousser un soupir. Bravo, ducon, ton trou débile lui a fait une entorse.

Sealand se mord la lèvre. La peau presque blanche de sa cheville commence déjà à virer au violet et au jaune, une vive douleur se répandant dans le haut de son pied.

— Je vais bien, dit-il doucement. Ç-ça fait pas vraiment mal.

Pays-Bas fronce légèrement les sourcils.

— D'une, commence-t-il en pointant Peter du doigt; si, ça fait mal. Et de deux, continue-t-il en baissant la main et en se tournant d'un air exaspéré vers Danemark; c'est de ta faute pour avoir été assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident qu'un piège.

Il se met à genoux à côté de Danemark et lance un coup d'œil au pied de Peter.

— Ne devient pas comme ce gars en grandissant, marmonne-t-il en montrant d'un coup de tête l'autre adulte. C'est un vrai crétin.

— Hé !

Pays-Bas sourit, goguenard.

— Laisse-moi deviner… tu t'occupes de lui, pas vrai ?

— Non…

Peter lance un regard confus à Danemark, implorant silencieusement une explication qui ne vient jamais. Ils ne se comportent certainement pas comme des amis.

— On essaye de trouver les autres/tout le monde, continue Sealand.

Danemark acquiesce.

— Il y a un bruit qui court dans les bunkers, disant qu'un type fait partir des bateaux depuis la Pologne. Je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de Feliks.

— Où tu vas pour avoir besoin d'un bateau ?

— Suède.

— J'me disais.

Pays-Bas soupire et se remet debout.

— Allez, v'nez avec moi. On va t'remettre d'aplomb.

Il observe rapidement Danemark.

— Et toi t'as putain d'besoin d'une coupe.

Danemark roule des yeux et soulève gentiment Peter sur son dos.

— Tu peux parler. C'est bien la première fois que je te parle sans pouvoir voir ton front. Tu ressembles à un gros drogué hirsute. Un véritable stéréotype sur pattes.

Ils se mettent en route.

— Au moins, moi, mes cheveux peuvent couvrir mon front.

Pays-Bas remonte son sac-à-dos sur ses épaules et leur fait signe de le suivre.

— Le tien est tellement gros que même tes cheveux y ont renoncé. Et t'as des épis. Z'ont failli m'aveuglé quand la lumière s'est réfléchie sur eux.

Un court silence.

Danemark frotte le dos de sa main sur ses yeux.

— Tu m'as manqué, vieux.

Pays-Bas a un sourire en coin et lui donne un coup de coude.

— M'as manqué aussi.

Peter reste confus le reste du trajet.

**xox**

Après une brève explication du pourquoi de leur hâte précédente, ils accélèrent l'allure et ont vite fait de parcourir les quelques kilomètres de routes de campagne ombragées menant à une école primaire brûlée en bordure de ville. Pays-Bas reste quelques pas devant eux tout le trajet, pistolet à la main, et vérifie minutieusement chaque croisement avant de leur faire signe d'avancer, bizarrement encore plus coincé regardant leur mise à nu que Danemark l'est quand ils voyagent, une caractéristique dont Peter ne sait pas s'il doit en être heureux ou non quand ils s'arrêtent pour ce qui semble être la centième fois.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup lors de leur marche, même si Danemark continue d'essayer. À chaque fois, pourtant, Pays-Bas lève une main de façon dédaigneuse et lui dit de baisser la voix. Il faut plusieurs essais avant que Danemark ne comprenne enfin et se taise, un sourire aux lèvres toujours évident malgré le masque respiratoire.

— Hé, chuchote Sealand quand ils s'arrêtent encore une fois pour que Jan vérifie la clairière. Je croyais que t'avais dit que c'était ton ami ?

Danemark penche la tête en arrière juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder.

— C'est le cas. Mon meilleur ami après Norvège et les autres.

— Alors comment ça se fait qu'il soit si méchant avec toi ?

Danemark rit doucement.

— Il n'est pas méchant. C'est juste un lien affectif entre hommes, ou un truc du genre. Un peu comme moi et Berwald toujours en train de se foutre sur la gueule. Ça veut juste dire qu'on s'apprécie assez pour pouvoir blaguer de la sorte.

— Oh.

Un silence.

— Je suis content qu'on l'ait trouvé alors.

Danemark acquiesce sérieusement.

— Moi aussi. Très, très content.

Il retourne la tête et soulève Peter un peu plus haut sur son dos.

— Je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis que je t'ai trouvé.

Il se redresse quand Pays-Bas leur fait signe de loin et trottine pour aller le rejoindre.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.

Quand ils arrivent dans la cour de l'école, Pays-Bas retire un morceau de clôture brisée d'une parcelle de terre proche des restes délabrés d'une vieille balançoire et enlève sommairement la cendre recouvrant la lourde manivelle de métal ressortant du sol. Il commence à la tourner, faisant grincer la vieille poignée, et après un moment, la soulève pour révéler sous une trappe l'entrée d'un abri sous-terrain.

— L'ai trouvé sans faire exprès, dit-il. Entrez.

Danemark acquiesce et passe Peter avec précaution à Pays-Bas avant de se placer sur l'échelle verticale et d'en descendre quelques barreaux. Une fois qu'il y a assez de place, Jan fait descendre à son tour Peter, lui permettant d'agripper les barres et de faire doucement son chemin vers le bas sur un pied, Danemark gardant une main sur sa hanche pour le guider alors qu'ils descendent, le rassurant tout du long. L'étroit tunnel plonge dont l'obscurité totale quand Pays-Bas les rejoint sur l'échelle et ferme la trappe mais la lumière naturelle est bientôt remplacée par le faisceau d'une lampe-torche et Danemark n'a aucun problème à les guider jusqu'en bas. Quand il a de nouveau les pieds à terre, il reprend Peter dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'au bord d'un matelas gonflable défait où il le fait s'asseoir, posant leur fusil et leur sac à côté du lit avant de retirer derechef la botte de Peter.

— Salaud de chanceux, comment t'as fait pour trouver un abri ? demande-t-il quand Pays-Bas se laisse tomber au sol et allume une lampe de chevet marchant à l'aide de piles.

L'endroit est loin d'être aussi vaste que les bunkers communautaires, mais il y a suffisamment de place pour eux trois et leurs affaires. Des morceaux de journaux carbonisés longent les murs, à peine lisibles sous la faible lumière, et plusieurs lourdes pelles sont accrochées au-dessus du lit ainsi qu'une boîte métallique de premiers secours.

— Comme je l'ai dit; j'l'ai trouvé sans faire exprès. J'ai trébuché sur la poignée en partant vérifier l'école.

Il laisse tomber son sac près d'une grande pile d'étagères en bois et se met à fouiller dans les boîtes.

— Il est petit, mais il y a plein de nourriture et assez d'eau pour durer encore un certain temps.

Il réussit à dégager l'une des boîtes et secoue une serviette blanche pour la débarrasser de sa poussière.

— Ça fait à peu près un an que j'suis ici, je crois.

Il donne la serviette à Danemark et ouvre dans un cliquetis la boîte de premiers soins pour lui lancer une poche de gel froid.

— Enroule-ça dans la serviette et mets-la sur sa cheville. Ça va aider à la faire dégonfler. Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que vous avez mangé ?

Il zyeute Danemark et se retourne vers les étagères.

— Oubliez. Question stupide. Je vais vous faire un peu de soupe. Si vous arrivez à manger ça sans gerber, j'vous trouverai quelque chose de plus consistant.

Danemark enroule la serviette autour de la poche froide et la place doucement autour de la cheville de Peter, posant une main rassurante sur son bras quand il grimace.

— Ça va mieux ?

Peter secoue la tête.

— Pas vraiment.

Pays-Bas s'assoit à côté de lui et lui tend une tasse en étain pleine d'eau à ras bord.

— Vas pas lui faire croire que ça se soigne en un clin d'œil, 'spèce d'idiot. Tiens, fait-il en tendant aussi une tasse à Danemark avant de se retourner vers Peter. Bois tout. Je t'assure que c'est meilleur que tout ce que tu as pu avoir jusqu'à présent.

Peter prend la tasse et l'apporte jusqu'à ses lèvres.

— Merci.

Il prend une gorgée, prudent, et hausse soudainement les sourcils. Il relève brusquement la tête pour rencontrer le regard amusé de Pays-Bas puis resserre son emprise sur sa tasse.

— Elle est… !

— Propre.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Danemark.

— J'ai du café aussi.

Danemark faillit s'étouffer avec son eau.

— T'es sérieux ?

— C'est de l'instantané merdique, mais ouais.

Il se lève et retourne près du petit réchaud à pétrole sur la table de poker dans le coin de la pièce, retirant de la plaque la conserve de soupe au bœuf et aux légumes qu'il partage entre deux bols en papier. Il en donne un à chacun d'eux.

— Tu pourras en boire plus tard. Mange d'abord.

Il fixe Peter.

— Surtout toi. Les gamins ne devraient pas être aussi petits que toi.

Danemark souffle sur la surface de la soupe et prend une longue et lente gorgée de bouillon.

— Bordel de merde, souffle-t-il. J'avais oublié à quel point la soupe _chaude _était bonne.

— Mangez autant que vous voulez, fait Pays-Bas en s'asseyant. Je dois terminer mes rondes en haut, alors je devrais être de retour dans environ une heure. Prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Il montre le matelas du menton.

— J'n'ai qu'un lit, mais il est assez grand pour qu'on le partage, alors si vous êtes fatigués, n'hésitez pas à vous coucher.

— Tu repars dehors ? demande Peter en l'observant curieusement par-dessus le rebord de son bol. Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ?

— Hn ?

— Il y avait des gens qui nous poursuivaient, explique-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'on courrait quand on est tombé dans le trou.

— Tout ira bien pour moi. Les gens qui vous cherchaient sont probablement juste les habitants de la ville.

Il se met à rebander sa tête de tissus.

— Je peux m'occuper d'eux.

— Tu es sûr ? s'enquiert Danemark en posant son bol maintenant vide tout en se mettant debout. Peut-être que je devrais venir avec toi.

Peter se retrouve à agripper de toutes ses forces le manteau de Danemark avant de comprendre ce qui lui prend.

— S'il te plaît ne pars pas dehors, souffle-t-il. Et s'ils sont encore là ?

Danemark échange un regard hésitant avec Pays-Bas qui se contente d'acquiescer.

— Reste avec le gosse. J'vais pas loin. Lavez-vous en attendant. Il y a de l'eau recyclée et des barres de savon sur l'étagère du bas. Un rasoir et des ciseaux aussi.

Il met ses lunettes et attache une lampe-torche à sa ceinture, commençant déjà à remonter l'échelle.

— Je reviendrai bientôt.

— Sois prudent ! lui crie Danemark.

Au-dessus d'eux, la poignée de la trappe du bunker grince et la lumière filtre brièvement avant que le bruit sourd signalant sa fermeture ne les replonge dans la lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule.

Ils suivent le conseil de Pays-Bas pendant son absence. Danemark verse de l'eau dans un moule à tarte et le place sur le fourneau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien chaude et, doucement, avec le coin d'une serviette, nettoie la saleté présente sur le visage de Peter, faisant mousser le savon dans ses cheveux avant de le rincer une fois l'avoir déshabillé jusqu'à ne lui laisser que son pantalon et son maillot de corps. Il profite du fait que le plus jeune soit encore mouillé pour lui couper les cheveux de la même longueur qu'avant, dégageant ainsi sa vue, et enveloppe une serviette autour de sa tête une fois qu'il a terminé. Leurs habits sont toujours sales, mais sans les mois de cendre et de terre sur sa peau, Peter se sent plus léger, transporté par la douce odeur de savon et d'eau.

Il se penche en arrière et regarde Danemark curieusement alors qu'il lave son propre visage et étale une couche de savon sur la partie basse de son visage, rasant la barbe de son cou et son menton. Il jette un coup d'œil à Peter, à moitié terminé, et lui sourit.

— Tu veux apprendre à te raser ?

Peter opine du chef et s'approche un peu plus du bord du lit.

— Suède ne m'a jamais montré comment faire.

Danemark enlève la serviette de sa tête pour la mettre autour des épaules de Peter, penchant son cou en arrière pour lui mouiller le menton.

— Eh bien, il se trouve justement que je suis celui qui lui a appris comment faire, alors tu apprends du maître.

Il frotte le savon entre ses mains et tapote la mousse qui en résulte sur le menton de Peter. Il tend le rasoir pour qu'il le prenne.

— Tu l'as déjà regardé faire ?

— Pas vraiment.

Il s'en saisit et tend le cou pour se voir dans le miroir fissuré que Danemark a posé sur la table.

— Je regardais Arthur se raser entre les sourcils parfois, mais c'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Danemark rit.

— Non, c'est pas pareil. Bon, voilà ce que tu dois faire…

Ils passent le reste du temps devant le miroir, Danemark essayant d'expliquer les subtilités du rasage à Peter. Il lui faut quelques entailles avant de prendre le coup de main et quand Pays-Bas revient, il a le menton irrité par le savon séché et est certain d'avoir des brûlures de rasoir. Néanmoins, quand Danemark le borde dans le lit après avoir enveloppé sa cheville dans un bandage élastique, il sent qu'il a réussi à se « raser » un chemin au travers d'une sorte de rite de passage, et il est sûr et certain que les morceaux de tissus ensanglantés collés à sa mâchoire sont une marque de virilité. Alors qu'il est allongé sous les couvertures, les pauvres nuits de sommeil qu'il a passé jusque là le rattrapent enfin. Il observe Pays-Bas couper les cheveux de Danemark, tous deux parlant à voix basses des évènements récents dans la faible lumière, Danemark s'interrogeant sur les autres pays et Pays-Bas lui répondant avec bien trop d'honnêteté pour que Peter puisse le supporter.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que Danemark ne lâche jamais l'ourlet de chemise de Pays-Bas alors qu'ils parlent, et quand ils finissent par rejoindre Peter dans le lit après avoir éteint la lampe, il feint dormir et les écoute juste parler à l'autre. Danemark se met au milieu et fait face à Pays-Bas, blotti contre son torse avec le bras du plus grand homme autour de sa taille, et lui dit doucement à quel point il avait eu peur à l'idée qu'il aurait pu être mort. Pays-Bas l'écoute, patient et silencieux, et quand il a terminé de babiller sur ses anciennes anxiétés, il tend une main pour soulever les cheveux fraîchement coupés de Danemark et lui embrasser le front. Sealand ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il répond, mais il peut sentir à travers les couvertures la main de Pays-Bas bouger de haut en bas le long du dos de Danemark en de lentes caresses rassurantes. C'est doux, réalise Peter, la façon dont ils se regardent l'un l'autre quand les lumières sont éteintes. Ça lui rappelle un peu Berwald et Tino et ça lui noue les entrailles d'y penser.

Après un court instant, leurs murmures cessent et Danemark se tourne pour passer un bras autour de Peter, l'attirant près de lui et soupirant d'une façon que seul un homme réellement éreinté peut le faire. Pays-Bas tient toujours Danemark par la taille, mais si l'on se fie à son souffle lourd, il est déjà endormi. Peter ne bouge pas, mais tourne la tête pour regarder le danois du coin de l'œil.

— Danemark ? souffle-t-il.

— Hm ?

— On ne va pas rester ici, hein ?

Danemark cille, les yeux rougis, et Peter rencontre son œil aveugle.

— De quoi ?

— Bah… Je veux dire, on est toujours à la recherche des autres, pas vrai ?

Il baisse les yeux.

— On ne va pas s'arrêter juste parce qu'on a trouvé Pays-Bas ?

Danemark ferme les yeux derechef et sourit.

— 'Sûr que non. On a encore beaucoup de terrain à couvrir.

Il bâille et se réinstalle plus près de Jan.

— 'Vais lui demander s'il compte venir avec nous demain.

Peter acquiesce.

— D'accord.

Il s'arrête.

— Danemark ?

— Mm ?

— Je suis vraiment content qu'on ait trouvé ton ami.

Danemark rouvre un œil et sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux encore humides de Peter.

— Merci, p'tit gars. Moi aussi je suis content.

Il laisse tomber sa main sur le matelas et Peter se retourne, respirant profondément et laissant ses paupières se fermer. Il est heureux. Il l'est vraiment. Il n'aime pas particulièrement Pays-Bas ou son attitude bourrue, mais il lui est reconnaissant pour leur offrir son abri et son confort facile. L'eau est bonne, la nourriture est bonne, le savon est bon, mais rien de tout ça n'est ce qui apporte ce sentiment. Ça ne le dérange pas de ne pas être propre et il s'est habitué au manque de nourriture.

Il est juste heureux de savoir que pour une fois, Danemark est celui qui a quelqu'un pour lui dire que tout ira bien.

_À suivre…_


	9. Gutters 09

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : **Glassamilk

**Traductrice (Translator) : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **cf chapitres précédents.

**Rating : **M, pour les moments durs de la fic, et ça prend effet dès le chapitre 1. (et non mes cocos, rien à voir avec du sexe...)

**LES PERSONNAGES :**

Jan = Pays-Bas

**REPERES GEOGRAPHIQUES :**

Zone scandinave : se trouve au niveau de la mer baltique, et donc au-dessus de l'Allemagne. Ces terres qui sont plutôt plates (à l'exception de la Norvège qui a des paysages montagneux ainsi que de la Suède) se sont vite retrouvées englouties par la montée des eaux (comme par exemple une grande partie du territoire danois ou des Pays-Bas) Les pays en bordure de mer ont donc été les premiers à disparaître complètement ou en partie, ce qui explique pourquoi la zone Nords-Est de l'Europe est inhabitable/difficile d'accès.

**VOCABULAIRE UTILE :**

Kaelling : mot danois pour désigner une traînée.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

Yo tout le monde !

Pour commencer, bonne nouvelle : Plus que onze chapitres, et c'est fini ! (enfin, peut-être pas si bonne que ça, la nouvelle…)

Ensuite :

Comme prévu, le mois de Juin a été plutôt bien chargé, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui et hier que j'ai pu me mettre à la traduction de ce nouveau chapitre. J'y ai mis une bonne partie de mes deux après-midi de mes premiers jours de vacances (oui, je ne suis ne vacances que depuis 3 jours XD) mais bon, comme je me suis mis en tête de terminer cette traduction pour le 27 Juillet, ça me dérange pas plus que ça x)

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre… Normalement, la publication devrait aller bien plus vite maintenant que je suis libre et de toute façon, je suis OBLIGEE de terminer cette fic cet été vu que je rentre en prépa l'an prochain et que je ne pourrai plus me consacrer aux fics comme je le fais maintenant… (monde crueeeel !)

Bref, j'ai remarqué que je parlais beaucoup pour rien dire alors je vais arrêter d'étaler ma vie comme ça xD

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une petite review sur le chapitre précédent, merci énormément, ça m'a boosté pour me remettre à la trad aussi vite et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante !

Merci de continuer de lire cette traduction, sans vous, je n'y arriverai pas… !

Sur cet étalage de bons sentiments bien guimauveux je vous souhaite une…

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil, en bas de page !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 9 sur 20<strong>

_Luxembourg : « Nous voulons rester ce que nous sommes »_

Peter dort.

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est l'idée d'être en sécurité qui le garde si plaisamment inconscient, ou si c'est en fait le simple état de perpétuelle obscurité dans lequel se trouve l'abri, alors même que la lampe électrique est dans un coin de la pièce. Ou peut-être est-ce le silence qui est vraiment du _silence_ et non le nuage étouffé dans lequel il était coincé. Il est plusieurs fois proche de se réveiller mais, chaque fois, il ne prend conscience que des vieilles couvertures et du matelas moelleux qui lui rappellent bien trop son chez-soi pour terminer la tâche de rejoindre Danemark et Pays-Bas dans le vrai monde. Alors il roule sur lui-même et replonge dans les draps.

Pourtant, à la longue, il n'arrive plus à garder son cerveau débranché et s'assoit contre le mur, les couvertures retombées autour de sa taille, et bâille silencieusement entre ses mains, les yeux encore sensibles à la faible lumière émanant de la lampe posée sur la table de jeu. Il se frotte les yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus et voit Danemark de l'autre côté de la pièce, presque dos à lui. Il a une main dans ses cheveux, un coude soutenu contre le bord de la table et son autre bras est étendu devant lui, la main ouverte sur l'épingle de Norvège qu'il tient gentiment entre deux doigts, les lèvres bougeant à peine dans un monologue silencieux que Peter ne peut entendre depuis le lit. Il l'observe, ne se faisant pas encore remarquer. Ses yeux sont à moitié ouverts et reflètent l'éclat terne de la lampe alors qu'il fixe la barrette dans sa main, la faisant tourner lentement entre ses doigts tout en caressant du bout du pouce la longueur de la croix. Il arrête de chuchoter assez longtemps pour tousser dans le creux de son coude mais, une fois passé, ne recommence pas la conversation à sens unique, scrutant à la place d'un regard fixe l'épingle.

Il semble perdu.

Peter se racle la gorge, faisant brusquement sortir Danemark de ses pensées, un sourire venant éclairer son visage. Il se tourne sur la chaise et esquisse un geste pour remettre la barrette dans sa poche, mais Peter l'arrête en tendant la main.

— Je peux la voir ?

Danemark cligne des yeux mais accepte et la lui donne, la posant dans sa paume avec plus de soin que Peter ne l'avait jamais vu faire depuis qu'il le connait. Il prend la barrette en coupe entre ses mains. Elle est lourde, mais pas d'un poids physique.

— Il te manque vraiment, hein ?

Danemark soupire et passe une main sur son visage, couvrant sa bouche de sa paume alors qu'il se penche pour soutenir son coude contre la table. Il expire longuement par le nez et acquiesce.

Peter se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux sur le petit bijou.

— Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu lui parlais ?

Danemark ferme les yeux et rit, d'un rire profond faisant vibrer sa poitrine avant de soupirer encore une fois.

— C'est stupide, pas vrai ?

— Non.

Il s'arrête et reprend :

— Je veux dire, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça, non ?

— Peut-être.

Il ouvre son bon œil et sourit d'un air affecté.

— Ou alors je pers juste la boule.

— Ou ça.

Il s'étire depuis le bord du lit pour rendre la barrette à Danemark. Après s'être rassis, il tire les couvertures sur ses jambes et regarde l'adulte par-dessus ses genoux. Il a de nouveau ce regard perdu.

— Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi.

Danemark tourne une dernière fois l'épingle dans sa paume avant de la glisser dans sa poche, prenant soin de la refermer ensuite.

— Nan, rit-il, semblant sincère pour une fois. Il est probablement trop occupé à chercher les autres pour que je lui manque. Il a sûrement terré tout le monde dans les montagnes ou un truc du genre, et doit être en train d'engueuler Suède pour ne pas avoir cherché assez de bois, ou alors il harcèle Finlande pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec ses flingues assez longtemps pour qu'il aide à faire la cuisine. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter.

Peter sourit. Imagination ou non, c'est une belle pensée.

— Et Islande ?

Le sourire de Danemark vacille.

— Hm.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le danois s'humecte les lèvres.

— En toute honnêteté, Islande est le seul pour qui je m'inquiète vraiment. Il est pas mal isolé du reste d'entre nous, alors à part s'il était avec Norvège quand c'est arrivé ou s'il a été pris dans un bateau…

Sa voix s'estompe et Peter se sent soudain horrible d'avoir abordé le sujet.

— Eh-eh bien, même s'il n'est pas avec eux, je suis sûr et certain qu'il peut se débrouiller, fait-il en hochant sérieusement la tête. Je parie qu'il va bien.

Danemark réussit à esquisser un petit sourire.

— Ouais.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

— Je suppose que je suis juste trop inquiet pour lui parce que j'ai toujours été un peu surprotecteur ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Avec Islande ?

— Ouais. Islande est pour Norvège et moi ce que toi tu es pour Suède et Finlande. Enfin, il n'est pas vraiment notre enfant ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça y ressemble des fois.

Il se laisse aller contre sa chaise, les épaules affaissées, le faisant paraître bien trop fin dans la pénombre.

— Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai aidé à l'élever et que je l'ai regardé grandir, alors je suppose que c'est naturel. Et puis, il a toujours été un p'tit garçon malade, mais là encore, il n'est pas étranger aux nuages de cendres géants, donc… Je ne sais pas.

Il frotte ses paumes contre son visage et s'assoit brusquement.

— Bref, parlons d'autre chose. T'as faim ?

Sealand cille, un peu surpris au changement soudain de sujet.

— Euh, oui.

— Je vais te faire quelque chose.

La chaise racle contre le sol quand il la pousse et il se dirige vers les étagères, farfouillant dans les conserves.

— Comment va ta cheville ?

— Ça va.

Peter se tortille hors des couvertures juste assez pour les réarranger autour de sa tête et ses épaules, croise les jambes et regarde Danemark sortir deux paquets blancs d'une boîte.

— Où est Pays-Bas ?

— Dehors, en train de voir s'il n'y a pas des trucs utiles à sauver. Je pensais y aller avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles tout seul.

Il sourit et ouvre avec les dents l'un des paquets.

— Tu as dormi longtemps. Tu devais être fatigué.

— Bien joué Sherlock, lance Peter, sarcastique, avant de rouler des yeux. Ici, c'est plus confortable qu'un coffre de voiture.

Danemark vide le paquet et une fine pluie de flocons blancs presque transparents tombe dans la casserole dans un souffle silencieux. Il verse la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau dans le récipient avant de le poser sur la plaque chauffante.

— Crois-moi, je sais, rit-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. J'aimerais presque qu'on puisse rester ici.

Les mains de Peter se crispent autour de la tasse.

— Mais tu as dit qu'on ne resterait pas. Tu as dit qu'on allait continuer de chercher tout le monde.

Danemark hausse un sourcil et le fixe par-dessus le rebord de sa propre tasse.

— J'ai dit que j'aimerais _presque_, p'tit gars.

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux par-dessus la couverture.

— On restera ici jusqu'à ce que ta cheville aille mieux et après on repart.

— Est-ce que Jan vient avec nous ?

— J'sais pas encore. Il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait.

Peter prend une petite gorgée d'eau.

— Il n'a pas dit oui ?

Danemark hausse les épaules.

— Tu voudrais partir, toi, si t'avais tout ça ?

— J'suppose que non, mais…

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Il ne veut pas retrouver sa famille ?

Danemark claque la langue et pose son verre parterre.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il lui reste de la famille à chercher, Peter. Belgique est la seule qu'il considère comme tel, et il a dit qu'elle est morte pendant le second _flash_.

— Oh.

— Ne la mentionne pas devant lui, d'accord ? Je crois qu'il essaye toujours de s'y faire.

— D'accord.

Danemark reprend sa tasse et la tend à Peter.

— Tu veux essayer le café ?

Peter retrousse le nez.

— Pas moyen. Le café c'est dégueu.

— T'es sûr ? demande-t-il en agitant la tasse. C'est vraiment bon pour un truc instantané.

— T'as sûrement mis trop de sucres dedans.

— Je ne bois mon café que s'il est noir.

— Menteur.

— Pas du tout. En plus, il n'y en a pas.

— Je parie que tu mettrais du lait et du sucre dedans si tu pouvais.

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que tu bois comme une fille.

Danemark faillit recracher son café.

— De quoi ?

Le plus jeune sourit.

— J'en sais rien, c'est ce que Jan m'a dit ce matin avant que tu te réveilles.

Danemark affiche une mine renfrognée et repose sans douceur sa tasse sur le sol avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la table.

— _Eh ben_, il manque pas d'air.

Il se penche au-dessus du réchaud et remue le contenu de la casserole.

— Si quelqu'un ici boit comme une fille, c'est lui. Il répand des rumeurs vicieuses simplement parce que j'ai raconté à tout le monde la fois où il est tombé du bateau, y a quelques années, quand il est venu me rendre visite.

— Il m'a aussi parlé de ça. Il a dit qu'il était tombé seulement parce qu'il était plié de rire après que t'aies gerbé dans la glacière.

Danemark se redresse de tout son long.

— C'est jamais arrivé !

Il chemine jusqu'à Peter et pose le plat en étain devant lui, lui fourrant une cuillère entre les mains.

— Maintenant, mange !

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Peter s'en saisit.

— Si vous le dites, madame.

Laissant Danemark bafouiller d'indignation, il tâte la concoction blanche et crémeuse, la remuant curieusement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— De la purée instantanée, ronchonne l'adulte.

Il reprend sa tasse et avale d'une gorgée son café.

— J'vais le tuer quand il va rentrer.

Peter rit et mange son déjeuner.

**xox**

En attendant le retour de Pays-Bas, ils s'occupent en jouant à des jeux dans le carnet de Peter. Après avoir déniché un crayon dans l'une des nombreuses boîtes longeant le mur, Danemark s'allonge sur le lit avec Peter sur les genoux et ils jouent tour à tour au morpion et au pendu, Peter l'accusant de tricherie à chaque fois qu'il utilise un mot danois. Au final, le jeu se transforme en une leçon où Danemark lui apprend à jurer en danois, résultant en un Peter très frustré quand sa langue n'arrive pas à former les mots même après que Danemark les ait écrit et ait illustré comment les prononcer. Après son dixième essai sur « kælling », il ferme sèchement son carnet et le jette au sol.

— Ta langue est débile ! râle-t-il. Ça n'a aucun sens en plus !

— Elle est pas débile ! boude Danemark alors qu'il lave les plats avant de les ranger. Elle est juste… exclusive.

Il commence à avancer son point, mais la trappe au-dessus d'eux grince et ils sont rejoints par Pays-Bas quelques instants plus tard.

Sa tête est toujours enveloppée quand il descend l'échelle pour les rejoindre et son manteau est strié de graisse noire et mouillée qui s'accumule dans les plis de tissu et s'infiltre à travers le vêtement humide. Il déroule le tissu et le jette sur le dessus d'une chaise, secouant ses cheveux en grimaçant.

— L'pleut, dit-il simplement. J'vous déconseille de sortir.

Danemark siffle et lui lance une serviette.

— Ça fait une paye depuis la dernière fois qu'il a plu. C'est mauvais à quel point ?

Pays-Bas l'attrape et se met de suite à frotter son visage pour enlever toute trace de pluie.

— Si y avait des plantes qui auraient pu revenir à la vie, c'est plus le cas. Mais c'est pas aussi caustique qu'avant. Ou en tout cas ça ronge pas les bagnoles.

Quand il baisse la serviette, le vieux tissu-éponge est presque complètement noir. Il le roule en boule et le lance dans un seau rempli d'eau recyclée.

— Comment tu t'sens gamin ?

Il fait un signe de tête à Peter lorsqu'il passe devant lui pour se laisser tomber sans grâce dans la chaise près de la table.

— Ta cheville va mieux ?

— Ça va.

Il se redresse un peu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec la pluie ?

— T'as encore jamais été dessous ?

— Non.

— Hm.

Pays-Bas met une paille en plastique mâchouillée entre ses dents et commence à délasser ses bottes.

— C'est de la mauvaise pluie. Si t'restes trop longtemps dessous, elle finit par te brûler. C't'à cause de tous les produits chimiques qui ont été relâchés dans l'air quand tout a brûlé. Des trucs vraiment toxiques.

Il retire ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et se laisse glisser sur son siège, lâche un soupire et fait rouler la paille de l'autre côté de sa bouche.

— Ç'pourrait être pire, j'suppose.

Un sourire fait son chemin sur le visage du danois.

— T'es vraiment en train de faire ça ?

Il pose l'assiette qu'il reste de purée devant Pays-Bas et s'assoit à côté de Peter, tirant un peu de couverture sur ses jambes.

Pays-Bas lui jette un regard noir.

— La ferme.

Danemark se penche et murmure à l'oreille de Peter assez fort pour que Jan puisse entendre :

— Et c'est _moi_ qu'il traite de fille.

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Pays-Bas crache la paille et commence à manger sa purée, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose sur le fait que Danemark n'est qu'un pleurnichard efféminé.

Peter fixe le danois, confus.

— Je comprends pas.

— Il veut une cigarette. Mais il n'y en a pas, alors il doit mâcher quelque chose pour garder sa bouche occupée.

Il sourit, fier de lui.

— Dommage qu'il puisse pas arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes comme un _vrai_ mec.

Jan lui lance un regard aiguisé.

— Continue de piailler. J'ai quelque chose pour occuper _ta_ bouche.

Ils rigolent tous les deux à l'expression horrifiée de Peter.

Pays-Bas racle le reste de purée du fond du plat et le pousse au centre de la table, soupire bruyamment, étire le cou et grimace quand il refuse de craquer.

— J'ai pas pu trouver quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui. La pluie y a mis un terme trop tôt.

Il se laisse tomber vers l'avant.

— Les réserves qu'on a par ici commencent à s'épuiser.

Danemark tousse dans sa main et acquiesce.

— T'as un peu plus réfléchi à si tu venais avec nous ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— J'y pense toujours.

— Allez vieux, contente-toi juste de venir. Ça sera comme au bon vieux temps.

— Sauf pour les gars qui veulent nous buter.

— Ouais, sauf ça.

Pays-Bas exhale un souffle bruyant et s'effondre sur la table, regardant sérieusement Danemark.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas trouver là-bas exactement ?

— Nos amis, si tout se passe comme prévu.

— Tu réalises que toute cette zone est inondée, pas vrai ?

— Pas toute.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il soupire derechef.

— T'es encore plus stupide qu'avant, tu l'sais ça ?

Danemark sourit, fronçant les sourcils dans un regard défiant.

— La stupidité et l'optimisme ne sont pas la même chose, connard.

— Quand il s'agit de toi, si.

Il s'assoit et finit son verre d'eau, se remet sur pieds et déboutonne sa chemise trempée, l'enlevant pour dévoiler un débardeur. Il la lance à Danemark, arquant un sourcil amusé quand il n'essaie même pas de l'éviter et qu'elle s'échoue sur son visage, le surprenant au point de glapir.

— Bordel mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Pays-Bas croise les bras.

— Comment t'as fait pour pas réussir à l'attraper ?

Il attend un moment, Danemark tentant de s'expliquer en balbutiant, avant de de s'approcher du matelas et d'attraper le menton de Danemark, lui faisant relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Vieux, je croyais avoir des hallucinations avant. T'es putain d'aveugle, hein ?

Danemark se dégage de sa main.

— _Non_.

Il se renfrogne au regard incrédule que lui jette Pays-Bas.

— Enfin, pas entièrement. Juste un petit peu.

Pays-Bas agite une main de haut en bas à gauche de la tête du danois.

— Tu peux l'voir ?

Il essaie de l'autre côté.

— Et là ?

Danemark claque sa main.

— Oui, je peux. Arrête ça.

Pays-Bas sourit d'un air satisfait et se redresse.

— Dommage. Si tu m'avais dit que tu perdais la vue, j'aurais sûrement accepté de vous accompagner. Tu peux pas t'occuper d'un gosse si tu vois rien, si ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Mais, tu as les choses bien en main apparemment. Vous vous débrouillerez bien sans moi.

Peter se rend immédiatement compte de l'expression découragée de Danemark.

— Attends, dit-il en s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour attraper le haut du néerlandais, faisant attention à sa cheville. S'il te plaît, viens avec nous. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure – c'est un idiot. Et il est en train de devenir aveugle.

Il ignore le hoquet indigné de Danemark et continue :

— On a besoin de ton aide si on veut arriver jusqu'en Pologne, surtout maintenant que des gens sont à nos trousses. On peut prendre soin les uns des autres et quand on aura trouvé tout le monde, tu pourras rester avec nous aussi.

Il enterre sa dignité et revêt son meilleur visage de petit-enfant-triste.

— S'il te plaît viens avec nous, Pays-Bas.

Le néerlandais croise de nouveau les bras et s'appuie contre le mur, les regardant tour à tour avec une expression plutôt ennuyée pendant un long moment avant de pointer Danemark du menton.

— C'est vrai ? Tu d'viens aveugle ?

Danemark serre la mâchoire.

— Oui.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il attrape une tasse en étain posée sur la table et la jette au travers de la pièce sur la gauche de Danemark. Elle atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique et s'arrête à quelques pas du matelas.

— Tu peux voir où elle a atterri ?

— Non.

— Et est-ce que tu peux tirer avec ton fusil avec une quelconque précision sur quoi que ce soit ?

— Peut-être pas.

— Est-ce que tu peux au moins courir vite ?

— Je perds aussi cette capacité.

Jan soupire et se pousse du mur.

— D'accord.

— D'accord ?

— D'accord.

Plus tard, quand Pays-Bas se prépare pour se mettre au lit, Danemark donne à Peter ce qu'il pense être le plus gros high-five de sa vie.

_A suivre…_


	10. Gutters 10

**AUTEUR (Author) :** Glassamilk

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre(s) précédent(s)

**VOCABULAIRE :**

Perkele : mot finnois signifiant "merde" ou l'équivalent du même genre.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Wahou.

Je me rappelais pas avoir eu autant de mal à le traduire la première fois celui-là !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part mes mercis habituels aux gens qui continuent de lire cette traduction, ça me fait chaud au cœur :D

Voilà. Nous sommes à la moitié de la fic. L'histoire commence enfin réellement : tout ce qui s'est passé jusque là, c'était juste la mise en bouche…

Appréciez ce chapitre à sa juste valeur )

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 10 sur 20<strong>

_Andorre : « Touche-moi si tu l'oses »_

* * *

><p>Ils finissent par rester plusieurs jours dans l'abri jusqu'à ce que la cheville de Peter guérisse. Chaque jour se passe un peu comme le dernier; Pays-Bas est toujours levé avant eux et part à la surface pour trouver des choses utiles alors que Danemark reste derrière avec Peter et joue avec lui. Ils arrachent plusieurs pages du cahier pour confectionner un jeu de cartes mal fini et Danemark lui apprend à jouer au rami et au black jack, aucun des deux ne marchant vraiment bien vu qu'ils pouvaient voir la trace des chiffres à travers le papier. Mais ils continuent et au bout de quelques jours, Danemark admet de mauvaise grâce que Peter l'a surpassé en technique et en guise de récompense lui offre de lui apprendre plus de jurons, récompense que Peter préfère garder pour plus tard, ne voulant pas que sa langue fourche encore avec la façon bizarre de parler du danois.<p>

— C'est trop dur, lui dit-il. Apprends-moi à dire des gros-mots dans une langue qui elle au moins a du sens.

Il passe plus d'une heure à essayer d'articuler du vieux norrois avant de se rendre compte que Danemark le mène en bateau et il lui lance une boule de papier à la figure avant d'exiger de savoir ce que signifie 'perkele'. Danemark lui répond que cela veut dire « J'aime Suède » en finnois et l'encourage à utiliser le mot fréquemment quand ils seront à nouveau tous réunis.

Les choses restent, la plupart du temps, calmes. Pays-Bas revient tous les jours à peu près à la même heure, toujours les mains vides, et leur fait un résumé de ce qu'il a vu au cours de la journée : un nouvel arbre tombé par-ci, des traces de pas dans la cendre par-là. Il ne parle pas beaucoup quand ils sont tous ensemble, mais Peter les surprend, Danemark et lui, à parler silencieusement à des heures incongrues de la nuit quand ils le pensent endormi, échangeant des informations basées sur leurs voyages et les horreurs qu'ils ont rencontrées. En feignant dormir, il apprend que la Suisse est tombée dans le chaos et que la petite population survivante là-bas a complètement sombré dans la violence et dans la boucherie humaine, les gens se traquant les uns les autres pour quelques réserves de nourriture, se fichant de leur provenance, et a commencé une lente progression vers l'Autriche et le sud de l'Allemagne.

— Pas loin de là où on a commencé, fait Danemark à Pays-Bas. Ils sont littéralement à nos trousses.

Sealand essaye de ne pas trop écouter leurs conversations. Il est bien trop effrayé de vraiment savoir, mais la curiosité a toujours était son défaut et, peu importe à quel point il essaye, il finit toujours par laisser traîner une oreille, apprenant toujours plus d'histoires terribles chaque soir. Des corps gorgés d'eau en Croatie. Des cannibales en Hongrie. Ce qui semble être des dolines sans fin en Slovénie.

Silence complet en Belgique.

Il essaye de garder la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers la troisième nuit après une histoire particulièrement sombre où Danemark raconte avoir trouvé un bunker rempli à craquer de corps gonflés à Naples. Cela lui rappelle bien trop la femme qui s'occupait de lui quand il s'est réveillé la première fois. Il ne veut pas en entendre plus sur l'odeur nauséabonde, ni sur le temps interminable qu'il a fallu à Danemark pour enterrer chacun d'entre eux c'est trop macabre, trop réel, et bien trop à penser. Il se retourner et se met à couvrir ses oreilles, mais un simple mot dans leur discussion silencieuse retient tout de suite son attention.

France.

— J'suis tombé sur France y a quelques mois, lui dit Pays-Bas par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. Ils étaient en route pour l'abri de Leipzig.

Les pieds de la chaise du danois claquèrent bruyamment contre le sol alors qu'il se penche brusquement pour rattraper son café qu'il vient de lâcher.

— Quoi ? France ? Il va bien ?

Pays-Bas hausse les épaules.

— Il est en vie.

Danemark essuie le café qui s'est renversé sur son manteau.

— Comment il allait ? T'as pu lui parler au moins ?

— Il a plus de bras. Il a encore une bonne partie du gauche, mais le droit s'arrête à l'épaule.

Il prend une gorgée de son eau.

— Il était avec Allemagne et Angleterre. Et un paquet de civiles aussi.

Danemark s'affaisse, soulagé.

— Oh merde, ça fait vraiment du bien de le savoir. Ils arrivent à gérer ?

— Allemagne s'en sort. Quand même toujours un maniaque coincé du cul. Angleterre ne parle pas beaucoup à cause des grandes vagues de chaleur qu'il y a eues avant, mais c'était à prévoir.

— Les vagues de chaleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Pays-Bas arque un sourcil.

— Tu sais que si jamais tu es pris dans un incendie, tu n'es pas censé haleter ?

— Oui, et ?

— Même règle s'applique pour la fin du monde.

— Oh.

Jan pose sa tasse vide et s'étire.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. Trop de personnes malades à trimbaler. Ils avaient au moins une douzaine de gens avec eux.

— Ah. Est-ce qu'ils…

Danemark s'arrête et jette un coup d'œil à Peter qui fait toujours semblant de dormir.

— Est-ce que, par hasard, ils cherchaient quelqu'un ?

— Tu veux dire le gamin ?

— Il a un nom tu sais.

Il roule des yeux.

— Tu veux dire Peter ?

— Ouais.

Pays-Bas laisse son regard errer sur la forme prostrée de Peter.

— Les seules personnes sur qui ils m'ont posé des questions étaient Prusse et Espagne.

— Ils ne l'ont pas du tout mentionné ?

— Non.

Leur conversation continue jusque tard dans la nuit, tous deux inconscients des larmes à peine retenues sur le visage de Peter.

**xox**

Le matin du quatrième jour, Danemark respire d'une étonnante perspicacité et remarque à quel point Sealand a été silencieux tout au long de la matinée. Il arrête d'essayer de réparer une déchirure dans sa veste assez longtemps pour s'asseoir devant lui, prend ses mains et le fixe avec inquiétude, faisant la moue quand Peter refuse de rencontrer son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demande-t-il doucement. T'as été bizarre toute la journée. C'est ta cheville qui te fait mal ?

— Non.

Il tente de dégager ses mains de celles de Danemark, mais le danois est têtu et enlace fermement ses doigts autour des siens.

— J'vais bien.

— Non, c'est pas vrai.

— Si, je vais bien.

— Non.

Peter lui lance une œillade noire.

— T'as la répartie d'un gamin.

— Normal quand j'argumente avec un gamin.

— J'suis pas un gamin !

Danemark pousse un soupir et lui jette un regard légèrement colérique.

— Alors arrête de bouder et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux pas t'aider à te sentir mieux si je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse.

Peter se mord la lèvre.

— J'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir bien.

— Peter…

— Je vous ai entendu Pays-Bas et toi, quand vous parliez d'Angleterre et France hier soir, lâche-t-il.

Il enfonce ses doigts dans les mains de l'adulte et scrute le sol, le visage rougi par une émotion trop triste pour être de la colère et trop persistante pour être de la gêne.

— J'ai juste pensé…

Il peut sentir ses yeux brûler.

— Arthur n'est même pas en train de me chercher.

L'expression de Danemark s'adoucit quand la voix de Peter s'estompe et qu'il renifle, indigné. Il tend la main et frotte sa nuque avant de la placer sur son cou et de l'attirer contre lui pour l'étreindre aux premiers signes de larmes. Il ne dit rien, il le tire juste sur ses genoux et l'enveloppe de ses bras, patient et silencieux tandis que Sealand pleure dans son épaule, ses petites mains empoignant le devant de sa chemise, tremblant alors qu'il relâche la pression contre laquelle il s'est battu tout le matin. Il est vaguement conscient des mains calleuses de Danemark qui lissent ses cheveux, mais c'est loin d'être un réconfort quand le geste ne fait que lui rappeler à quel point celles d'Angleterre sont plus petites, et que lui n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose quand Peter allait mal. Il n'avait jamais détesté Angleterre – il lui en voulait juste pour ne lui avoir jamais prêté attention. Il ne s'était jamais plaint du manque de liens familiaux car il n'avait jamais _voulu_ qu'Arthur soit une sorte de gardien, même dans le sens paternel. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'Arthur ne soit jamais vraiment là car il savait au moins que, à sa propre façon, il se souciait encore assez de lui pour lui écrire occasionnellement une lettre ou lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire ou s'arrêter chez lui pour une visite entre deux meetings.

Mais, ça, c'est différent.

— Il s'en fiche complètement…

Il sanglote.

— Je pourrais être mort et il s'en fiche complètement.

Danemark presse sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne et le cajole.

— Peter, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

— A-alors comment ça se fait qu'il ne me cherche pas ? Il est à la recherche d'Espagne et de Prusse alors pourquoi-

Il s'interrompt pour tousser et ne s'ennuie pas à reprendre sa phrase.

— Je ne sais pas ce à quoi il pense, murmure Danemark dans ses cheveux. On a dû lui dire qu'on t'a vu mort ou peut-être qu'il est encore trop têtu pour admettre qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais rien de tout ça ne veut dire qu'il s'en fiche.

Il s'écarte juste assez pour passer un pouce sur la pommette de Peter, essuyant un sillon de larmes.

— L'important c'est qu'il aille bien et que nous savons qu'il est quelque part à Leipzig. C'est sur notre chemin, on vérifiera chaque bunker qu'on trouvera quand on partira. Et là, tu pourras lui demander toi-même.

Il attrape le menton de Peter et lui fait redresser gentiment le visage pour l'observer.

— Et s'il n'est pas content de te voir, je jure de personnellement le traîner dehors dans la cendre comme ça tu pourras lui botter le cul.

Il le regarde sérieusement.

— D'accord ?

Peter renifle et se frotte les yeux avec le dos de sa main. Il n'a pas assez confiance en lui pour parler alors il acquiesce faiblement, geste qui apaise le plus vieux assez pour sourire. Il lui donne une tape juste assez forte pour le bousculer et le fait se rasseoir sur le lit.

— Bien. Allez, viens.

Il se lève pour aller chercher leur étrange jeu de cartes.

— Tu peux me remettre une raclée au black jack.

**xox**

Pays-Bas rentre bien plus tard que d'habitude cette nuit et ne s'ennuie pas avec des plaisanteries quand il arrive. Il jette son manteau sur la table, manquant de justesse leur jeu, et se dirige droit vers le lit.

— On part demain, leur dit-il d'une voix plate, ne leur accordant pas même un regard. Soyez sûrs d'avoir toutes vos affaires et d'être prêts à partir à l'aube.

Danemark et Sealand échangent un regard confus et l'adulte se lève pour suivre le néerlandais sur le matelas.

— Pourquoi t'es si pressé ?

— Les gens se rapprochent. On doit partir avant.

Il tire les couvertures au-dessus de ses épaules et se tourne sur le côté.

— C'est la dernière nuit où vous aurez un lit. Profitez-en.

Il met un terme à leur conversation en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures, soupirant d'un air épuisé, laissant Danemark debout, une expression désemparée peinte sur le visage alors que Peter cligne des yeux en les regardant. Danemark hausse les épaules et ramasse leur sac posé en-dessous de la table de jeu.

— Je suppose alors qu'on part dans la matinée.

Il commence à mettre des conserves dans leur sac aux côtés du carnet de Peter et de leur carte.

— Si ta cheville n'est pas partante, je peux te porter.

— Je pense que c'est bon.

Peter se glisse sur le sol pour démontrer son point et se met à rassembler lui aussi ses affaires.

— Tu crois qu'il a déjà fait son sac ?

— Sûrement. Il a toujours été le genre de gars qui aime être préparé.

Peter hoche la tête.

— Tu le connais plutôt bien, hein ?

— Oh ouais, lui et moi, on se connaît depuis des lustres.

Danemark rit et lance à Peter sa veste qui aborde maintenant un ourlet.

— On s'est battu l'un contre l'autre, on s'est battu ensemble. En fait, on s'est même envoyé des lettres pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait le droit de parler à nos familles. Mais après toute cette merde, on traînait juste beaucoup ensemble.

Un sourire ourle ses lèvres.

— C'est le seul type que je connais qui aime les vélos autant que moi.

— Norvège a dit que vous alliez souvent faire du camping tous les deux.

Il acquiesce.

— C'est vrai. On avait l'habitude de prendre nos vélos et d'aller dans les bois quelques fois dans le mois, juste pour se relaxer.

— Tu veux dire planer, c'est ça ?

Danemark fait volteface, arborant un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrifié.

— Qui c'est qui t'a dit ça ?

— Personne. Alors, j'ai vu juste ?

Danemark roule des yeux.

— D'accord, très bien, oui, il se peut qu'on ait pu_ parfois_ partager un sachet d'herbes.

Il pointe un doigt vers lui.

— Mais c'était rare. La plupart du temps c'était juste de la bière et les cigarettes autour d'un feu. La drogue, c'est pas bien, compris ?

Peter sourit.

— J'crois pas que je puisse en trouver maintenant, même si je le voulais.

Danemark réfléchit pendant un instant, semblant satisfait de la répondre, avant de tourner la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Pays-Bas, vérifiant s'il est toujours réveillé en lançant une boule de papier sur lui. Elle rebondit sur ses épaules et voyant qu'il n'a aucune réaction, Danemark fait signe à Peter de s'approcher.

— Tu peux garder un secret ?

Peter hausse les sourcils et il acquiesce.

— D'accord.

Danemark regarde à nouveau Jan et fouille dans sa poche pour en retirer une boîte de pellicule de film.

— Je l'ai trouvée à peu près une semaine avant que je ne te trouve toi.

Il ouvre le capuchon d'un coup de pouce et vide le contenu de la pellicule dans ma main.

— Je la réservais juste au cas où je le trouverais.

Dans sa paume se tient la moitié d'une cigarette sans filtre presque intacte.

— Je vais lui donner une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici. Comme une surprise.

Peter le fixe.

— C'est un cadeau bizarre.

— Oh, tais-toi.

Il la remet avec précaution dans la pellicule.

— Un cadeau reste un cadeau. Je veux juste qu'il sache que je suis heureux qu'il vienne avec nous.

— Je crois qu'il le sait.

Peter l'observe ranger la boîte dans sa poche.

— C'est pas comme si t'avais pas arrêté de le coller.

— J'ai pas fait ça.

— Si.

— Donne une preuve.

— Hier soir. Vous étiez blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Les joues de Danemark prennent une teinte rouge peu flatteuse et il attrape Peter par la taille pour le jeter sur le lit.

— Va dormir.

**xox**

Le matin arrive trop vite.

Ce sont les mains rudes de Pays-Bas qui réveillent Peter, lui secouant les épaules et retirant les couvertures sur Danemark et lui, leur marmonnant à travers sa paille mâchouillée de se lever. Danemark fait savoir qu'il est réveillé en une confirmation floue, mais Jan n'y croit pas et le fait se redresser de force en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

— Mettez vos manteaux, leur dit-il. On y va.

Danemark titube et bâille.

— Y a pas le feu, merde.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et donne un coup de coude à Peter.

— Le bordel en haut sera encore là dans cinq minutes. Allez p'tit gars, faut se lever.

Peter grogne dans le creux de ses bras mais obéit et se met lui aussi debout en titubant.

— L'est quelle heure ? marmonne-t-il.

Pays-Bas ne se retourne pas.

— Juste un peu avant l'aube.

— Comment ça se fait qu'on doit partir aussi tôt ?

— Parce que.

Danemark fronce les sourcils et aide Peter à mettre son manteau.

— T'es bizarre.

— Il est tôt. Je veux fumer.

Danemark ferme la fermeture éclair de Peter et sourit.

— Eh bien, avant qu'on sorte, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Il esquisse un geste vers sa poche mais Pays-Bas le coupe.

— Plus tard.

Il finit par se retourner.

— Vous êtes prêts ?

Le sourire du danois vacille.

— D'accord. Plus tard alors.

Il tousse.

— Ouais, on est prêt, continue-t-il en regardant les mains vides de Jan. Tu prends rien ?

— Non.

— Pas même de la nourriture ?

— J'ai pas d'sac pour l'emporter.

— Vieux, on peut t'en faire un. T'as toutes ces boîtes-

— Mathias.

Pays-Bas lui lance un regard dur.

— Je ne prends rien.

Peter finit de lacer ses bottes juste à temps pour remarquer le silence tendu qui s'est installé entre eux avant que Jan ne se retourne vers l'échelle et crache les morceaux fendus de paille.

— Maintenant dépêchez-vous.

Danemark secoue la tête et prend le sac de Peter.

— Il est plein de conserves, alors je le porterai pour l'instant, dit-il.

Il vérifie que Peter a bien ses lunettes autour de son cou et fait un rapide inventaire de leur sac une dernière fois avant de lever le pouce.

— Prêt. T'as tout ?

Peter hoche la tête.

— Tu ne portes pas ton masque.

— Je le mettrai une fois qu'on sera dehors.

— D'accord.

Ils rejoignent Pays-Bas au pied de l'échelle et il commence son ascension.

— J'y vais en premier.

Il fait un signe de menton à Peter.

— Tu passes ensuite comme ça je peux t'aider à sortir une fois que j'aurai dit que c'est bon, compris ?

— Compris.

— Bien.

Jan se met à monter rapidement et, bientôt, disparaît derrière la trappe, l'appelant quelques instants plus tard.

— Bon, Peter, commence.

Une pause.

— Hé, j'ai oublié la lampe torche. Tu peux la prendre ?

— Ouais, j'ai.

Danemark se tourne pour la récupérer pendant que Peter se met à monter à l'échelle. Comme elle n'est pas à sa place habituelle, il lui faut un moment pour la trouver. Il l'attache à sa ceinture et commence lui aussi à monter.

— Trouvée ! crie-t-il vers la sortie.

Il s'arrête à mi-chemin.

— Y a autre chose que t'as oublié ?

Silence.

— Jan ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Peter ?

Rien.

Il sent ses entrailles se nouer alors qu'il se hisse en haut de l'échelle aussi rapidement qu'il le peut avec le sac rempli de conserves sur le dos et le fusil cliquetant contre son flanc. Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est trop silencieux. Il arrive à la trappe et se hisse à l'extérieur.

Aussi tôt que ses pieds touchent le sol, quelque chose de froid vient dans son angle mort et se colle sur le côté gauche de sa tête.

— Bouge pas.

Il se fige.

— Putain Jan, qu'est-ce tu fous ?

— Arrête de parler.

Danemark tourne juste assez la tête pour que l'autre homme apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Il a un bras autour du cou de Peter, une main vissée sur sa bouche, apparemment peu soucieux du fait qu'il se débatte, terrifié, un revolver fermement pressé contre la tempe de Danemark. Il le force à faire un pas en avant, traînant avec lui Sealand, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent debout dans la cour de l'école à côté d'un tourniquet faisant face aux bois.

— Reste tranquille et dis rien, murmure-t-il, sa voix vide de toute émotion. Si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, je vous tue tous les deux.

— Jan, mais putain qu'est-ce-

La crosse du revolver entre violemment en contact son visage, si fort que sa tête tourne dans la direction opposée, tout juste capable de se rattraper avant que la botte de Pays-Bas rencontre le bas de son dos, le faisant tomber tête la première dans la cendre. Peter lâche un cri strident derrière la main de Jan, mais est encore une fois ignoré, l'autre préférant frapper Danemark dans le dos, la semelle de ses bottes laissant des empreintes cendrées sur le tissu déjà sale qui couvre sa poitrine. Pays-Bas siffle, si fort que son sifflement fait écho dans le silence de la cour, et donne des petits coups dans le flanc du danois.

— Debout. Et parle pas.

Danemark ne répond que par une toux. Le temps qu'il réussisse à se remettre sur pieds, sa joue a déjà viré au violet sous un flot apathique de rouge coulant à la naissance de ses cheveux et Peter tremble assez fort pour que la seule chose le maintenant debout soit le coude de Pays-Bas autour de sa gorge. Jan siffle encore et cette fois, le son est accompagné par des branches qui craquent et des bruits de pas. Il reste impassible quand un petit groupe émerge des bois, tous des humains, portant d'épaisses cordes et toute sorte d'instruments de ferme pointus.

L'une des personnes, un homme filiforme au visage froid, avance d'un pas, se démarquant des autres, et applaudit.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

— La ferme.

Pays-Bas repositionne son revolver sur la nuque de Danemark.

— Laissez-moi la voir où je les garde pour moi.

L'homme sourit. Même s'il est à plusieurs mètres, Peter peut voir que les quelques dents qui lui restent sont jaunes. Sans détourner le regard, il fait un signe de tête et deux autres hommes sortent des bois, traînant avec eux une blonde qui se débat, habillée de lambeaux, pieds et mains liés avec la même corde épaisse que plusieurs des personnes portent, bâillonnée par plusieurs couches de ruban adhésif faisant le tour de sa tête. Ils la font s'allonger sur le ventre devant eux et elle lève son visage strié boue pour regarder Jan d'un air suppliant.

Danemark écarquille les yeux.

— Belgique… ?

Encore une fois, le revolver pousse sa tête.

— Bel ? crie Pays-Bas, un éclat d'émotion apparaissant enfin dans sa voix.

Il avance.

— Bel, tu vas bien ?

— Elle va bien, répond l'homme à sa place. Peut-être un peu abîmée, mais on ne lui a pas fait trop mal.

Il sourit encore une fois, rendant Peter malade.

— Maintenant donne-les nous.

Danemark reste bouche bée et lâche d'une voix étouffée :

— Espèce de fils de pute… Tu nous _échanges_ ?

Pays-Bas le pousse en avant.

— J't'ai dit de te la fermer.

Il attrape Peter par le dos de son manteau et le pousse dans les bras de l'homme aux dents jaunes. Tout de suite, l'homme l'attrape par les cheveux et lui redresse le visage pour lui sourire, le jaugeant de haut en bas avant de le passer à un autre membre du groupe.

— C'est le seul qu'on voulait vraiment en vie. Mais on prendra l'autre plus tard.

Encore une fois, le sourire tordu apparaît.

— Tue-le, fait-il en montrant Danemark. Et tu peux ravoir ta sœur.

— Ça faisait pas partie du marché.

— Maintenant si.

Pays-Bas serre la mâchoire et attrape Danemark par le cou pour l'obliger à se mettre à genoux, le museau du revolver venant se poser au sommet de son crâne une fois qu'il est assez penché.

— Danemark ! crie Peter. Laissez-le partir ! Danemark !

Danemark enfonce ses mains dans la terre et tente de jeter un regard à Jan.

— Putain, fais pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule.

— Non ! C'est quoi ce merdier ?

Il le pousse plus en avant.

— Arrête de parler, Dan. N'essaie même pas de me dire que tu ne ferais pas la même chose si c'était Norvège ou le reste d'entre eux.

— On aurait pu t'aider à la récupérer. On aurait pu-

Une fois encore le pistolet rencontre son visage et il tombe à la renverse dans la cendre. Peter se débat sauvagement entre les mains de l'inconnu, criant après Danemark encore et encore, et la bande d'humains rient entre eux alors qu'ils observent Danemark se redresser avec peine sur les genoux.

— Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu me laisserais faire ça.

Il attrape le danois par le col et le redresse.

— Pour son bien. Pas le mien.

Danemark crache du sang parterre.

— Et son bien à lui, hein ? fait-il en montrant Peter d'un coup de tête. Et _ma_ famille ?

— Il n'aurait pas survécu dehors et tu le sais. Pas avec toi pour prendre soin de lui.

Il retrousse la lèvre.

— Regarde-toi. Tu ne peux pas voir, pas courir… tu ne peux même pas te défendre. Putain mais comment tu vas faire pour t'occuper d'un gosse ?

— C'est pas un gosse.

Pays-Bas ricane.

— Ferme-la.

Danemark réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle et plante ses doigts dans la terre.

— Et maintenant quoi ? Alors c'est ça ? C'est tout ? Après tout ça, tu vas juste nous vendre à ces enfoirés ?

— La famille avant le reste, Danemark. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

Danemark crache encore.

— Et t'es tellement lâche que tu vas me descendre par derrière ?

Il tourne la tête, le regard noir.

— Tu vas même pas me regarder droit dans les yeux comme un putain de vrai homme ?

— La ferme.

— Lâche.

— Je t'ai dit ta gueule, Dan.

Danemark raille. Il se retourne pour fixer Belgique, plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

— Tu vaux rien, enfoiré de merde même pas foutu de prendre soin de sa sœur.

Il se reçoit un coup ardu dans les côtes, le faisant se soulever du sol un moment. Il tousse, rit, roulant à nouveau.

— T'inquiète pas, Peter, dit-il quand l'enfant crie encore. Tout va bien se passer.

Il se remet à genoux et plante son regard dans celui de Pays-Bas.

— Ce con n'a pas les couilles pour le faire.

Pays-Bas enlève le cran de sécurité.

Danemark ne lui en laisse pas la chance. Il se rue sur la taille de Jan alors qu'il est encore trop furieux pour s'y attendre et décroche un poing dans sa mâchoire, l'étalant au sol et se mettant sur lui. Le revolver lui saute des mains et ricoche dans sur le sol et sous le tourniquet. Danemark bondit sur ses pieds, frappant vigoureusement Pays-Bas à la tête pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, ramasse l'arme et tire dans l'estomac de deux hommes s'approchant de lui, trop près pour qu'il puisse les rater, ne laissant plus que trois hommes devant lui. Ils tombent à ses pieds et il laisse tomber le revolver maintenant vide, faisant volteface, le fusil sur l'épaule, dirigé droit sur l'homme tenant Peter.

— Lâche-le ! vocifère-t-il. Tu me le rends et vous foutez tous le camp !

Peter glapit devant l'arme qui lui fait face et se remet à lutter, se tordant et criant, essayant désespérément de se libérer. Danemark a du sang qui coule le long de son visage et tout ce que Peter arrive à entendre est la voix joyeuse de Finlande dans sa tête.

_« Il est vraiment nul au tir. »_

L'homme aux dents jaunes se met à rire.

— J'pense pas, non.

Il passe une main dans son dos et libère son propre petit revolver de son holster.

— On connaît tout sur ton petit problème de vue. Tu vas pas tirer. Trop risqué. Tu pourrais toucher le garçon.

— Je t'ai dit lâche-le. Maintenant.

L'homme fait mine de lever son arme.

— Je ne crois-

Le fusil pétarde et Peter est jeté violemment vers l'avant, le visage soudainement mouillé et brûlant quand l'homme qui le tient tressaille et s'effondre en arrière. Il n'a pas la chance de réagir. Personne ne l'a. Danemark prend avantage du silence étourdi et se précipite vers Peter, l'attrape par la taille et le soulève, disparaissant vers la forêt juste au moment où l'homme aux dents jaunes se met à crier des insanités et ordonne à l'homme qui reste de les poursuivre. Danemark ne se retourne pas pour voir si c'est le cas.

Danemark le laisse mettre pied à terre dès qu'ils arrivent dans les bois, mais il est encore trop abasourdi pour faire un lien clair entre ses jambes et son cerveau et il trébuche, entraîné par les rapides enjambées de Danemark, et il lui faut plus d'un essai avant que son instinct ne fasse surface et il s'agrippe à la manche de l'adulte et se met à courir aussi vite que possible, aucun d'eux n'essayant de dissimuler le bruit qu'ils font alors qu'ils fuient. Les feuilles et les bâtons craquent sous leurs pieds et les branches les fouettent alors qu'ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans la forêt.

Il ne voit rien. Ses yeux sont poisseux d'une chose qu'il a trop peur d'identifier.

Danemark le tire sur le côté et ils roulent tous deux au fond d'un grand ravin, s'arrêtant devant les restes carbonisés d'un vieil arbre. Les racines tordues et entortillées sortent du sol, laissant une ouverture dans le tronc creux au-dessus d'eux. Il pousse Peter dedans et le suit juste après, son dos collé contre lui et ses mains crispées sur le fusil, faisant face aux racines, protégeant Peter de tout ce qui se trouve dehors. Il a le souffle court; humide et sortant en de rapides sifflements, ses épaules tremblent assez fort pour que l'arme dans ses mains tressaute contre l'écorce noire qui les entoure.

Peter ne sait pas s'ils ont couru longtemps, mais il sait qu'ils ne sont pas allés loin. Ils peuvent encore entendre les deux coups de feu qui explosent au loin ; l'un après l'autre, à peine un temps entre les deux, deux coups détonants qui se perdent dans le ciel gris.

Deux coups.

Deux balles.

Pays-Bas et Belgique.

Ils restent aussi immobiles et silencieux que possible pendant plusieurs minutes, écoutant juste. Peter peut sentir quelque chose d'humide et de chaud couler le long de son cou et il doit plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier quand son esprit se met à lui fournir une idée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir quelque chose qui ne lui appartient certainement pas. Quelque chose qui appartient à l'homme dans la clairière. Il essaie de se distraire en serrant les poings dans le manteau de Danemark. Dans la pénombre, il peut tout juste apercevoir son visage. Il est en train de retenir son souffle mais sa poitrine continue de se soulever, presque comme s'il avait le hoquet, et il a du sang qui coule de son nez et d'entre ses dents serrées, nouvel incident dû à trop d'effort pour courir. Il peut l'entendre goutter sur le devant de son manteau et sur les sangles effilochées du sac, des petits _plip plip_ qui ne devraient pas être aussi clairs dans le silence vide et austère qui les entoure dans les bois.

Personne n'est jamais venu.

Danemark se laisse aller en avant et vomit du sang parterre. Il a réussi à ne pas le faire sur Peter, mais les racines tordues ne sont pas assez pour cacher le résultat alors qu'il est plié en deux, retenu par ses bras tremblants, et tousse encore et encore jusqu'à ne forcer hors de sa poitrine que des râles humides se mêlant au sifflement aigu s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées. Peter le regarde. Il le regarde trembler et haleter et tousser toujours plus, attendant qu'il se ressaisisse. Il a besoin que Danemark se ressaisisse parce qu'il a le sang et la peau d'un inconnu qui lui maculent le dos et il a besoin de son aide pour s'en débarrasser. Il a besoin que Danemark se ressaisisse parce que Danemark se ressaisit _toujours_.

Ce n'est que lorsque chaque crise de toux commence à se finir sur le prénom de Jan que Peter réalise que Danemark pleure.

Et, d'une certaine façon, cela l'effraie plus que les morceaux d'os collés à sa veste.

_A suivre…_


	11. Gutters 11

**AUTEUR (Author) :** Glassamilk

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre(s) précédent(s)

**VOCABULAIRE :**

Humus : il s'agit du composte/terreau que les feuilles et autres végétaux créent en moisissant. En gros, c'est le sol « moelleux » sur lequel on marche dans la forêt après la tombée des feuilles en automne ou au printemps, vers Avril.

**REPÈRES GÉOGRAPHIQUES :**

Nuremberg : Au nord de Munich, toujours dans le sud de l'Allemagne même si on se rapproche pas mal du centre du pays. (n'oubliez que l'on commence l'histoire à Munich, tout au sud de l'Allemagne)

Francfort : A l'ouest, centre de l'Allemagne, plus haut que Nuremberg, à environ 200 km de la frontière belge.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Ahem. Euh. Bonjour ?

Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai déserté pendant de longs mois mais la fac ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Et puis, comme on dit, pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle ! Non ? Vous m'en voulez ? Arf, désolée… J'espère que ce chapitre m'évitera la lapidation.

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéressé, j'ai eu un début d'année scolaire très mouvementé ! Après avoir commencé une prépa littéraire et m'être fait jetée niveau demande d'appart, j'ai abandonné l'aventure éreintante et me suis lancée dans une LLCE de… Norvégien ! Oui madame, oui monsieur, je suis dingue ! Je m'attendais pas à autant m'éclater en apprenant une nouvelle langue (surtout une langue scandinave) mais bon sang, j'ai détesté mes cours de civilisation… Oui, terme passé, car j'ai lâché le norvégien pour me consacrer cette fois à une LLCE Anglais (haha, j'me suis réorientée en plein partiels… je vous raconte même pas l'horreur administrative qui a suivi) Eeeeet je dois dire que je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau : )

Racontage de vie mis à part, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que les cours ne sont pas trop chiants, que vos partiels se sont bien passés (pour les concernés) et que vous travaillez bien votre bac (encore pour les concernés) ou votre brevet (pour les concernés ?)

**Et, très en retard : BONNE ANNEE !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><span>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 11 sur 20<strong>

_Singapour : « En avant ! »_

* * *

><p>Peter ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire quand il réalise que Danemark pleure. La partie rationnelle de son esprit sait qu'il devrait offrir une quelconque forme de réconfort, quelle qu'elle soit, mais il est encore trop choqué de ce qu'il vient de se passer, des morceaux de peau et des taches vermeilles un peu partout sur le cou et le visage, et il y a Danemark qui est toujours en train de tousser plus de sang dans sa paume entre deux sanglots. Et Peter ne sait tout simplement pas comment prendre les choses en main. Il a peur. Il est terrifié. Terrifié que des gens puissent être encore à leur recherche, terrifié que Belgique et Pays-Bas soient morts, terrifié d'avoir des morceaux de cerveau d'un total inconnu dispersés sur son manteau, terrifié que Danemark continue de répéter le nom de Pays-Bas encore et encore comme si c'était la seule chose le gardant en un seul morceau. Il est terrifié par la flaque de sang qui ne fait que croître entre les racines de l'arbre et le fait qu'ils n'ont plus qu'une balle et à peine assez de nourriture pour leur durer une semaine s'ils ont de la chance. Tout lui est tombé dessus en même temps toutes les craintes et les pensées morbides qu'il avait eues ces dernières années devenant doucement mais sûrement une réalité.<p>

Et il est soudainement très, très conscient d'à quel point il est petit.

Il porte des mains tremblantes à son visage et tente d'essuyer sa joue. Sa peau est collante et chaude après avoir couru. Quand il retire ses paumes rouges et poisseuses, il passe un long moment à juste les fixer, les yeux écarquillés, en hyperventilation, avant de se précipiter vers Danemark et de l'attraper par la taille, enfouissant sa tête entre ses épaules tremblantes, criant dans son dos. C'est égoïste. Il sait que c'est égoïste. Danemark est déchiré entre le deuil et la maladie et tout ce que Peter peut faire est pleurer sa propre peur. Il veut être mature et il veut le consoler et il veut être aussi courageux que Danemark l'a été pour lui, mais il a le sang de quelqu'un d'autre qui le recouvre et il _ne sait pas quoi faire_.

Danemark perd son équilibre lorsque Peter s'écrase contre lui et il tombe face contre terre devant l'arbre. Il essaye de se redresser, de pousser, mais ses bras vacillent et il n'arrive qu'à s'étaler de tout son long, le front pressé contre le creux de son coude, les yeux étroitement fermés alors qu'il lutte pour retrouver son souffle.

— Peter, siffle-t-il. C'est bon.

Peter secoue la tête et s'écarte de lui, les poings crispés sur le devant de sa veste tandis qu'il observe Danemark se tourner lentement sur le dos. Ses lèvres et son nez sont tachetés d'un sang incarnat humide, coulant encore lentement en des sillons diagonaux le long de ses joues et ses oreilles. Sa poitrine se soulève avec peine et son visage blême est strié de larmes, les yeux à peine ouverts. Il ne fait pas un seul geste pour s'asseoir.

— D-Danemark lève-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il agrippe la manche de l'adulte et essaye de le hisser debout.

— S'il te plaît, j'ai be-besoin de l'enlever…

La main de Danemark vient se poser au-dessus de la sienne, mais il ne dit rien. Il est encore trop essoufflé. Il a un bras enroulé autour de son torse, là où les bottes de Pays-Bas se sont abattues, prenant des inspirations creuses et humides et ses yeux sont trop flous pour qu'il puisse vraisemblablement voir quelque chose. Il cligne des yeux irrégulièrement, apathique, et il est trop ébranlé et maigre et faible et perd trop de sang dans la cendre…

Il est en train de mourir, réalise soudainement Peter.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, il était en train de mourir.

Peter se cramponne à sa veste et essaye encore une fois de le relever.

— Debout ! crie-t-il. S'il-s'il te plaît lève-toi, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Il réussit à secouer Danemark plusieurs fois mais il est lui-même bien trop faible pour le redresser. Il se courbe en avant et se colle à la poitrine haletante de Danemark.

— S'il te plaît… je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, lève-toi…

Il peut sentir Danemark déglutir et poser une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

— Je vais le faire, murmure-t-il. Juste… donne-moi une minute, d'accord ?

Peter crispe simplement les doigts autour du col de Danemark et pleure dans son cou.

Il n'est pas sûr de combien de temps est passé avant que Danemark plante enfin les mains contre le sol et se pousse pour s'asseoir, raide. Il reste ainsi un moment, respirant lentement avant de poser Peter avec précaution contre le tronc d'arbre, et tout en gardant une main sur son épaule, il ramasse leur sac et farfouille dedans jusqu'à trouver une bouteille d'eau. Il la décapuchonne avec ses dents et laisse couler l'eau sur son bandana, tournant la tête de Peter sur le côté pour presser doucement le tissu mouillé sur sa joue maculée de sang. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant sa tâche – il se contente simplement de nettoyer sa peau en silence, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour rincer le bandana, ou enlever des morceaux d'os et de chair de ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau propre, les larmes ayant laissé place aux reniflements.

— Tu vas bien ? lui demande-t-il doucement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Peter secoue la tête.

— N-non, je vais bien.

Danemark laisse tomber sa main sur son genou et il baisse les yeux, clignant encore des yeux d'une façon qui enjoint Peter à penser qu'il est sur le point de s'endormir.

— Pardon, dit-il après un moment. Je t'ai promis que je ne laisserais personne te toucher, mais…

Il presse le talon de ses paumes contre son front et lâche un souffle tremblant.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne laisserai pas une chose pareille se reproduire. Maintenant c'est juste toi et moi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve les autres et si on tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te laisserai plus hors de ma vue. Même si c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Je ne leur ferai pas confiance tant que tu seras là.

Une pause.

— J'aurais aimé que Berwald soit là, renifle Peter quand Danemark se déplace pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes, essuyant chaque doigt de toute trace rougeâtre.

Il peut sentir la façon dont ses doigts se crispent contre le tissu et se sent immédiatement mal quand il lève la tête et plonge dans le regard larmoyant de Danemark.

— Je sais, dit-il. Je sais. Pardon.

Il se rassoit et se passe une main sur le visage.

— Désolé.

— A-attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di-

— C'est bon, Peter.

Il relève les yeux et esquisse un sourire fatigué.

— Il a toujours été meilleur que moi à ce genre de chose.

Peter se mord la lèvre et tend le bras pour saisir timidement entre ses mains le bandana ensanglanté, l'essorant sur la terre avant de le tremper à nouveau. Sans un mot, il s'avance un peu plus sur les genoux de Danemark et se met à lui nettoyer à son tour le visage, le sang autour de son nez encore chaud quand il passe le tissu dessus et il commence lentement à l'enlever, aussi doucement et calmement qu'il en est capable alors que son cœur bat la chamade. Il fait attention Danemark semble être du papier fin et il est effrayé de frotter trop fort, de peur de le voir prendre feu sous ses doigts et dériver au loin avec le reste du monde. Comme les arbres et les voitures et les maisons.

Comme Pays-Bas et Belgique.

Danemark garde les yeux clos pendant que Peter s'adonne à sa tâche en silence et quand il annonce doucement qu'il a terminé, il tombe en avant, les mains entre les jambes, et laisse sa tête se nicher au creux du cou de Peter. Il ne dit rien, ni ne bouge ou le touche. Il ne fait aucun geste il reste juste là, assis. On dirait à peine qu'il respire, mais Peter peut sentir son souffle trop rapide contre sa joue et il soulève les bras pour étreindre la tête de Danemark.

Il murmure :

— Tout va bien…

Il sent la colonne vertébrale de Danemark saillir à travers son manteau et il enfouit son visage dans son épaule pour le serrer un peu plus fort.

— Tout va bien.

**xox**

A la tombée de la nuit, ils ne se sont pas vraiment éloignés de l'arbre.

Ils se remettent en route après que Danemark se soit repris et ait consulté la carte, annonçant qu'ils doivent retrouver la route avant de continuer leur voyage car il n'a aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'ils ont atterri. Après avoir trouvé le nord, ils se mettent en chemin et Danemark porte le sac d'un bras tandis que Peter s'accroche à l'autre. Ils s'extirpent hors du ravin et se retrouvent à nouveau dans la forêt, restant sur leurs gardes alors qu'ils se déplacent entre les arbres et l'humus à la recherche de la route principale. Peter est d'abord optimiste. La route est proche de l'abri de Pays-Bas, alors ils ne doivent pas en être très éloignés. Il suppose qu'ils trouveront une autre voiture dans laquelle dormir et, au petit matin, rebrousseront chemin jusqu'à un point sur la carte qu'ils peuvent suivre et ainsi partir pour la prochaine ville.

Mais ils ne vont pas assez vite.

Les pas de Danemark sont instables et il s'arrête constamment pour faire une pause. Même avec le masque, il a le souffle court et garde une main pressée contre son flanc quand il marche, un éclair de douleur traversant ses yeux à chaque nouvelle enjambée et Peter peut presque entendre ses côtes craquer sous ses vêtements. Pourtant, il ne se plaint jamais, et il s'excuse à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtent pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et essuyer la sueur qui perle sur son front, un piteux sourire lui plisse légèrement le coin des yeux quand Peter serre son manteau, inquiet, et l'aide à boire de l'eau. Il essaie de faire comme si ce n'est rien.

— Je suis juste un peu fatigué, lui dit-il lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour la deuxième fois en une heure. Ça a été une dure journée.

Peter ne le croit pas mais fait comme si, ne voulant pas rendre les choses plus angoissantes qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Quand le soleil commence à se coucher, ils sont toujours au beau milieu des bois sans la moindre idée d'où la route pourrait se trouver. Danemark a la lampe torche de l'abri de Pays-Bas et il demande à Peter de la tenir pendant qu'il leur construit un appentis à partir de branches et débris contre un gros arbre tombé, puis déplie leurs couvertures et ouvre une conserve de soupe à la tomate une fois qu'il est certain que la petite structure en pente est sans danger et tiendra pour la nuit. C'est dangereux de dormir dehors, Peter le sait, mais ils ont peu d'options alors il mange sa soupe en silence, face à Danemark, tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent dans le lointain.

Quand Danemark lui tend ce qu'il reste de leur dîner, ses épaules sont affaissées, comme si un poids invisible y repose.

— C'était meilleur quand c'était chaud, hein ? dit-il doucement.

Peter ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il s'endort plus tôt que Danemark, la fatigue prenant le pas sur la peur d'être débusqué, et réussit à se retrancher dans son esprit pour plusieurs heures, blotti contre l'arbre et enroulé dans des couvertures portant toujours l'odeur de l'abri de Jan. Quand il s'endort, Danemark est toujours dehors et quand il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, il est surpris de voir qu'il est toujours seul et, encore une fois, l'inquiétude le ronge de l'intérieur. Il tient contre lui la lampe torche et rampe hors de l'appentis, une couverture nouée autour de son cou pour le protéger de l'air froid de la nuit. Une fois dehors, il allume la torche et la clairière est à peine éclairée sous la lumière jaune et terne de la lampe.

Il n'a pas à chercher très loin pour trouver Danemark.

Il est assis de l'autre côté de l'arbre, appuyé contre son tronc, une expression lointaine sur son visage meurtri. Il a les yeux rivés sur le ciel, son manteau couvre ses jambes et les manches de son haut sont remontées jusqu'aux coudes, avec presque un air de désinvolture, tandis que le masque respiratoire pend autour de son cou.

Il tient mollement la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Il éteint la torche.

— Danemark ?

L'homme tourne juste assez la tête pour montrer qu'il l'a entendu. A travers la fumée, le petit point rouge au bout de la cigarette est assez lumineux pour que Peter puisse voir les larmes silencieuses qui sillonnent le visage de Danemark.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Sa voix est tout juste plus forte qu'un chuchotis. Peter acquiesce et va s'asseoir à ses côtés. Danemark sent la sueur et le tabac brûlé.

— Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais inquiet.

Il amène ses genoux contre son torse.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— J'vais bien.

Un silence inconfortable plane un moment avant que Peter ne lève des yeux nerveux vers lui.

— Tu es sûr que tu fais bien de fumer ça ? Enfin, je sais pourquoi tu veux le faire, mais…

Danemark secoue la tête.

— J'la fume pas vraiment. J'ai essayé, mais ça faisait trop mal.

Il prend le mégot entre deux doigts et le retire de sa bouche, le tenant comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor fragile.

— J'attends juste qu'elle disparaisse. _As tot as_.

Il la remet entre ses lèvres.

— Et toutes ces conneries.

Peter baisse le regard sur ses pieds.

— Ça ne ressemble pas à du danois.

— C'en n'est pas.

Il déglutit.

— Néerlandais ?

— Hm.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Poussière, tu redeviendras poussière.

— Oh…

Un autre silence s'étire pendant lequel ils ne font qu'écouter le souffle de l'autre.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, murmure Peter.

Danemark ne bouge pas.

— Ouais.

— Il essayait juste d'aider sa sœur…

— Il a été idiot. Il a paniqué. On aurait pu l'aider.

Peter trésaille en entendant la dureté dans la voix de l'adulte.

— Je sais, mais…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend. Il est trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de tirer quelque chose de sensé dans le désordre que sont ses pensées. Alors il se contente de se rapprocher de Danemark et déploie la couverture autour d'eux deux, se laisse aller contre lui et pose la tête contre son épaule, attendant qu'il termine.

— Je le considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, dit Danemark après un moment. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne répugnante ?

Peter secoue la tête.

— Non.

Il serre le bras de Danemark.

— Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais.

— Non…

Danemark écrase le reste de la cigarette entre ses doigts.

— Il ne l'était pas.

Il frotte le bout de ses doigts et se débarrasse d'une pichenette du résidu noirâtre, les laissant dans le noir complet. Un soupir passe ses lèvres et il bouge enfin pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Peter, l'attirant contre lui pour lui caresser les cheveux.

— Merci, p'tit gars.

Pendant un moment, ils restent dehors, assis en silence. Peter finit par penser que Danemark s'est endormi, mais son long soupir prouve le contraire et Peter insiste bientôt pour qu'ils retournent se coucher et guide le chemin jusqu'à leur petit abri. C'est un étrange changement de rôle quand il se retrouve à border Danemark au lieu du contraire. Il tire les couvertures autour de lui, ramène les bords vers l'intérieur pour les faire tenir en place, et touche d'une main légère le visage de l'adulte pour s'assurer que le masque est bien attaché autour de ses oreilles avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, se trouvant une place contre son torse. Un soupir silencieux passe ses lèvres et il ne laisse ses yeux se fermer qu'après que les bras de Danemark se soient détendus et que son souffle ait ralenti.

Un étrange sentiment le prend quand il réalise qu'_il _tient la main de _Danemark_. Depuis qu'ils voyagent ensemble, ça a toujours été Danemark qui a tenu sa main lorsqu'ils marchaient ou se reposaient.

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir si ça le rend fier de lui ou s'il est encore plus effrayé.

**xox**

Il leur faut deux jours de plus pour trouver la route principale et encore une semaine de camping dans des vieux immeubles brûlés et des cimetières dépenaillés avant qu'ils ne doivent s'arrêter dans une grande ville pour trouver de la nourriture. Ils essayent d'être aussi économes que possible avec leurs rations et, au début, ne prennent qu'un repas par jour. Mais ils sont incapables de s'en tenir à cette routine plus d'un jour avec toute la marche et l'escalade inévitable dans leur périple vers la Pologne. Deux repas par jour est devenu une règle tacite et alors que leurs conserves de soupe froide et leur paquets de légumes lyophilisés diminuent régulièrement, Peter commence à remarquer que sa tasse est toujours un peu plus remplie que celle de Danemark, que ce soit de la nourriture ou de l'eau, autre source vitale qui commence à leur manquer peu à peu. Il essaie de confronter Danemark sur le sujet, mais il nie faire quelque chose de la sorte et ils continuent leur chemin dans le brouillard.

Ils se traînent plus qu'ils ne marchent. Le boitement de Danemark a empiré au cours des jours et ses côtes sont encore trop douloureuses pour faire une quelconque activité physique à part se traîner le long de la route et dérouler leurs couvertures pour la nuit, cette dernière tâche devenant parfois difficile s'ils établissent un campement sous quelque chose. A la fin de la semaine, il se sent un peu mieux, mais Peter est toujours pris d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'il tousse ou doit s'arrêter pour laisser se reposer ses poumons endoloris.

Ils n'abordent pas le sujet. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. C'est bien trop d'effort et Danemark se perd constamment dans ses pensées.

Peter n'a pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir ce à quoi il pense.

Ils ne sont pas loin de Nuremberg quand leur sac est finalement vide et ils descendent lentement dans la ville, juste après l'aube quand il fait encore assez noir pour être quelque peu dissimulés quand ils se glissent sous les rampes de sécurité brisées et déambulent dans les banlieues de la ville, mains soudées l'une à l'autre, Peter remplaçant l'angle mort de Danemark en regardant à chaque tournant.

— On entre et on ressort aussi sec, lui dit Danemark silencieusement mais rapidement alors qu'ils traversent en trottinant une intersection vide, se dirigeant vers une petite épicerie au bout de la rue. On va d'abord voir ce qu'on peut prendre ici, continue-t-il. Sil n'y a rien d'utile, on tentera notre chance à la station service en sortant de la ville.

Ils s'arrêtent juste devant les portes en verre brisées et Danemark couvre les yeux de Peter quand ils entrent, enjambant les restes de squelettes carbonisés gisant dans l'entrée.

— Reste près de moi, souffle-t-il. Dépêchons-nous.

Aussitôt qu'ils posent le pied dans la boutique, une odeur putride les assaille et Peter plaque ses mains contre son nez, son estomac se retournant inconfortablement à chaque bouffé d'air âcre et nauséabonde. Il sait qu'une partie de l'odeur provient de l'aile des produits pourris, mais la majeure partie de l'odeur écrasante le renvoie tout droit à ses premières semaines passées à Munich. Il agrippe le coude de Danemark, essayant de contenir son haut-le-cœur quand ils passent des portes battantes à moitié sorties de leurs gongs qui les mènent à la réserve.

— C-c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Danemark secoue la tête.

— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Mais il le sait. Et lorsqu'ils entrent dans la réserve à pas prudents, son hypothèse est confirmée par plusieurs cadavres dépouillés et boursouflés, gisant au centre de la pièce, leur peau cireuse et desquamée tout juste visible sous la faible lumière venant des vitres cassées. Peter a les yeux ronds et Danemark le pousse en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réagir.

— Tiens, lui donne-t-il le fusil. Tu restes ici, d'accord ?

Il se retourne pour forcer la porte à l'aide d'une étagère retournée et s'aventure dans la pièce.

— J'en ai pour une seconde.

Peter déglutit et acquiesce, faisant volteface pour regarder le reste des vivres de l'épicerie pendant que Danemark se dépêche de fouiller parmi les cartons détrempées dans les recoins de la réserve. Il ne voit pas grand chose. Toutes les denrées qui ont été un jour fraîches sont maintenant bien trop pourries pour que l'on puisse ne serait-ce que rêver de les manger. Dans les quelques rayons qu'il peut voir, il ne s'attend pas non plus à ce qu'ils trouvent des masses en terme de boîtes de conserve. A part si Danemark réussit à déterrer quelque chose qui n'a jamais été ouvert avant la Catastrophe. L'épicerie avait été vidée de sa dernière miette depuis longtemps. Il se laisse néanmoins tomber à genoux et se met à scruter les espaces sous les étagères en face de lui. Il se souvient des fois où Finlande l'emmenait faire les courses et quand, à plusieurs occasions, il devait tendre le bras sous les rayons pour attraper les objets que Tino faisait tomber, ses mains trop grandes pour passer mais celles de Peter étant tout juste à la bonne taille.

Il allume la lampe torche et balance le faisceau sur la longueur du sol. Sur la presque totalité des dalles, tout ce qu'il peut voir sont des moutons de poussière et des morceaux de pierre ou de béton. Mais tout au fond, la lumière réfléchit sur quelque chose et il y rampe avec curiosité pour le chercher, faisant la grimace quand son poignet touche la surface collante du sol en linoleum. Il lui faut quelques instants à tâter aveuglément, mais ses doigts finissent par se refermer autour d'un objet froid et en verre. Il rampe en arrière jusqu'à le libérer de dessous l'étale. C'est une bouteille brune, la capsule intacte, et Peter découvre en essuyant la cendre avec sa manche uneétiquette blanche avec une dinde dessus. Il l'examine du regard.

— Hass… Hasseröder, balbutie-t-il plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il tient.

Il a trouvé un _trésor_.

Il se hâte sur ses pieds et accourt dans la réserve juste quand Danemark réapparaît avec plusieurs conserves cabossées et une bombonne d'eau de deux litres. Il soupire et s'accroupit pour les ranger dans leur sac.

— Il n'y avait pas grand-chose là-dedans.

Il lui montre l'une des conserves.

— Et pas d'ouverture facile. On va devoir les ouvrir avec un tournevis, continue-t-il avant de s'arrêter, un sourcil haussé devant l'expression excitée du plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as trouvé un truc ?

L'enfant hoche la tête, plein d'enthousiasme.

— Ferme les yeux et tends les mains.

Danemark a un sourire en coin et se redresse. Il clôt les paupières et tend les mains, juste assez pour que Peter y pose la bouteille, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et sautillant comme une puce alors qu'il regarde les doigts de l'adulte s'enrouler autour du cou de la bouteille.

— Y a intérêt…

Il garde les yeux fermés.

— A ce que ça soit pas une blague.

— C'en est pas une.

Danemark cligne des yeux et un énorme sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

— Bordel, tu te fous de moi. T'as trouvé de la _bière_ ?

— Elle était sous l'étagère là-bas ! montre-t-il du doigt. Il n'y en avait plus mais quelqu'un a du louper celle-ci.

Il se tourne vers Danemark.

— Tu aimes la bière, pas vrai ?

Le danois tourne et retourne la bouteille dans sa main avant de rire.

— J'adore la bière. Si je pouvais me nourrir uniquement de bière, je le ferai, dit-il dans un nouveau sourire. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai bu une Hasseröder. J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies trouvé ça.

— Tu peux la garder. Cadeau !

Danemark secoue la tête et garde son regard fixé sur la bière. Après un moment, il lève les yeux et la range soigneusement dans leur sac.

— On va la garder. Pour lorsqu'on retrouvera les autres. Et après, on pourra la partager tous ensemble.

Il donne un coup de poing plein d'affection dans l'épaule de Peter.

— Même toi. T'as quoi, soixante-dix ans passés ? Je pense que c'est assez vieux pour t'essayer à la bière.

— Je sais pas si Berwald me laissera.

— Je pense qu'il fera une exception pour cette fois.

Il tend la main que Peter prend et ils dépassent les derniers rayons.

— J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose pour toi.

— Ah bon ?

— Mh-hmm. La majeure partie de ce qu'il restait était de la soupe et des légumes en conserve, mais il restait une boîte de fruits.

Il baisse le regard sur Peter et esquisse un sourire.

— De l'ananas. Dans une grosse conserve.

Le garçon écarquille les yeux.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Elle est pour toi, on pourra l'ouvrir quand tu voudras.

Peter attend, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que Danemark grimpe une pile de cageots pour vérifier l'étagère supérieure du rayon céréalier.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait elle aussi la garder, lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment. Norvège aime le sucré, non ?

Danemark étire le bras pour attraper une boîte de granola au teint passé.

— Plus qu'il ne l'admettra jamais à qui que ce soit. Et Berwald aussi.

Il fronce les sourcils quand il s'empare de la boîte et la trouve vide. Peter l'aide à descendre des cageots.

— Alors on devrait la garder jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve. Je parie que ça va les rendre très contents.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors j'te suis.

— Un peu qu'je veux, ça sera comme une fête.

Ils font un dernier tour de l'épicerie avant de ressortir dans la ville. Ils ont un maigre butin, seulement les conserves et l'eau de la réserve ainsi qu'une boîte de céréales périmées et pourtant, Peter a l'impression d'avoir déniché de l'or, même quand Danemark lui couvre les yeux et le guide autour des cadavres qui gisent devant la porte d'entrée. C'est idiot, pense-t-il, que quelque chose d'aussi rudimentaire qu'une conserve d'ananas ou une bouteille de bière puisse autant l'exciter. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi il peut penser alors qu'ils rebroussent chemin vers l'autoroute. Il peut s'imaginer assis autour d'un feu dans un cabanon, tous les six, se faisant passer le fruit et la boisson, baignant dans le réconfort de savoir qu'ils se sont enfin retrouvés.

C'est puéril, il le sait. Pur fantasme, même.

Mais alors qu'ils descendent un trottoir longé de squelettes noircis, cela reste une belle pensée.

**xox**

Cinq nouveaux jours passés à marcher et ils arrivent à Francfort.

— Grande ville est synonyme d'un point d'échange quelque part, songe Danemark lors du déjeuner, la carte dépliée sur ses jambes pendant que Peter remballe leur literie. Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose d'assez bien pour troquer ? demande-t-il.

Peter renverse leur sac et fait le tri.

— On a un carnet plein de jeux auxquels t'as triché, le magazine que j'ai trouvé, notre nourriture et l'eau, nos couvertures, la lampe torche, une boîte d'allumettes, un tournevis et les habits qu'on a sur le dos.

Il lève les yeux.

— Donc… non, pas vraiment.

Danemark soupire.

— On devrait pouvoir se passer d'une couverture pour une boîte d'haricots.

Il fronce le nez et plie la carte avant d'ajouter :

— Ou de la nourriture pour chats.

— Dégueulasse.

— C'est mieux que rien.

— Même. Beurk.

— Je sais, je sais.

Le danois baisse son masque et tousse dans son poing.

— Hé, tu peux me montrer comment on change le filtre ? Ça devient un peu difficile.

Peter ouvre la poche avant du sac et en sort un sachet de filtres. Il se rapproche de l'adulte, accroupi, et lui prend le masque.

— Tu appuies ici et il sort. Comme ça.

Il presse un petit bouton dans le nez du masque et le retourne. Après une brève secousse, le filtre en forme de disque tombe dans sa paume. Il est complètement noir.

Danemark le prend entre deux doigts.

— Alors c'est ça qu'on respire, hein ?

Il fronce les sourcils, le regard rivé sur Peter.

— Je préfèrerais vraiment que tu portes le masque au lieu de ce bandana.

Peter met le nouveau filtre dans un 'clic'.

— Tu en as besoin plus que moi. Tiens.

Il le lui redonne, refusant de décroiser les bras jusqu'à ce que Danemark roule des yeux et le rattache autour de sa tête.

— Ça s'empire, je le vois. Alors je veux que tu le portes.

— Petit anxieux, va.

— Tête de mule.

Peter se lève et ne fait pas vraiment attention à la nouvelle insulte que Danemark a à lui offrir, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

— Hé, t'as vu ça ?

— Vu quoi ?

Il pointe du doigt le ciel au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

— La fumée.

Danemark se tourne pour regarder, claquant la langue quand il voit la grande colonne de fumée qui ondule avec paresse au-dessus du sommet des arbres malingres.

— La fumée n'est pas vraiment une chose nouvelle par ici, Peter.

L'enfant fait la grimace.

— C'était pas là quand on s'est levé ce matin, andouille.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Positif. Quand on mangeait, j'étais juste en face.

Il serre les poings, nerveux.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'est élevée il y a une heure.

Danemark acquiesce lentement, pensif, et commence à remettre son manteau.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Des gens ?

— Peut-être. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fumée. Ça pourrait venir d'un camp.

— Ce qui veut dire que soit c'est un piège, soit quelqu'un de très, très stupide.

Peter endosse le sac et attend que Danemark passe la sangle du fusil autour de son épaule, les yeux fixés sur la fumée.

— On devrait aller voir ce que c'est, non ?

Le plus vieux soupire, sourcils froncés.

— Non, on ne devrait pas, mais… Tu ne penses pas que si quelqu'un nous suivait, il nous aurait sauté dessus il y a quelques heures quand on était encore endormis ?

— J'aime pas ça.

— Moi non plus.

Il prend la main de Peter.

— On va retourner sur nos pas jusqu'à l'autoroute. Ça va prendre du temps, mais mieux vaut être prudent que désolé. Allez, on y-

— Attends…

Peter lève sa main libre.

— T'entends ça ?

Danemark se tait et penche la tête, l'oreille aux aguets. Au début, rien ne semble hors de l'ordinaire juste le vent qui déplace les cendres et leur propre respiration. Mais après un moment, Peter lui montre les bois et Danemark l'entend à son tour.

Un sifflement. Un faible sifflement, sans mélodie. Et il est proche. Trop proche pour qu'ils puissent courir sans se faire repérer.

Il attrape Peter par l'épaule et le traîne dans le ravin où ils ont passé la nuit.

— Ne bouge pas, souffle-t-il.

Il pose le fusil à ses côtés et se met doucement à plat ventre, juste à temps alors que les buissons au-dessus d'eux ne bruissent et que le sifflement devienne bien plus clair. Des pas retentir dans la clairière. Peter se mord la lèvre. Il se met déjà à craindre une répétition de la confrontation dans la cour de l'école, son corps pris d'une bouffée de chaleur malgré les feuilles humides et glacées. Il doit serrer fortement les poings pour empêcher ses bras de trembler. Il peut entendre des branches craquer et des gravas rouler, le sifflement va un peu plus fort, atteignant un chœur sans paroles à en croire la soudaine énergie qui s'en est emparée. Presque au même moment, Danemark semble confus. Il a déjà entendu cette chanson avant. Elle est enjouée, bizarre et surtout incongrue au vue des circonstances, et il n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre un nom dessus. Mais il est sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà entendue une ou deux fois. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il connaît les paroles. Des paroles qui viennent d'une radio et des enceintes d'un vieux pick-up – une Ford.

John Denver, réalise-t-il. Country Roads.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'une chanson de John Denver viendrait foutre à Francfort ?

Il échange un regard avec Peter et porte un doigt à ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de garder le silence, et commence prudemment à se lever pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le rebord du ravin tandis que les bruits de pas ralentissent et que le sifflement reprend de plus belle. Peter écarquille les yeux et il essaie de faire se rasseoir Danemark, mais sa main est facilement repoussée et Danemark a tout juste le temps d'avoir un aperçu de la clairière. Il se laisse tomber immédiatement, une expression de surprise marquant son visage, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule, avant de remonter vers le haut pour regarder une deuxième fois, se mettant doucement debout – sous l'air horrifié de Peter – s'exposant totalement.

— …Alfred ?

Le sifflement cesse, suivi d'une longue pause avant que Danemark voltige en arrière dans le ravin.

_A suivre…_


	12. Gutters 12

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) :** GLASSAMILK

**Traductrice (Translator) :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire écrite par Glassamilk, tirée du manga Hetalia d'Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Yo la populace !

Je vais éviter les longues notes inutiles pour une fois et aller directement à l'essentiel concernant la traduction des futurs chapitres :

**Le chapitre 13** est déjà traduit, en cours de révision pour corriger les erreurs de trad etc. et vous sera donc livré dès que j'aurai fini la relecture ! C'est-à-dire dans normalement quelques jours :D

**Le chapitre 14** vient tout juste d'être commencé à traduire, j'en suis à 4 pages sur 10. Sachez qu'il me faut au moins deux jours pour traduire un chapitre, mais que la chose est assez fatigante, donc comptez au moins deux semaines après la sortie du chapitre 13 pour voir le chapitre 14 updaté.

**Le chapitre 15** sera traduit tout de suite après le chapitre 14. Il vous sera livré si tout se passe bien une semaine à deux semaines environ après le chapitre 14. (A savoir que je pars à la mer le 15 pour 5 jours, donc pas d'update pendant ce temps-là)

Si tout se passe bien pour moi niveau traduction, je devrai avoir traduit la fic jusqu'au **chapitre 17** à la fin d'Août, et vous aurez donc des updates très régulières !

Voili voilou pour les infos traduc ! J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer aussi patients que vous l'avez toujours été, et que vous ne vous êtes pas lassés de cette fic… ! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous dis à très vite pour la suite )

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters – Chapitre 12 sur 20<strong>

_Algérie : « Du peuple vers le peuple. »_

* * *

><p>Peter pousse un cri quand Danemark atterrit sur le dos à ses côtés. Il entend son souffle quitter ses poumons quand Alfred le tacle au sol et s'affale sur lui, le serrant entre ses bras tout en le secouant d'avant en arrière, ses mouvements frénétiques faisant se soulever des feuilles et des cendres tout autour d'eux. Au début, il est presque sûr qu'Alfred essaie de soumettre Danemark, surtout s'il se fie aux sons étouffés du danois, et il est presque prêt à se jeter sur sa taille pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais après un instant passé à les observer d'un air surpris, il réalise qu'Amérique rit. Non, il n'est pas en train de rire : c'est encore moins menaçant que ça. Il <em>glousse<em>. Il glousse comme si c'est la chose la plus hilarante qu'il n'ait jamais vue tout en roulant Danemark dans la terre, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte d'ours.

Danemark se débat en lui frappant le dos, gesticule et se tord sous lui pour essayer de se glisser hors de ses bras.

— Alfred… ! Tu m'écrases, putain, bouge ! dit-il avant de tendre le cou et de regarder Peter, sans défense Vire-le de moi !

Sealand reprend ses esprits et bondit, attrape Alfred par le dos de sa veste et le hisse en arrière, grognant avec effort, et titube quand Amérique lâche abruptement Danemark et fait volteface pour l'attraper à la place.

— Peter !

Il saute sur ses pieds et le fait tourner dans les airs, toujours en riant et en sautillant.

— Tu vas bien ! Oh bon dieu, tu vas bien !

Peter tousse et essaie de se décoller du torse d'Amérique.

— Salut, Amérique, dit-il en essayant de retrouver son souffle. C'est bon de te voir auss—

Tout ce qu'il reste d'air dans ses poumons lui échappe quand Alfred presse sa joue contre la sienne dans une espèce de cruel et bien trop corporel câlin.

— Bougebougebouge… !

Une autre paire de bras lui encercle la taille et le tire en arrière et il se trouve, à son grand soulagement, dans l'étreinte plus libératrice et moins constrictive de Danemark. Ils ont tous d'eux le souffle court et tremblent de leur effort physique. Le regard de Danemark vacille entre l'exaspération et l'horreur quand Alfred bondit vers eux, souriant comme un fou, les bras grands ouverts, prêt pour un second round.

— Wahou, d'accord, stop, stop ! commence Danemark en posant Peter avant de tendre une main devant lui. On a compris, on a compris !

— Vous allez bien les gars !

Alfred s'arrête devant eux, souriant toujours et le pas bondissant, puis se met à les toucher tapotant, tripotant et piquant du doigt, s'assurant qu'ils sont vraiment là.

— Oh mon Dieu, vous n'avez vraiment rien !

Il se lance en avant et prend Danemark dans ses bras, le soulevant complètement du sol.

Danemark tousse et tape son dos du poing.

— Oui, bien, maintenant pose-moi parterre !

Il souffle, agacé, et lisse des plis invisibles sur son manteau quand Alfred le repose sur la terre ferme.

— Je vois que _tu_ as l'air en pleine forme.

— Ouais, je vais bien ! dit-il en s'accroupissant pour pincer les joues de Peter. Aah, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Regarde-toi, on dirait un mini Arthur !

Il comprime son visage entre ses paumes et ajoute :

— C'est trop génial !

Peter le tape et réussit à se dégager.

— Je ne lui ressemble pas !

Amérique se redresse et se tourne vers Danemark.

— Bon, s'il est ici, ça veut dire qu'on est en Angleterre, pas vrai ? Il est moitié anglais ou un truc du genre, alors c'est ça, non ?

Danemark penche la tête et le dévisage.

— Attends, quoi ? Tu sais pas où on est ?

— Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?demande-t-il avant de claquer des doigts. Ooh, okay, je comprends, tu sais pas aussi. C'est pas grave ! On trouvera ensemble parce que t'es là maintenant !

Le danois ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir être capable de produire le moindre son.

— Non, je sais exactement où on est… Je suis juste en train de me demander comment toi, non.

— Eh bien, ma carte a brûlé quand on a atterri et personne ne veut me parler. Bon, okay, y en qui me parlent, mais ils parlent tous un anglais bizarre.

Il serre les poings et les agite, excité.

— Alors j'ai raison, pas vrai ? On est en Angleterre ?

Peter le regarde bouche bée.

— Non, t'es beaucoup d'eau et un millier de kilomètres à côté de la plaque…

— Un millier de quoi ?

Danemark se passe une main sur le visage.

— Euh… quelque chose comme six-cent miles. Tu sais vraiment pas où on est ?

— Alors on est n'est pas en Angleterre ?

— Non.

Son visage prend l'espace d'une seconde une mine découragée avant de revenir à son ridicule entrain précédent.

— Okay, bon, six-cent miles, c'est pas si loin que ça ! déclare-t-il en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches. Bon, où on est alors ?

Peter et Danemark se contentent de le fixer.

— Allemagne, finit par dire l'adulte. On est en Allemagne. Les gens ici parlent allemand.

— Oh, sourit-il. Ça expliquerait donc l'anglais bizarre !

L'enfant et l'adulte échangent un regard soucieux.

— Alfred, commence lentement Danemark. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Hm ? Comment ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu t'es démerdé pour venir depuis les Etats-Unis jusqu'en Allemagne ?

— J'ai volé !

— T'as volé ?

— J'ai volé !

Danemark se pince l'arête du nez.

— Tu pourrais élaborer un peu ?

Amérique acquiesce avec enthousiasme et attrape le danois par le coude.

— Ouais, je vais t'expliquer ! Allez, venez avec moi et je vais tout vous raconter.

Peter attrape leur sac et trottine après eux.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu viens de là où toute la fumée s'élève ? Tu viens de là-bas ?

Amérique les guide à travers les bois, se frayant joyeusement un chemin entre les arbres.

— Ouais, c'est nous !

Danemark cligne des yeux.

— Nous ?

— Ouais, Mattie et moi !

Peter manque presque de s'étaler au sol quand Amérique les traîne brusquement vers une bûche.

— Attends, Canada est avec toi ?

— Bien sûr que Canada est avec moi, dit-il en riant bruyamment. Tu penses tout de même pas que je serais parti sans lui, si ?

Danemark dégage la main d'Amérique de son bras et ralentit pour rester à la même hauteur que Peter qui a du mal à les suivre.

— Tu te rends compte qu'allumer un feu est très, très stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Alfred lui jette un coup d'œil, faisant la moue.

— Non, du tout ! Ça m'aide à retrouver mon chemin.

— Tu peux pas laisser une traînée de branches cassées ou autre ?

Amérique agite une main dans un geste dédaigneux.

— Nan, trop d'effort. Et puis, je dois laisser un feu pour que Mattie reste au chaud. Il a souvent froid.

— Tu n'as pas peur que des gens utilisent la fumée pour te trouver ? demandeSealand. Qu'ils te tendent une embuscade ?

Alfred pouffe de rire.

— Fais-moi confiance. On est bien cachés. Même si des gens pistaient la fumée, ils penseraient que ça vient d'une fosse de feu vide.

Il pousse un tas de branches sur le côté et passe en-dessous. Elles rebondissent et giflent Danemark en plein visage quand il les relâche.

— On vit en-dessous du sol. La fumée sort par une cheminée !

Danemark titube en arrière et passe furieusement une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les morceaux d'écorce cassée.

— C'est ça. On verra bien.

Il baisse le regard sur Peter et roule des yeux. C'est évident qu'il n'a pas grande foi en ce que raconte Alfred.

— Voilà, on est arrivé !

Amérique déboule à travers un autre buisson et le chemin qu'ils se sont frayés s'ouvre sur une petite clairière. Comme il l'a dit, il n'y a rien à la surface une fine volute de fumée serpente d'un trou cendreux dans le sol, entouré de bois dont qui auraient _pu_ être en feu plus tôt dans la journée, et disparaît dans la cime des arbres, mais tout paraît intact. S'il n'était pas au courant, Peter aurait pensé que quelqu'un avait campé là mais était parti quelques heures plus tôt.

— Alors, où est-ce que c'est ? demande Danemark en regardant alentour. Je crois pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un ait pu construire un bunker dans ce trou paumé.

— Oh, mais c'est pas un bunker, dit Amérique qui s'accroupit et se met à épousseter un coin de terre nu et plat. On la construit nous-mêmes, dévoile-t-il.

Après un moment passé à creuser, une petite poignée argentée apparaît et Alfred l'agrippe, grogne et la soulève, ouvrant une porte entière dans une pluie de terre et de cendres. Il laisse tomber son sac à l'intérieur et saute après lui.

— Entrez !

Danemark fixe la porte ouverte. Elle est complètement couverte d'une couche de débris, la déguisant plutôt bien une fois fermée, mais il finit par reconnaître la forme.

— T'as enterré un _avion_ ?

Amérique passe la tête par l'ouverture.

— Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais, non ? Alors bougez-vous, vous laissez tout l'air chaud s'échapper.

Danemark et Peter échangent un dernier regard sceptique avant de le suivre.

**xox**

Dedans, l'avion a été complètement évidé. Il est couché sur le flanc, le côté du pilote tourné vers le haut, et un tuyau métallique épais était enfoncé à travers le centre-même, enterré dans le sol juste en dessous et disparaissant à travers le mur au-dessus d'eux.

— N'y touchez pas, leur dit Alfred quand ils s'approchent et allume une lampe qui pend du plafond alors qu'il ferme la porte. C'est la cheminée, c'est très chaud, explique-t-il.

Il illustre son point en fourrant sa main dans une mitaine à carreaux sale et ouvre une petite porte, leur montrant la lueur mate d'un feu brûlant dedans.

— Je l'ai faite moi-même, dit-il fièrement. Elle peut très bien contenir la fumée temps qu'on ne la surcharge pas. Plutôt sympa, hein ?

Danemark enlève son manteau d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Ouais… Où est Matthew ?

— Il dort encore, répond l'autre adulte en pointant du menton la tête de l'avion, vers une pile de couvertures où se trouvaient avant des sièges. Faut le laisser se reposer, continue-t-il. Je le réveillerai dans un petit moment pour que vous puissiez lui dire salut.

Il jette la mitaine sur le sol et accroche son sac sur unepatèreclouée au mur pendant que Danemark et Sealand s'assoient d'un côté de la cheminée en face d'Alfred, mal à l'aise, et attendent qu'il continue.

Danemark baisse le masque sur son cou.

— Alors, fait-il, comment t'as réussi ton coup ?

— De quoi, l'avion ?

— Ouais. T'as vraiment creusé un trou assez gros pour l'enterrer ?

Alfred rit.

— Quoi ? Impossible, sois pas débile !

Il se penche en arrière et enlève ses bottes avec difficulté.

— On a évacués quand l'avion s'est crashé. Il s'est presque enterré tout seul.

Peter cligne des yeux.

— Tu t'es crashé ?

— Bien sûr qu'il s'est crashé, assène Danemark en roulant des yeux. Il faut être dingue pour essayer de faire voler un avion avec autant de cendres dans l'air.C'est pas pour rien que tout le monde devait rester au sol à chaque fois qu'Islande pétait une durite.

— C'est bon, pas la peine de le dire comme ça, se vexe Alfred en croisant les bras, leur jetant à tous les deux un regard noir. Pour votre information, se défend-t-il, on avait presque réussi. On s'est juste un peu… perdus. Puis de toute façon, on n'avait plus de carburant avant que les moteurs soient étouffés par la cendre.

— Et il n'a pas explosé en mille morceaux ?

Amérique soupire, exaspéré.

— Euh, duh ? Non, on volait très bas. Y avait pas vraiment d'altitude pour chuter, et il n'a pas cogné un angle trop abrupt. La queue a été pas mal bousillée, mais tout le reste allait plutôt bien.

Peter se met sur les genoux et fixe la ligne de rivets au-dessus d'eux.

— Où t'as bien pu trouver un avion ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de carburant ?

— Celui-là faisait partie de ma collection privée. Il était dans mon refuge souterrain quand le _flash_ a frappé, alors il n'a rien eu.

Danemark le regarde longuement.

— Tu as un abri assez grand pour contenir un avion personnel ?

— Evidemment, dit-il en bombant le torse. J'dois me protéger, pas vrai ? Je suis Amérique, après tout.

— Alors, commence Danemark avant de s'interrompre. Si tu as un endroit sûr, pourquoi t'es ici ? Tu devrais pas être en train d'aider ton peuple ?

— Eh bien, on n'était pas censés rester ici aussi longtemps, mais…

Il soupire lourdement.

— Okay, pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début, okay ?

— Ouais, ça serait bien.

— Okay. En gros, nous nous sommes faits frappés qu'une fois. Des trois _flashes_, il n'y a que le premier qui nous a vraiment eu et après on a eu quelques tremblements de terre résiduels venant du second. Les inondations et les séismes étaient vraiment pas bons, mais comparés au reste, on s'en est sorti presque en une pièce. Les côtes étaient plutôt défoncées, alors tout le monde a commencé à emménager dans le centre du pays dès que les choses se sont assez calmées pour pouvoir à nouveau voyager. Les routes étaient assez décentes pour que les gens avec de gros véhicules puissent quand même conduire alors ça a été un effort assez rapide, je suppose.

Il se retourne et attrape une liasse de papiers jaunis qu'il leur jette.

— J'ai trouvé ça juste avant de partir. C'est le journal d'une famille qui raconte comment ils ont réussi à aller de l'Ohio jusqu'au Montana en seulement quelques jours. Ça met plutôt du baume au cœur. Ils ont pris au cours du voyage pas mal d'inconnus.

Il soupire et reprend :

— Bref, tout le monde s'est mis à monter des camps autour du Montana et d'Alberta, et ça s'étale à partir de là. Cétait plutôt la merde, tout était détruit, mais je suppose qu'on a toujours été assez résistants pour continuer à fonctionner. Certaines personnes ont commencé à construire de nouveaux abris pendant que d'autres éteignaient les feux et rassemblaient de la nourriture etc., etc.

— Les gens n'essayaient pas de se battre entre eux ? demande Danemark en feuilletant le journal. Ils n'essayaient pas de se tuer les uns les autres pour les rations et tout le toutim ?

— Nope. Même si les choses allaient mal, on avait encore assez de terres cultivables pour faire pousser de quoi manger, et on a pu filtrer l'eau des puits. C'était maigre, c'est sûr, mais il y en avait quand même assez pour tout le monde.

Il montre du menton la forme endormie de Canada.

— On a rassemblé nos ressources. Nous n'avons plus de frontières. Maintenant, nous sommes juste le Continent Américain Uni. L'Amérique du Sud a été frappée plus fort que nous, mais on continuait de prendre des réfugiés même quand nous étions prêts à partir.

Il sourit.

— C'est plutôt plaisant de ne pas avoir de frontières. Ça te fait te sentir comme une grande et joyeuse famille, tu sais ?

Danemark grimace.

— Mais il n'y avait pas que nous. Russie a envoyé des bateaux dans le Golf d'Alaska et on a pu se rencontrer à peu près un an après les _flashes_.

— Russie va bien ?

— Ouais, ça va.

Il montre sa joue du doigt.

— Mais il a une méchante balafre maintenant. Il arrêtait pas de s'énerver parce que j'ai commencé à l'appeler Face-de-scie. Il a l'air vachement effrayant mais il a apporté beaucoup d'aide avec lui. Son peuple avait du mal à s'en sortir vu que les seules parties vivables qui restaient de la Russie étaient trop froides pour y mettre des fermes, alors on a fait un deal. Il faisait aller et venir des bateaux depuis l'Alaska et amenait du ravitaillement, et en échange, son peuple pouvait commencer à emménager au Canada et aux States.

Danemark lui rend le journal.

— Vous avez réussi à supporter autant de nouvelles personnes ?

Alfred soupire.

— Honnêtement, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. La Russie s'est faite frappée vraiment fort. Et on avait perdu beaucoup de gens aussi. En gros, par contre, on est en train d'établir des colonies et on essaye d'y emmener les survivants. On a encore des terres qui peuvent être cultivées, alors on s'est dits que c'est une meilleure chance que tout le monde a. Russie s'est faufilé en Europe, mais tout a beaucoup ralenti vu que le carburant s'affine.

Il se ravive.

— Mais pas de crainte ! A deux, on a quatre sous-marins nucléaires, alors on continue d'embarquer des gens. C'est juste plus dur maintenant parce que personne ne s'attend à voir un sous-marin. Le prochain ramassage doit faire ses rondes dans la mer du Nord dans…

Il se tourne pour vérifier un calendrier sur le mur.

— Deux mois. Son premier stop est en Angleterre.

Danemark passe une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de digérer le déluge d'informations qu'on vient juste de déverser sur eux.

— Attends, alors, commence-t-il en relevant la tête. Ces colonies, elles sont sûres ?

Alfred acquiesce.

— Les gens veulent sincèrement tout reconstruire, alors ils s'aident, dit-il en souriant pour lui-même. Mattie et moi sommes vraiment fiers de tout le monde. Nos peuples ont toujours été des pionniers, et ce cas-là n'est pas une exception. On va continuer de ramener des gens jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus trouver un moyen de le faire.

Peter sent les battement de son cœur s'accélérer.

— Si on arrive à rencontrer Russie, on pourra venir avec toi ?

— Evidemment ! On a des places spéciales réservées juste au cas où on trouverait quelqu'un comme nous.

— Vous avez déjà trouvé qui ?

— Eh bien, Russie a réussi à retrouver toute sa famille en un seul morceau, alors on a Lettonie, Estonie, Lituanie, Biélorussie et Ukraine. On a trouvé Grèce en Italie avec Espagne, alors on l'a aussi. Antonio, et aussi Feli.

Il baisse les yeux.

— Mais Romano ne s'en n'est pas sorti.

Danemark s'éclaircit la voix.

— Je sais. Personne d'autre ?

Alfred sourit.

— Vous les gars !

— A part nous.

Il secoue la tête.

— Pas encore. Mais on y travaille. On espère en rassembler le plus possible dans la prochaine ronde.

— Ça n'explique toujours pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici.

— Ah, eh bien, si en quelque sorte.

Il se penche en arrière.

— Tout allait plutôt bien, alors Canada et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions… j'sais pas, dit-il en riant d'un air penaud et en se grattant la nuque. On voulait trouver Angleterre et France. Tu sais, pour être sûrs qu'ils allaient bien et pour leur parler des sous-marins. Je voulais y aller seul mais il a insisté pour venir aussi, alors… nous voilà.

— Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas simplement venu en sous-marin ? demande Peter.

— Ça aurait fait deux places en moins pour quelqu'un d'autre, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, on pensait que si nous pouvions arriver au centre du pays, on aurait eu plus de chance de les trouver. Mais notre navigation a merdé, on s'est perdus et on s'est crashés avant d'y arriver. On est ici depuis environ six mois, je crois.

— Et vous n'avez pas bougé ? s'étonne Danemark en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez pas essayé de comprendre où vous étiez ou bien où sont les autres ?

— Ah. Eh bien, commence-t-il en se raclant la gorge et en jetant un regard à Canada. On voudrait bien, mais…

— Mais on ne peut pas, le coupe une voix douce etavenante, et Peter sursaute.

Les couvertures bruissent quand Canada se tourne sur le dos.

— Al, tu peux m'apporter de l'eau s'il te plaît ?

Amérique se met sur pieds et se dépêche de lui apporter une gourde, s'approche et glisse un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir, lève l'eau à ses lèvres et l'aide à boire de petites gorgées. Après un moment, il lève une main et Alfred repose l'eau, mais garde Canada près de son torse.

— J'ai trouvé des amis ! dit-il joyeusement, glissant une main dans les cheveux de Matthew. C'est génial, pas vrai ?

— J'imagine. Qui est-ce ?

Danemark jette un coup d'œil à Peter, inquiet.

— Danemark, répond-il, et Sealand.

— Peter ?

— Oui, dit Peter doucement. C'est moi.

— Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien. Al et moi parlions justement de toi l'autre jour.

— Vraiment ?

Un petit rire.

— Bien sûr. Tu es en quelque sorte notre demi-frère, non ? On était inquiets que l'océan t'ait emporté. Tu es en un seul morceau ?

— Oui, je vais bien.

Il s'avance et essaye de regarder autour de la cheminée.

— Et toi, ça va ?

Alfred lui jette un coup d'œil.

— Il va bien, il est juste un peu malade.

Il se retourne vers Matthew et sourit maigrement, portant gentiment une main à sa joue.

— Hein, Mattie ? Juste un peu malade.

Un soupire.

— C'est ça. Juste un peu.

Danemark fronce les sourcils.

— Attends, il est malade ? Malade comment ?

Alfred se tourne pour lui faire une remarque cinglante, mais Matthew parle avant lui.

— Je ne peux pas voir, désolé. Ou marcher. Donc—

Soudain, il se raidit, entrant dans une énorme quinte de toux creuse, humide et profonde dans sa poitrine tout en étant pris de secousses contre Amérique. Cela dure plusieurs minutes, Danemark et Sealand regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts, avant qu'il n'exhale et se renfonce dans les bras d'Alfred, essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.

— Donc, assez malade, je dirais.

— Il va aller mieux ! s'exclame Alfred en se tournant, fusillant Danemark du regard. On doit juste tenir jusqu'à que Russie arrive et après on rentre à la maison, on a des médicaments qui peuvent l'aider à aller mieux.

Danemark sert la mâchoire et avance vers eux.

— Laisse-moi voir, murmure-t-il.

Il s'assied à côté d'Amérique et ignore le sale regard qu'il lui lance en faveur d'allumer sa lampe torche pour observer Canada. Comme le reste d'entre eux, il a subi une considérable perte de poids, mais son visage est vierge de toute marque et donne un air de bonne santé.

Sauf que ses yeux sont d'un blanc terne et laiteux.

Danemark déglutit et éteint la lampe.

— Depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça ?

— Ça a été graduel. Ça a commencé avant qu'on parte, soupire Canada. En tout et pour tout, peut-être huit mois du point A au point B. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

Danemark ignore la question et se tourne vers Alfred.

— Et tu as une cure pour ça ? Dans tes colonies ?

— Eh bien… pas encore. Mais on l'aura !

Il baisse les yeux et pour une fois, il paraît aussi démunique le reste d'entre eux.

— On doit y arriver.

Un silence. Canada tourne la tête curieusement et tend la main pour toucher gentiment le profil de Danemark.

— Tu l'as toi aussi, pas vrai ? demande-t-il avant de se taire un instant. Ou est-ce Peter ?

Danemark secoue la tête et ferme les yeux.

— C'est moi.

Canada acquiesce et écarte les doigts jusqu'à ce que les bouts effleurent les paupières du danois.

— A quel point en es-tu ?

— Je peux toujours marcher.

— Tu peux voir ?

— En quelque sorte.

— Toujours capable de respirer ?

— Suffisamment.

— Je vois.

Il presse le bout de son pouce dans la joue de Danemark.

— Et ça fait depuis combien de temps pour toi ?

Une pause. Danemark rouvre les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Peter.

— Six mois et demi, dit-il avant de hausser les épaules. A quelques semaines près.

Il sourit et laisse tomber sa main sur son genou.

— Nous sommes des lépreux modernes, songe-t-il, mais tu es toujours debout et peux encore bouger, alors je suppose que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse espérer.

Peter agrippe le devant de sa veste, regardant la scène qui se déroule devant lui avec de grands yeux. Danemark continue de parler avec Canada, trop doucement pour que Peter puisse l'entendre, mais il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les entendre même s'il le voulait par-dessus le battement de sang dans ses oreilles. Canada est aveugle. Canada est invalide. Canada est malade depuis un mois et demi de plus que Danemark.

Il lâche :

— Et si… ! E-et si on venait avec toi ? Tu pourrais les soigner, dans tes colonies ?

Amérique cligne des yeux.

— Eh bien, peut-être. Il y a tellement de gens qui sont touchés par cette maladie, on finira par trouver un remède à la longue.

A la longue. _Ça_ c'est un mot.

Danemark soupire et s'éloigne pour s'asseoir encore une fois aux côtés de Peter.

— Tu dis que le sous-marin va vers la mer du Nord. Est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter quelque part en Scandinavie ?

Canada acquiesce.

— Ils prévoyaient de jeter l'ancre aussi près que possible de Göteborg. On ne sait pas jusqu'où l'eau a monté en Suède, mais ils pensent que c'est là qu'ils trouveront la plupart des survivants venant de Finlande et de Norvège.

— Et de chez toi aussi, ajoute Alfred quand il remarque le tic qui traverse le visage de Danemark.

— Et qu'en est-il d'ici, en Allemagne ?

Canada lève les sourcils.

— Nous sommes en Allemagne ?

— Ah ouais, j'ai oublié de te le dire, rit Amérique, ils pensent que l'eau a vachement avancé, alors je pense qu'ils ont dans l'idée de prendre des bateaux de Suède jusqu'à Berlin pour commencer à ramasser les gens là-bas. Donc je suppose que c'est là-bas qu'on doit tous aller.

— Correction, intervient Danemark en levant la main, c'est là que _vous _devez aller. On vous rejoindra en Suède.

— Vous allez en Suède ? demande Canada en se redressant. Comment ?

— On pense que Pologne fait toujours naviguer un bateau dans la mer Baltique.

— Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

— J'sais verra.

— Hmm. Ça paraît dangereux.

— Tout comme dormir seul dans un avion enterré pendant que ton surexcité de frère vagabonde sans carte.

— Touché.

Danemark soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— Ecoutez, on peut pas rester ici longtemps. Surtout en sachant qu'il nous reste que deux mois pour essayer de trouver tout le monde avant que le sous-marin n'arrive ici, dit-il en redressant la tête. Je pense que vous devriez venir avec nous. On a rencontré Pays-Bas en chemin il y a quelques temps et il nous a dit qu'Allemagne était en route pour Leipzig avec un groupe de survivants. Il a dit que France et Angleterre étaient avec lui et ce n'est pas loin de Berlin. On peut vous aider à aller jusque-là et après vous pouvez commencer à faire passer le mot dans les abris.

L'humeur d'Amérique remonte considérablement.

— Angleterre et France vont bien ? Vraiment ?

Danemark grimace.

— Je ne sais pas à quel point on peut s'y fier, mais ça vaut le coup de chercher.

Canada joue avec ses doigts et demande :

— E-euh… je suppose… je suppose que ce n'est pas là que Pays-Bas allait aussi ?

— Non.

— Il n'est pas resté avec vous ?

— Non, écoute Canada, je sais que vous étiez amis, alors je ne veux pas vraiment faire ça…

— Oh.

Canada se renfonce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Il est mort, c'est ça ?

— Je crois que oui.

— Je vois. Et Belgique ?

— Pareil.

Il y a une longue pause inconfortable pendant laquelle Canada se frotte les yeux et Amérique semble déchiré entre l'excitation et l'envie de frapper Danemark dans les dents.

— Le fait est, commence Danemark après une minute, si vous voulez sortir d'ici, allez à Leipzig est votre meilleure chance. Si c'est là que les survivants vont, ça veut dire qu'ils ont un moyen de transport. Jan a dit qu'ils avaient des karts, alors ils pourraient aider Matthew à se déplacer jusqu'à Berlin. Et si vous réussissez à trouver Arthur et Francis, c'est encore mieux.

— Je ne sais pas, murmure Amérique, nous n'avons pas vraiment bougé d'ici. Mais j'ai vu ce que les gens se font au point d'échange, je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr de partir, surtout avec Mattie qui ne peut pas marcher.

— On pourrait faire un brancard ou quelque chose. Le remorquer chacun son tour, offre Danemark avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais c'est à vous de voir, les gars. On va rester ici quelques jours pour se ravitailler en ville, mais après ça, on part. On doit se bouger.

Peter ramène ses genoux contre son torse et ravale le sentiment froid qui monte dans sa gorge pendant qu'Amérique et Canada pèsent leurs options. C'est un non-dit, mais Peter peut l'entendre clairement dans la voix de Danemark. Il sait ce qu'il veut dire.

Ils ont besoin de partir aussi tôt que possible parce qu'ils n'ont plus qu'un mois et demi avant que Danemark ne puisse plus marcher.

_A suivre…_


	13. Gutters 13

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : Glassamilk**

**Traductrice (Translator) :** Prusse

**Note de la traductrice :**

Comme promis, voici la suite ! Le chapitre 14 est en phase d'être terminé, puis il passe en révision et vous sera posté sans attente )

Les repères géographiques seront rajoutés aux chapitres 12 et 13 dès que j'aurai un peu plus de temps…

Concernant la devise de Canada, il faudra attendre la fin du chapitre pour la comprendre )

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se font sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 13 sur 20<strong>

_Canada : « D'un Océan à l'autre. »_

* * *

><p>Les jours qui vont suivre sont pauvrement planifiés tout au long de la journée. Canada et Amérique pensent que Leipzig est leur meilleure chance pour partir, mais divergent sur le fait de savoir s'il s'agit ou pas d'une bonne idée. Ils veulent tous les deux trouver Angleterre et France et faire en sorte que tout le monde s'en sorte sain et sauf Amérique veut ramener Canada chez eux pour trouver un remède, mais Matthew ne veut pas être un poids ou risquer la sécurité de quiconque. Après avoir été mis à jour sur l'état de l'humanité en Europe par des histoires racontées par Danemark, il devient particulièrement résistant et passe plus d'une heure à essayer de les convaincre de partir pour Leipzig sans lui.<p>

— Ivan peut venir me trouver quand il sortira les sous-marins, tente-t-il, je peux tenir jusque-là.

Danemark ne perd pas de temps pour lui rappeler que sans ses yeux, il aura un sacré mal à se nourrir et à garder le feu allumé.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à un accord, minuit est déjà bien passé et Peter est seulement à moitié éveillé, se reposant sous une couverture, la tête sur les genoux de Danemark, écoutant d'un air groggy alors que les doigts de l'adulte passent dans ses cheveux. Il est fatigué d'entendre Amérique arguer fortement et Canada se complaire timidement dans son rôle de martyr. Ça lui paraît stupide. C'est évident qu'Alfred n'a aucune intention de changer d'avis et Danemark ne peut placer un mot de quelque manière que ce soit, alors, selon Peter, la discussion aurait dû prendre fin il y a des heures. Ils auraient pu passer ce temps en ville à ramasser des provisions et à se préparer au lieu de le perdre à se renvoyer la balle, répétant les mêmes choses encore et encore. Ils _n'ont pas_ de temps à perdre.

Finalement, comme il l'a prédit, ils acceptent de venir avec eux à Leipzig, mais seulement s'ils sont capables de trouver un moyen de transporter facilement Canada.

— Il n'y a pas de neige ou quoi que ce soit, donc une luge serait bête, songe Alfred alors qu'il nourrit le feu pour la nuit. Par contre j'ai vu des caddies au poste de troc. Ça serait assez gros, non ?

Peter sent Danemark soupirer.

— Tout ce qui a des roues veut dire qu'on ne peut pas passer par les bois. On sera obligés de suivre les routes et autoroutes.

Sa main s'arrête dans les cheveux de Peter.

— Ce sera deux fois plus dangereux.

Canada acquiesce.

— Je comprends si tu ne veux pas nous accompagner.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, cingle Danemark, on ne va pas vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls. Alfred ne savait même pas qu'il était en Allemagne, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer en train d'essayer d'y voyager par ses propres moyens.

Il expire bruyamment et se remet à caresser les cheveux de Peter.

— On va vous emmener jusqu'à Leipzig. Mais je veux mettre quelque chose au clair avant qu'on ne parte.

Alfred passe la tête de l'autre côté de la cheminée pour mieux le voir.

— Quoi ?

— S'il survient une situation où notre sécurité est grillée, il est ma priorité première, compris ?

— Bah, ouais, je m'en doutais.

— Je ne plaisante pas, insiste Danemark en le scrutant du regard. Si on se fait traquer ou assaillir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous vous débrouillez seuls.

Il baisse le regard et Peter fait semblant de dormir.

— Si le faire s'en sortir vivant veut dire vous laisser derrière, je le ferai. Fin de l'histoire.

— On comprend, sourit Matthew. On essaiera de trouver notre propre carte demain en ville, juste au cas où on en viendrait à être séparés.

— Bien.

Danemark ne les regarde pas, concentré sur Peter. Il remonte les couvertures et les arrange autour de ses épaules.

— Vous avez des armes que vous pouvez prendre avec vous, du genre couteaux ou flingues ?

Amérique renifle bruyamment.

— Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que j'ai un gun, pour qui tu m'prends ?

Danemark finit par relever la tête pour le regarder d'un air prudent.

— D'accord, t'as un flingue, bien. Mais est-ce que t'as des _balles _?

Il sourit, penaud.

— Eh bien… Il m'en reste quelques-unes.

Il tend le bras pour décrocher son sac et en sort un revolver argenté.

— Smith and Wesson .38, dit-il. Il peut contenir six balles et il m'en reste quatre.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu avec seulement six munitions.

— Bien sûr que non ! se vexe l'autre en rangeant son revolver. J'en _avais _des tonnes, mais les caisses ont disparues quand on s'est crashés. Elles se sont envolées avec les ailes et ont explosées quelque part.

Danemark l'observe, impassible.

— Tu dois être l'enculé le plus chanceux du monde, tu le sais ça ? C'est un miracle que les gens d'ici ne t'aient pas trouvé immédiatement.

— De bonnes choses peuvent continuer d'arriver, offre légèrement Canada. Mis à part le revolver, nous avons aussi un couteau de chasse et un tuyau.

— Laisse-moi deviner-

— Oui, il est à Russie.

— Evidemment.

Danemark secoue la tête et se penche en arrière, laissant tomber sa main sur l'épaule de Peter.

— Donc, on a un marché ?

— Yep !

Amérique ferme la porte de la cheminée dans un claquement et raccroche son sac.

— Je vous emmènerai au poste de troc demain matin et puis on pourra partir le jour d'après.

Il commence à se glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Canada mais s'arrête pour regarder Danemark.

— C'est un endroit assez effrayant. Peter peut rester ici avec Mattie s'il veut.

La poigne de l'adulte se resserre sur l'épaule de Peter.

— Non. On reste ensemble.

— T'es sûr ? Parce que les gens là-bas sont un peu effrayants. Mais effrayants genre film d'horreur.

— Il est déjà allé dans un poste avec moi, il peut le supporter.

— Je suis sérieux, ça fait vraiment, vraiment peu-

— Alfred, le coupe sèchement Danemark, il est bien plus courageux qu'un garçon de son âge devrait l'être. Il a réussi à tenir jusque maintenant et il a vu des choses dégoûtantes. C'est pas un petit enfant, aie un peu de foi en lui.

— D'accord, fait Alfred avant d'éteindre rapidement la lampe pour éviter de regarder Danemark dans les yeux, plongeant l'avion dans le noir total excepté pour la fine ligne orange qui borde la porte de la cheminée.

Il se glisse sous les couvertures et se love contre Matthew.

— Désolé. On se voit demain matin les gars.

— Bonne nuit, ajoute Canada. Si vous avez froid, il y a quelques duvets de rechange.

Danemark bouge délicatement Peter de ses genoux pour l'allonger sur le sol, tirant leurs couettes au-dessus d'eux avant de se caler contre lui.

— Ça ira. Bonne nuit.

Peter attend jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'Amérique et Canada soient endormis avant de secouer l'épaule de Danemark.

— T'es réveillé ? souffle-t-il.

— Mmhmm, murmure Danemark dans les couvertures. Ça va ? Y a quelque chose ?

— Non, commence Peter avant de s'interrompre et de sourire pour lui-même. Hum, je voulais juste te dire merci.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure. Tu es la première personne à dire que je ne suis pas un enfant.

La main de Danemark apparaît dans le noir et ébouriffe ses cheveux, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de rire silencieusement dans un souffle. C'est là que Peter se rend compte qu'il porte toujours le masque respiratoire. Il ne l'a jamais gardé aussi longtemps auparavant alors qu'il était en intérieur. Peter se mord la lèvre et tend la main pour envelopper de ses doigts le poignet de l'adulte.

— Hé, Danemark ?

— Mm ?

— Tout ira bien pour toi, hein ?

Danemark pousse un long et lourd soupire, laisse tomber son bras libre autour des épaules de Peter, frottant son dos en de petits cercles.

— Ouais, finit-il par dire après un instant. Tout ira bien pour moi.

— Tu le promets ?

— Promettre quoi ?

— Que tu ne mourras pas.

Danemark se déplace légèrement et se tourne sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

— Tout le monde meurt un jour, Peter.

— Je sais, mais… je veux dire, bientôt.

Une pause.

— Je ne suis pas près de mourir, p'tit gars. On a encore beaucoup trop à faire.

Il montre d'un mouvement de tête la direction d'Amérique et Canada.

— Et puis, on doit aussi prendre soin d'eux maintenant. On a trop à faire pour s'inquiéter de mourir tout de suite.

— Alors, tu promets ?

— Ouais, je le jure.

Peter se tortille pour libérer son bras des couvertures et tend son petit doigt.

— Jure-le comme ça.

Danemark garde le silence un instant avant de dire et d'entremêler son petit doigt avec celui de Peter :

— T'es vraiment un enfant, tu le sais ça ?

Peter rougit et se cache sous les couettes.

— La ferme.

Le sommeil lui vient rapidement malgré les toux étouffées venant du coin d'avion où se trouve Canada et les craquements et grincements sourds de l'avion. Même sans marcher une journée entière, le flot constant d'activité et la forte argumentation l'ont laissé épuisé et le soulagement qui filtre à travers sa chair quand son corps commence à se relaxer lui apporte l'état bienvenu d'un esprit vide, le forçant à s'endormir en quelques minutes, lové contre Danemark dans le silence bienheureux. En-dessous des duvets, il ignore les sons autour de lui. Il se concentre sur rien et même s'il ne rêve pas, il est satisfait de la vaste obscurité derrière ses paupières.

Cependant, son repos est de courte durée.

Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, quelques heures plus tard, car il a froid. Alors qu'il revient doucement parmi le monde des vivants, il est vaguement conscient que le feu est toujours allumé, craquant dans la cheminée, mais sa source première de chaleur n'est plus là. Cette source étant, évidemment, Danemark. Il pense d'abord qu'il est peut-être toujours endormi, mais juste pour être sûr, il se frotte les yeux et cligne pour faire partir le sentiment épais de sommeil. Il s'assied et laisse les couvertures tomber autour de sa taille. Canada et Amérique dorment à poings fermés, à s'en fier aux ronflements d'Alfred, mais il trouve Danemark assis à côté du mur, la lampe torche dans une main et la joue appuyée dans l'autre. Il est assis sur les genoux et regarde le miroir craquelé qui pend d'un écrou nu sur le pan de mur, la lumière tournée de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir son visage.

Le masque est sur le sol à côté de lui.

— Danemark ? marmonne Peter. Quelle heure il est ?

Il ne se détourne pas du miroir.

— Tard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu devrais retourner te coucher, Peter. On va avoir un long bout de chemin avant d'arriver à la ville aujourd'hui.

Peter fronce les sourcils, soucieux. Il enlève les couvertures de ses jambes et se met à ramper jusqu'à lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Danemark lui jette un coup d'œil. Il a une fine ligne de sang coulant le long de sa tempe, qui commence à son cuir chevelu où la crosse d'un pistolet l'a frappé violemment quelques semaines plus tôt, laissant derrière une croûte épaisse qui à présent a complètement disparu.

— Il n'y a rien.

Peter écarquille les yeux et il se laisse tomber devant lui.

— Tu saignes.

— Je sais.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Rien.

Il lève sa main libre et secoue son index dont le bout est teinté de rouge.

— Je l'ai fait exprès.

L'enfant fronce les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Danemark se retourne pour regarder le miroir.

— Je ne veux pas que ça guérisse entièrement. Je veux que ça laisse une cicatrice d'abord.

— Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules et le regarde par-dessus l'une d'elles.

— C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'a donné.

Il s'essuie la joue du dos de la main.

— Je veux la garder.

— Oh.

— Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

Peter secoue la tête.

— Je ne pense pas.

Il se penche en avant et enlève de sa phalange la dernière traînée de sang récalcitrante, la faisant passer de la peau de Danemark à la sienne, puis l'essuie sur son pantalon.

— Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

Danemark lui offre un sourire en coin.

— Oui maman.

Peter roule des yeux.

— Suis tes propres conseils, andouille.

Il attrape le bras du danois et le traîne à leur nid de couvertures, levant les yeux au ciel quand Danemark se laisse tomber d'un air théâtral.

— Quoi, pas d'histoire ?

— Dors.

Il allume la lampe torche et se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

— Bon sang, et c'est moi que tu traites d'enfant.

Danemark ricane, mais abandonne, tirant les couvertures à eux. Encore une fois, l'avion sombre dans un silence confortable et Peter passe un long moment allongé sur le flanc, se contentant de fixer le contour à peine visible du visage de Danemark à travers le noir.

— Ce n'est pas bizarre, se murmure-t-il alors qu'il laisse courir le bout de son doigt sur son pouce, couvrant la bande de peau verticale dure et calleuse qui y repose une vieille coupure de papier datant d'une semaine avant La Catastrophe. Elle est guérie maintenant, mais a laissé une bonne cicatrice à cause du temps passé à la rouvrir pendant les mois passés au bunker. Il avait voulu la cicatrice, aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment un dommage de guerre ou un badge de combat. Mais même, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder.

C'est la dernière stupide, petite, égratignure que Finlande a embrassé pour le consoler.

**xox**

Dans la matinée, Alfred les réveille en leur arrachant les couvertures et en criant un bonjour beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

— Bonjour les filles ! claironne-t-il en jetant les couvertures dans la pile entourant Matthew il est temps de se lever et de se bouger ! Debout, debout, debout, on a beaucoup à faire !

Peter grogne et s'assied, posant un regard dur sur Amérique dont l'attention est centrée sur faire son sac et préparer de quoi manger pour lui et son frère. L'avion est encore sombre, éclairé seulement par une lampe, mais il y a assez de lumière filtrant par la porte pour qu'il sache que l'aube est déjà passée, quelque chose dont il devrait se montrer reconnaissant, suppose-t-il, vu la manière excitée dans il venait de se faire réveiller.

— Tu te lèves toujours aussi joyeux ? demande Peter dans un bâillement.

Amérique passe la tête de derrière la cheminée.

— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis de super mauvaise humeur !

Peter l'observe à travers ses mèches.

— Si tu ressembles à ça de mauvaise humeur, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi t'as l'air de bonne humeur.

Canada rit de dessous ses couvertures.

— Tu l'as vu de plutôt bonne humeur hier quand vous vous êtes retrouvés, non ?

— Ugh, ouais.

Il se frotte les yeux et bâille à nouveau.

— Plus jamais ça.

Il se tourne légèrement pour baisser les yeux sur Danemark. Il est remarquablement encore en train de dormir malgré le caquetage tumultueux d'Amérique et son réveil brutal, tourné sur le flanc avec un bras sous la tête et les yeux fermés légèrement au-dessus de son masque. Peter s'arrête et l'examine un instant. Il a des ombres sur le visage, qui s'accrochent aux creux autour des yeux et des joues, et déjà, il a besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Mais à travers les bleus s'attardant encore sur sa peau et son apparence efflanquée, il a l'air en paix dans son sommeil. Les lignes perpétuellement soucieuses autour de ses yeux sont apaisées et ses sourcils ne plissent plus son front comme ils ont l'air de toujours le faire. Il a l'air calme. Il a l'air relaxé.

Il a l'air d'un fantôme.

Peter tend la main pour lui secouer l'épaule.

— C'est l'heure de se lever.

Danemark ne fait aucun geste. Il est toujours allongé, la tête nichée dans le creux de son bras, ne bougeant pas même les cils quand Peter le secoue une nouvelle fois.

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Danemark, allez. On doit se préparer.

Encore une fois, rien.

Quelque chose de dur et froid commence à prendre racines dans son estomac. Il crispe les doigts dans le pull de l'adulte.

— Danemark ?

Amérique surgit à côté de lui, une fourchette dans la bouche.

— Pousse-toi, bonhomme, j'ai la situation en main.

Il retire l'ustensile d'entre ses lèvres et met de côté sa conserve d'haricots, se lèche l'index plusieurs fois avant de se pencher et de le fourrer directement dans l'oreille du danois.

Ce dernier ouvre les yeux et se redresse subitement, plaquant une main contre son oreille.

— Putain mec, qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? commence-t-il en s'essuyant furieusement le visage de sa manche. T'as quel âge, cinq ans ?

Amérique rit de bon cœur et se remet à manger ses haricots.

— Ça t'a réveillé, non ?

Il claque le dos de Danemark, le faisant basculer vers l'avant, et repart aider Canada avec son propre petit déjeuner.

— Bouge-toi, belle aux bois dormants, on doit y aller.

Danemark lui jette un regard noir et frotte une dernière fois son poignet contre son oreille.

— Connard, tousse-t-il. Qui peut bien faire des trucs pareils ? Beuh, c'est dégueulasse.

Il laisse tomber sa main sur son genou et soupire, levant un sourcil quand il aperçoit l'air affecté marquant le visage de Peter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a levé comme ça toi aussi ?

Peter le dévisage.

— J'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te réveiller, murmure-t-il doucement, mais tu ne te levais pas…

— Oh.

Danemark baisse le masque autour de son cou et se penche pour mieux le voir.

— Je faisais juste un rêve génial, dit-il tout en tendant la main pour décoiffer Peter, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

— J'ai pas peur, je suis juste…

Il s'arrête, frustré.

— Inquiet. Ou un truc comme ça. Je sais pas.

— Hé, je te l'ai promis, non ?

Danemark sourit et lui tapote le dos.

— Je ne romps pas mes promesses, p'tit gars. Même Suède peut prend mon parti sur ce coup, même si je suis sûr que ça le fait chier.

Il l'attrape par le menton et lui fait redresser la tête pour qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Allez, viens, je crois qu'Alfred va exploser si on ne commence pas bientôt à se préparer.

Peter renifle, dédaigneux, et enfile sa veste.

— J'aimerais qu'il explose vraiment. Peut-être que là on pourra dormir un peu.

Danemark rit et remet son masque en faisant claquer l'élastique, puis commence à lasser ses bottes.

— Ouais, mais dans ce cas on aura aussi un avion rempli d'Américain explosé. Et ça, c'est immonde.

Amérique leur lance un coussin.

— Hé, j'entends tout, tu sais ! Et je te ferai dire que je suis aussi génial de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, donc même si j'explosais, je serais toujours aussi cool que maintenant.

Peter et Danemark échangent un regard impassible et roulent des yeux.

— Alors, comment on va faire ? demande Danemark après un instant. Matthew, tu vas rester ici ?

— Oui, je vais attendre là.

— Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

— Pas plus risqué que si je venais avec vous.

Il s'assoit et montre dans la direction d'Alfred.

— En général, il est rapide à chaque fois qu'il sort. Tout ira bien pour moi.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'Alfred reste avec toi ? Parce qu'il peut toujours nous montrer sur une carte où se trouve le poste de troc et on peut le trouver seuls.

— Pas le choix ! intervient Alfred alors qu'il enfile une paire de lunettes striée de terre et son sac à dos je ne sais pas où il se trouve sur une carte. Donc faut que je vous y emmène. Tout ira bien pour Mattie, on a fait ça des tonnes de fois !

Il leur fait face, les mains sur les hanches.

— Vous êtes prêts ?

Peter lève les yeux vers Danemark puis les pose sur Amérique.

— Je crois que oui.

— Bien, alors c'est parti !

Il fait volteface, étreint rapidement Canada, s'arrête juste assez de temps pour passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

— On sera bientôt de retour.

Matthew sourit.

— Sois prudent.

— Toi aussi !

Un rapide salut et Amérique se déplace pour ouvrir la porte de l'avion, juste d'un cran, lentement et prudemment. Il observe les alentours et attend, puis l'ouvre en grand et se hisse dehors.

— C'est bon ! appelle-t-il. Tout va bien dehors !

Danemark donne une tape sur l'épaule de Peter.

— Cette fois, je passe en premier, d'accord ? Je vais t'aider juste après.

— D'accord.

Pendant que Danemark se hisse hors de l'avion, Peter s'accroupit près de Canada et lui tapote le bras pour avoir son attention.

— Tu ne vois vraiment rien ?

— Rien du tout.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Canada penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— D'être aveugle ?

— Oui. Enfin, non. Je parle de tout. Comme par exemple respirer ? Respirer fait mal ?

Le sourire de Canada est maigre et aussi vide que ses yeux.

— Pire que tout.

Au-dessus d'eux, Peter entend Danemark tousser, et il sent ses entrailles se nouer.

**xox**

Comme il l'a dit, Alfred est capable de les guider directement au poste de troc au milieu de la ville. Contrairement au dernier où ils se sont arrêtés, celui-ci est en intérieur, entreposé dans les restes éviscérés d'un centre de communauté noirci. Il n'y a pas de toit et toutes les fenêtres sont brisées, mais il y a assez d'empreintes de pieds striées dans la cendre qui couvrent le sol pour que Peter voie encore les lignes jaunes et noires ternies qui courent sur le côté. Un terrain de basket, raisonne-t-il. S'il plisse les yeux dans la faible lumière, il peut même voir les restes effilochés d'un filet, encore monté sur une barre tordue au-dessus des vendeurs. Il caresse instantanément l'idée de froisser une boule de papier pour la jeter au travers, mais l'oublie aussi vite qu'elle lui est venue : c'est un désir puéril et ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça.

Danemark suggère qu'ils se séparent et se retrouvent aux portes principales dans une demi-heure, prend Peter par la main et le guide vers la première rangée d'étales pendant qu'Alfred disparaît pour trouver quelque chose pour transporter Canada. Même si ce poste d'échange est plus grand, la plupart de ce qui y est offert est exactement la même chose, simplement en plus large quantité. Il voit des piles de boîtes en carton, remplies à ras bord de journaux et de bouts de plastique, et plus d'animaux en peluche qu'il ne peut en compter. Comme le précédent poste d'échange, la structure entière empeste d'humanité et cela empire quand ils s'approchent de la ligne centrale de marchands, une puanteur écrasante de boue et de sueur leur parvient en vagues épaisses, si bien que Peter a un haut le cœur et remonte son écharpe contre son nez.

Ils s'arrêtent devant deux jeunes femmes assises sur des transats rouillés. Elles ont une couverture étalée sous elles, et à leurs pieds sont arrangés nettement plusieurs conserves cabossées et une corbeille pleine de passeports. D'abord, Peter pense qu'ils vont juste passer à la prochaine étale. Les gens quelques pas plus loin ont des bouteilles d'eau et des packs de rations, tous en bien meilleure condition que ce que les femmes ont, mais Danemark s'arrête directement devant elle et s'empare d'une des conserves. C'est la seule qui porte encore une étiquette, d'un bleu clair défraîchi avec des lettres rouges.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demande-t-il en fourrant la conserve sous leur nez.

Les deux femmes échangent un regard inquiet et lui expliquent qu'elles l'ont emportée avec elles. Elles ont toutes deux un accent prononcé, presque comme un bégaiement, et à un moment, Danemark écarquille les yeux et se met à leur parler dans un langage rapide que Peter ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas du danois, il en est certain. C'est bien trop fluide et beau. Musical, même, qu'il parle du bout de la langue au contraire des jurons rudes qu'il a appris Peter à s'étouffer avec.

Il y a une pause dans la conversation et elles tendent à Danemark la boîte pleine de passeports, lui montrant le blason sur le devant. Avant que Peter ne voie ce qu'il y a marqué dessus, il retombe dans la boîte et Danemark attrape les mains de celle qui lui a montré, s'agenouille bassement et presse son front contre son poignet.

— Merci, dit-il doucement.

Il lâche la brune surprise et retire une couverture de leur sac, la poussant dans ses bras en échange des conserves qu'il range dans le sac sauf une.

— Merci. Merci, merci, merci.

Il glisse encore une fois dans ce langage aérien et babille ce que Peter assume être plus d'expressions de gratitude pendant plusieurs secondes supplémentaires, les yeux brillants quand il se redresse et reprend la main de Peter.

Il le guide hors des étales et vers le mur, trop rapidement pour que Peter puisse dire un mot, et s'effondre promptement sur le sol une fois qu'ils ne bouchent plus le passage, baissant le masque pour rire entre ses mains. Alarmé, Peter tombe à côté de lui et tend une main timide pour se saisir de la conserve à l'étiquette bleue. Les mots sont écrits dans une police fine et bouclée, brillant de son rouge terne sur l'étiquette. Elle est déchirée sur un côté, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, Peter n'aurait pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Il lève les yeux vers Danemark, qui a toujours le visage entre les mains, les épaules secouées de rires tout juste contenus. Il lui tapote l'épaule, clignant les yeux de surprise quand Danemark relève la tête pour rencontre son regard avec des yeux humides et rougis, le plus gros sourire aux lèvres que Peter l'ait vu porter depuis leur rencontre avec Pays-Bas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demande-t-il en montrant la conserve. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Danemark rit encore et lui prend avec précaution la conserve, la fait pivoter pour mieux la voir et pointe l'étiquette.

— Grænmeti súpa, répond-il, la voix vacillant tout juste, grænmeti súpa, une putain de soupe aux légumes. C'est de la soupe aux légumes.

Peter le regarde longuement. Il sait qu'ils leur restent au moins encore deux conserves de soupe aux légumes.

— Et c'est quoi qui est drôle ?

— Y a rien de drôle. Je ne pensais simplement pas que je serais aussi putain de content de revoir cette soupe dégueulasse.

Il secoue la boîte, souriant.

— Il n'y a qu'un endroit où je l'air vu avant.

— Où ça ?

— Des magasins discounts.

Un nouveau sourire larmoyant lui étire les lèvres et il s'essuie les yeux sur sa manche de veste.

— Des magasins discounts en Islande. Ça coûte cent krónur la conserve et ça a le goût de la pisse salée et bordel ça vient d'_Islande_.

Il faut un moment pour que ça s'imprègne, mais une fois que c'est fait, un énorme sourire prend place sur le visage de Peter et il reprend la conserve, la faisant tourner dans sa main et laissant courir ses doigts sur l'étiquette.

— Alors tu parlais en islandais tout à l'heure ? Ces dames viennent d'Islande ?

Danemark acquiesce avec enthousiasme.

— Elles ont dit que la côte Nord de l'île est en ruines, mais Reykjavik est toujours debout. Un ferry allemand les a ramassées il y a quelques mois et les a emmenées ici. Elles ont dit qu'il y avait un autre bateau qui venait de temps à autres.

Il attrape les épaules de Peter et les secoue joyeusement.

— Un bateau avec le drapeau norvégien.

Peter laisse tomber la conserve et jette ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte, laissant échapper un rire hystérique quand le danois aux anges se lève et le fait tournoyer, l'étreignant étroitement et riant avec lui, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards confus que les passants leur lancent. Quand ils finissent par se calmer, Danemark a le visage rougi et rit toujours, assez fort pour qu'il doive remettre son masque avant de traîner de nouveau Peter dans la foule.

— Allez ! s'exclame-t-il. Dépêchons de finir pour qu'on puisse partir !

Peter acquiesce de bon cœur et se hâte après lui. Ils arrivent à marchander pour avoir assez de nourriture pour leur durer une semaine et Amérique trouve un caddie avec une roue branlante, et alors qu'ils s'en vont, Peter sait qu'ils ont déjà trouvé leur objet le plus important au marché.

Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle lueur d'espoir.

_A suivre…_


	14. Gutters 14

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) :** GLASSAMILK

**Traductrice (Translator) :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire écrite par Glassamilk, tirée du manga Hetalia d'Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><strong>REPÈRES GÉOGRAPHIQUES :<strong>

Leipzig : Ville allemande située vers le nord-est du pays.

Rebild Bakker : C'est un parc national danois ainsi qu'un site protégé. Chaque année, des danois et des danois d'origine américaine s'y retrouvent pour des festivals célébrant le 4 Juillet, qui est la fête nationale des États-Unis. (Je vous invite à faire un tour sur Google Images, très bel endroit !)

Slupsk : Ville polonaise située au nord-ouest de la Pologne, à 18 km de la mer Baltique.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Hahaha… Devinez qui c'est qui a encore vu ses chapitres effacés de son ordinateur ? OUI. MOI. Mais attention, cette fois, je me suis faite doublement avoir, parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu mes chapitres traduits sur mon ordi, tout le contenu de ma clé USB s'est effacé à son tour, perdant donc AUSSI mes chapitres traduits. Ma sœur m'a dit que cette fanfic est en fait maudite, mais je ne baisse par les bras… Ça m'énerve, parce que je vous avais promis la fin de _Gutters _pour Décembre… Eh bah, nope, que nenni, retour à un chapitre tous les 36 du mois… JE SUIS AMPLEMENT DÉSOLÉE ! Mais rassurez-vous, le chapitre 15 est déjà à moitié terminé, et vu que je suis en vacances… Je vais m'atteler à la tâche ! JE NE LÂCHERAAAAAI PAS ! PROMIS ! Mais on ne m'y reprendra plus à poster une traduction sans avoir au préalable terminé de traduire tous les chapitres…

Bref, euh, donc voilà pour la cause du gros retard. Je vous poste la suite en Février, juré, craché (crache sur le sol mais ne parvient qu'à se baver sur le t-shirt. Charmant.) Pardonnez les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe, j'ai relu le texte tellement de fois que je ne vois même plus les erreurs…

**Bonne Lectuuuure !** (ET BONNE ANNÉE en retard…)

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 14 sur 20<strong>

_Liberia : « L'amour de la liberté nous a amené ici. »_

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils retournent dans l'avion, Amérique et Canada reçoivent le même discours qu'a eu Peter avant qu'il ne parte du bunker avec Danemark.<p>

— N'apportez que le nécessaire. Couvertures, nourriture, trousse de premiers secours, ce genre de trucs. Abandonnez tout ce qui pourrait vous ralentir.

Matthew est prompt à rappeler Alfred que non, sa figurine Superman n'est pas un objet indispensable, et ils se mettent tous deux à faire une liste des choses à emporter pendant que Danemark et Peter trie leurs affaires, les vérifiant à plusieurs reprises pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier. La plupart de leurs affaires sont déjà rangées et pendant qu'ils attendent les deux autres, Danemark s'empare de leur sac, fait signe à Peter de le suivre jusqu'à la porte de l'avion et annonce qu'ils partent faire un tour. Il sourit devant l'expression confuse de Peter et se contente de l'aider à se hisser à travers l'entrée pour retourner dehors.

— On ne va pas s'éloigner, dit-il à Alfred tout en se hissant à son tour. Gueule si t'as besoin de quelque chose.

Il ferme la porte et réarrange le filet de camouflage au-dessus du métal écrasé.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande Peter. Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se promener ?

Danemark s'essuie les mains.

— Eh bien, on ne va pas vraiment faire un tour, commence-t-il en se tournant vers Peter avec un sourire. Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose.

— Quelque chose d'important ?

— Quelque chose d'important.

Peter sent son cœur tomber. Soudain, son esprit vogue vers de sombres horizons Danemark veut revenir sur sa promesse. Danemark veut le préparer à sa mort. Danemark veut qu'il prenne les rênes.

Il se mord la lèvre et baisse le regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tout à l'heure, quand on était au poste d'échange, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais les paniers de basketball.

Peter cligne des yeux.

— Hein ?

— Les cerceaux. Pendant qu'on marchait le long des étales, t'arrêtais pas de les fixer. Tu aimes le basket ?

— Euh… Ouais, je crois ?

Il redresse la tête et s'arrête. Danemark a toujours son sourire aux lèvres, mais son regard est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé si tu pouvais jeter quelque chose au travers pendant qu'on était là-bas. Il y avait plein de petites pierres et d'autres trucs que tu aurais pu utiliser.

Peter plisse le nez.

— Bizarre. C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

Danemark le vrille de son regard perçant.

— Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas jeter quelque chose ?

Une fois encore, Peter baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Peter…

La voix de l'adulte prend un léger ton d'avertissement.

— Ça paraissait stupide de demander ça, grommela Peter en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau. On devait se dépêcher et on n'a pas le temps de jouer. En plus, jouer à ce genre de jeux, c'est pour les enfants.

Danemark claque la langue. Il s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que lui et le scrute, son regard vacillant entre l'amusement et la curiosité.

— Tu ne voulais pas jouer à jeter des cailloux parce que… ?

— C'est puéril.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, rit-il avant de claquer et serrer son épaule, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un petit garçon que tu dois faire le grand constamment. Quand on est adulte, la moitié du fun qu'on a est de pouvoir parfois être immature. Si tu veux t'arrêter un moment pour frapper dans une cannette ou autre, tu as juste à le dire.

— C'est bon.

Peter le regarde et hoche sérieusement la tête.

— Je ne veux jouer à aucun jeu. On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser.

— On a le temps, là, tout de suite, non ?

Peter ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referme. Il ne peut pas nier que Danemark l'a coincé.

— On devrait se reposer avant de partir demain, finit-il par dire en poussant un doigt dans l'épaule du danois. Surtout toi.

Il lui arrache un sourire.

— On dirait exactement Islande quand tu dis ça, tu sais ?

— Quoi ?

— J'ai eu exactement la même conversation avec Islande dans les années quarante. Il a dû prendre quelques choses en main à ma place lorsque j'étais occupé par Allemagne.

Son sourire prend une teinte plus triste et il se gratte le menton avant de hausser les épaules.

— Le temps que tout soit dit et fait, il était indépendant et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Une fois qu'on était tous guéris, j'ai essayé de le faire sortir de chez lui pour se réunir avec les autres et faire la fête et il m'a dit la même chose. « On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. »

Il secoue la tête.

— Il a dit qu'il avait trop de paperasse et de délégations à faire.

— Mais… il ne voulait pas tous vous revoir ?

— Bien sûr que si. Mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'il devait faire ses preuves devant nous. Il voulait nous montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi bon à son job que nous l'étions. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ?

Il le montre du doigt.

— Parce qu'il a grandi trop vite.

Peter fronce légèrement les sourcils et soupire lourdement.

— Je pense que c'est un peu différent.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que cette fois, on n'a _vraiment pas_ le temps de s'amuser.

Danemark exhale bruyamment, claque les lèvres et lui envoie un sourire en coin mielleux.

— Encore avec ça.

Il se lève brusquement et attrape Peter par les épaules. Il le fait se tourner et lui montre ce qu'il y a devant eux.

— A quoi ça ressemble, selon toi ?

Peter observe. La seule chose remarquable devant eux est un énorme arbre, noirci mais avec encore de solides et épaisses branches attachées à son tronc nu.

— Un arbre ?

— Tout juste. Et que fait-on avec des arbres ?

— Um…

Peter est sûr que c'est une question piège.

— On les coupe pour faire du bois ?

— Non, non, non.

Il relâche ses épaules et s'approche de la base du tronc. Il laisse tomber leur sac au-dessus des racines poussiéreuses et tend les bras au-dessus de lui, attrapant la branche la plus basse avant de se hisser dans un audible grognement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Peter en le rejoignant rapidement.

Danemark n'a vraiment pas besoin de se traîner le haut d'un tronc surtout pas quand il tousse du sang tous les jours.

— Je démontre un point, grogne Danemark en se hissant à une nouvelle hauteur.

Il a monté environ un tiers du grand arbre, il n'est pas horriblement haut, mais assez pour qu'une chute fasse mal.

— Les arbres, continue-t-il en balançant ses jambes par-dessus une large branche, les pieds pendants alors qu'il croise les bras sur une petite bosse devant lui, le regard baissé sur Peter, le souffle court, mais un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sont faits pour grimper, termine-t-il.

— Descends tout de suite ! s'écrie Peter, les mains plantées sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Tu vas tomber !

— J'sais pas, fait Danemark d'une voix traînante. C'est plutôt confortable. Ça te dit de venir t'asseoir avec moi ?

— Non ! Maintenant descends !

Il se penche sur la branche et c'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

— Allez, c'est marrant.

— Je sais, mais-

— Regarde dans le sac, le coupe Danemark. Je t'ai trouvé un cadeau aujourd'hui.

— Hein ?

— Fais ce que je te dis. Il est dans la poche avant.

Peter prend un air renfrogné, mais s'avance et ouvre la poche, fouillant jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme autour de quelque chose de lisse et bossu. Il retire la main et arque un sourcil. C'est rond et fait en caoutchouc, couvert de petites bosses vertes et violettes.

— C'est…

Il serre les doigts et un couinement s'en échappe.

— Un jouet pour chien ?

— Exact.

Peter lève le regard vers Danemark.

— Tu m'as pris un jouet pour chien ?

— C'est ce que j'ai trouvé ressemblant le plus à une balle. Maintenant, voilà, commence-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la branche, bras tendus et mains liées ensemble, offrant un cercle osseux. Je ferai même les onomatopées, genre « swish », et tout le tralala.

Le pus jeune demande, pince-sans-rire :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'imite un panier de basket, ça se voit non ?

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Dépêche-toi de descendre, tu vas finir par te blesser.

— Je descends si tu le jettes.

— Danemark, s'il-te-plaît, on ne devrait pas jouer dans un moment pareil, dit-il, les mains serrées autour du jouet. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

Danemark baisse les bras et soupire.

— Peter, entame-t-il avec sérieux. On a un dicton chez moi. « Enhver er sin egen lykkes smed. » Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

— Non, quoi ?

— Ça veut dire que chacun se créé son propre bonheur. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de rester assis à attendre que quelque chose arrive, tu dois faire en sorte que ça arrive par toi-même, même si c'est quelque chose d'aussi simple que jeter une balle à travers un cerceau.

Il croise les bras et appuie son menton dessus.

— Si tu veux jouer et t'amuser, ne t'arrête pas pour te demander si les gens vont penser que c'est stupide ou puéril. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qui te fait te sentir bien toi, pas eux.

— Je sais ça, commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre : Mais il n'y a déjà personne qui me prend au sérieux.

— Et alors ? Personne ne me prend au sérieux non plus et pourtant, je suis plus vieux que presque tous ceux que je connais, lâche-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, un nouveau sourire habillant sa bouche. Tu as toujours le droit d'être parfois un enfant, Peter. Si quelque chose de puéril te rend heureux, fais-le. C'est ce que tout le monde fais et je te promets que personne ne va avoir moins d'estime pour toi.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment, affirme l'adulte avant de se pencher. Tu veux que je te dise ?

— Vas-y.

— Norvège dort encore avec des animaux en peluche.

Il écarquille les yeux.

— Sans rire ?

— Yep. Et Islande aime déguiser son macareux. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours cette petite cravate, raconte-t-il avant de sourire grandement. Berwald aime tricoter, mais il ne le dit à personne. Tu te souviens du Noël où il t'a donné un bonnet et des moufles assorties ?

— C'est lui qui les a faits ?

— Yep. Ça lui a pris une semaine parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les couleurs pour la laine.

C'est au tour du plus jeune de sourire.

— Et Finlande ?

— Ahh, Tino en a un bon, lui aussi. Quand il sort ses fusils pour les nettoyer, il les fait se parler entre eux. Tu vois, un peu comme certaines petites filles jouent avec leurs poupées ? Eh bien c'est pareil, sauf que c'est avec un bordel qui peut t'exploser la tronche. Tout ça pour dire que nous faisons tous des trucs idiots parce qu'on _aime _les faire. C'est drôle et peu importe à quel point les choses peuvent aller mal, s'amuser devrait toujours être important. Surtout maintenant, quand les choses sont si horribles.

Il tend à nouveau les bras.

— Alors, tu voulais jeter quelque chose à travers un panier, fais-le. Si t'arrives à le mettre dans le mille, je descends et je ne dirai rien à personne.

— Juré ?

— Craché.

Peter hésite et pèse le pour et le contre. C'est embarrassant, et Danemark a le sourire le plus niais qui existe scotché aux lèvres, mais son enthousiasme est contagieux. Il recule la main en arrière. C'est juste pour le faire descendre, se dit-il. Rien de plus.

Le jouet passe à travers le cercle formé par Danemark et rebondit contre le tronc de l'arbre.

— Il est rentré ! s'exclame Danemark en jetant les bras en l'air. Voilà, tu vois ? C'est marrant, non ?

Peter éclate de rire.

— T'es vraiment débile.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Il pousse un soupire et s'apprête à se reculer.

— Bon, attends une seconde, j'arrive.

— Attends !

Danemark le regarde, surpris, et Peter rougit.

— A-attends, reste là-bas.

Il s'approche rapidement et agrippe la première branche, se tirant en hauteur et prenant garde à garder l'équilibre alors qu'il grimpe. Il ne veut pas lever les yeux. Il sait pertinemment quel genre d'expression satisfaite il trouverait sur le visage du danois, alors il se concentre sur son ascension pour ne pas glisser et s'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol dur. Après une minute accompagnée par le bruit de ses gestes consciencieux, il se laisse tomber aux côtés de Danemark et enroule les bras autour de la branche la plus proche pour se garder ancré, les jambes pas assez longues pour s'asseoir confortablement. Ils ne sont pas assez haut pour voir au-dessus la cime des arbres, mais il peut toujours voir _à travers_ les restes squelettiques de la forêt, assez pour voir la grande route au travers de la cendre et de la lumière qui s'estompe.

Danemark lui donne un coup de coude.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, pas vrai ?

— La ferme, marmonne-t-il. J'ai juste… J'aime grimper aux arbres, d'accord ? Et tu étais sûrement coincé de toute façon, alors je dois t'aider à redescendre.

Danemark se contente de rire et se penche en arrière pour poser la tête contre ses bras. Un silence s'étire depuis le ciel, accompagné de sa parade de poussières dansantes, et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se complaisent tous deux à regarder au loin, dans les arbres, perdus dans leurs pensées assez longtemps pour apprécier la vue, aussi désolante soit-elle.

— Et pour toi ? demande Peter après un instant.

— Hm ?

— Tous les autres ont un truc idiot qu'ils aiment faire, alors c'est quoi pour toi ?

Danemark sourit.

— Les pâtisseries, dit-il. J'aime faire des pâtisseries.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. J'ai le tablier, les sacs à pâtisseries et tout ce qui va avec.

— T'es bon à ce que tu fais ?

— Le meilleur, dit-il en riant dans son coude. Un jour, quand on rentrera chez nous, je t'en ferai pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même.

— Ça serait bien.

— Ouais.

Un autre silence s'installe, suivi par le soleil couchant et Peter serre sa veste contre lui. Il commence à faire froid et l'obscurité gagne rapidement les bois. Il suppose qu'Amérique doit maintenant avoir fini de ranger ses affaires, et quand ils retourneront à l'avion, il n'y aura pas grand-chose à faire à part dormir, se réveiller le lendemain matin dans la même réalité à travers laquelle il s'était traîné ces derniers mois. Marcher à travers un gris infini et oppressant. Il aime cet instant présent, à laisser son regard balayer les arbres. Depuis cette hauteur, dans cette lumière si pâle, on dirait presque que les arbres ont seulement perdu leurs feuilles pour l'automne, se tenant debout, nus dans la nuit fraîche automnale plutôt que brûlés et morts dans un paysage de cendre misérable. On dirait presque que la nature fait semblant.

— Tu as froid ?

Peter acquiesce.

— Un peu.

Danemark passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frotte le bras.

— On peut rentrer si tu veux.

— Non, c'est bon.

Il se penche sur le côté, juste assez pour se laisser aller contre lui.

— Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici encore un peu ?

Sans même le voir, il sait que Danemark sourit encore.

— Bien sûr, p'tit gars.

**xox**

Le matin arrive bien trop tôt.

Ils se mettent en route juste avant l'aube, alors que les cieux sont encore sombres et que l'air est assez frais pour leur permettre de voir leur souffle dans le faisceau de leur lampe-torches, se mouvant rapidement alors qu'ils défilent un à un de l'avion et se dirigent vers la grande route. Matthew est sur le dos d'Alfred, enroulé dans des couvertures, encore à moitié endormi, tandis que Danemark porte le caddy retourné de telle sorte à ce que l'intérieur repose sur ses épaules. Le sol est trop irrégulier pour le pousser avec Matthew dedans jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la route. C'est un facteur que personne n'avait pris en compte quand ils ont ramené le chariot, et même si Danemark ne se plaint pas, Peter sait très bien qu'il est fâché de se retrouver avec la tâche qu'était de tirer la chose bringuebalante à travers les bois, essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi les branches cassées et les taillis pleins de ronces aussi silencieusement que possible avec un panier en métal géant sur la tête. Il avait offert de l'aider, mais Danemark avait décliné et simplement demandé qu'il tienne bien leur sac jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la route.

Ce n'est pas une longue marche, mais le rythme est lent. Amérique est encore assez fort pour pouvoir équilibre le poids de Canada avec le sien, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus aisée qui soit et il ne cesse de les devancer sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne réalise pas ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce que Matthew remarque qu'il n'entend plus leurs pas et le fait s'arrêter et attende, tapote son bras et le réprimande quand il s'impatiente et demande à Danemark d'accélérer le pas quand ils finissent par les rattraper.

— Sois patient, dit-il doucement. C'est plus difficile pour le reste d'entre nous.

Danemark est trop à court de souffle pour répondre et se contente de jeter à Amérique un regard noir de derrière ses lunettes de protection.

La lumière du jour commence tout juste à percer à travers la cendre lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la route et chacun éteint sa lampe-torche, ne voulant pas risquer de faire réfléchir les faisceaux sur des objets ressortant de la crasse. Danemark dépose le chariot sur le sol et l'empêche de rouler en arrière quand Alfred y place avec précaution Matthew. Il réarrange les couvertures autour de lui, les mains lentes et prudentes, et l'aide à s'allonger contre le côté incliné à l'avant du caddy afin qu'il soit face à la barre permettant de pousser le chariot.

— T'es à l'aise ?

Un sourire et un hochement de tête.

— Bien !

Il se penche et attache doucement un bout de toile autour de la tête de Matthew, couvrant son nez et sa bouche, et drape la dernière couverture sur sa tête, s'arrêtant juste un instant pour toucher ses cheveux avant de s'assurer que les couvertures restent en place grâce à une broche qu'il attache sur son épaule. Il pose leurs sacs sur ses genoux et le pousse gentiment une dernière fois après qu'il ait viré Danemark de derrière la barre dont il s'empare, poussant le caddy dans un lent demi-tour vers le centre de la route.

— Essaye de rester aussi loin que possible des voitures, lui dit Danemark, prenant la main de Peter avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il se peut qu'il y ait des gens qui dorment dedans.

— Je sais, je sais, lance Amérique en secouant une main pardessus son épaule. On fera attention.

Il ralentit assez pour que Danemark et Peter le rejoignent à ses côtés.

— Alors, vers où on va ?

— Vers l'est.

— Une idée de combien de temps ça va prendre ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

— C'est-à-dire long comment ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-il. A la vitesse où on va, je dirais peut-être une semaine ?

Amérique fronce les sourcils.

— Si on se dépêche, on pourrait y parvenir bien plus vite.

— Merci pour l'explication, je ne serais jamais arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul.

— Bah dis-donc, souffle-t-il avant de se tourner vers la route. T'es vraiment grincheux de bon matin.

Danemark ignore complètement son insinuation et secoue la tête.

— Si tu veux te dépêcher, vas-y. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que ça.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Alfred, interrompt Canada avant qu'il ne puisse continuer et pose une main sur celle d'Amérique.

— Tout ira bien. Quand on y réfléchit, sept jours c'est pas mal, et on arrivera quand même avant Ivan.

Il se penche vers Danemark.

— Pardon, il est plutôt imperméable aux sentiments des autres.

Danemark tousse.

— J'ai remarqué.

— On s'y habitue.

— Mattie, c'est pas sympa, boude Alfred. J'ai beaucoup de compassion, c'est lui qui fait son connard.

Canada offre un sourire à Danemark.

— Tu vois ?

— Je vois, oui.

— Il ne le pense pas. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais.

— Maaattie…

— C'est vrai, sourit-il en se rallongeant. La première nuit où vous étiez avec nous, il n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point il était excité d'être tombé sur toi.

Il tapote la main d'Alfred.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, déjà ? « Danemark est l'Euro-bro le plus cool d'Europe » ?

— J'ai… pu dire quelque chose du genre, lâche-t-il avant de pointer le nez vers le haut, dédaigneux. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Danemark hausse un sourcil.

— Quoi ?

Il échange un regard déconcerté avec Peter.

— Tu me trouves cool ? Pourquoi ?

— Ne prends pas la grosse tête. Je trouve juste que c'est plutôt cool comment tu avais l'habitude de… tu sais…

Il murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

— Tu sais, quoi.

Le sourcil du danois monte remarquablement plus haut.

— J'avais l'habitude de quoi ?

Le sourire de Canada prend de l'ampleur.

— Tu avais l'habitude de fêter le quatre Juillet.

— Matt !

Il hausse les épaules de manière innocente.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai.

Danemark éclate de rire.

— Eh bien, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mec, mais je ne pense pas que le Rebild Bakker soit encore là.

Il lui tape l'épaule.

— Mais je te chanterai quand même joyeux anniversaire.

— Pour de vrai ?

— Eh, pourquoi pas ?

Il fourre sa main dans sa poche.

— D'après ce que tu nous as dit, on sera de toute façon rentrés chez toi pour Juillet.

Il baisse le regard sur Peter, le coin des yeux plissé par un sourire.

— Pas vrai ?

Peter déglutit. Juillet est dans presque six mois.

— Ouais, dit-il en essayant de sourire. C'est vrai.

**xox**

Danemark n'était pas si loin que ça dans son approximation, et ils arrivent en périphérie de Leipzig en neuf jours. C'est plus long que ce qu'Amérique avait espéré, chose sur laquelle il avait été très vocal durant les derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'arrêter pour se reposer et monter un camp pour la nuit. Il veut faire vite. Il veut faire ce voyage en courant parce qu'il veut mettre Canada à l'abri de la cendre et il veut trouver Angleterre et France et il a trop de _désirs_ réprimés pour marcher lentement. Il essaie de l'encourager il le taquine et lui donne des coups d'épaule, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler son âge à chaque opportunité, lui faisant remarquer qu'il risquait de se casser une hanche s'il bouge trop vite, ne riant que lorsque Danemark le menace de lui fracasser le crâne.

Il se moque, mais ça ne les fait pas avancer plus vite.

Depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'avion, Peter a remarqué des choses changées chez Danemark. Il ne bouge plus quand il dort, allongé dans une immobilité parfaite jusqu'au matin quand Peter doit le secouer pour le réveiller, une tâche devenue de plus en plus ardue au fil des jours. Il lui faut toujours plus d'un essai et il est toujours groggy quand il finit par se réveiller. Il passe ensuite plusieurs minutes à rester assis, les mains sur les genoux, le regard vide, clignant des yeux, comme s'il était toujours coincé entre rêve et réalité, déglutissant longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il doive retirer son masque pour cracher du sang. Ces matins sont devenus une sorte de rituel malsain pour eux. Peter le réveille et s'assied à côté de lui avec une bouteille d'eau, silencieux alors qu'il attend que l'adulte retrouve ses esprits, et il lui frotte le dos quand il se recroqueville dans une quinte de toux, ses doigts hostiles à l'idée de toucher les nœuds durs qui marquent la colonne vertébrale de Danemark.

Ils découvrent cette nuit-là que le corps d'Amérique est une fournaise vivante, et ils sont tous deux très gênés le lendemain matin quand ils se réveillent pour trouver Danemark accroché à Alfred. Il est humilié, mais ne peut nier que la chaleur collective l'aide et ils finissent par dormir ainsi chaque nuit.

Mais le plus gros changement se voit dans sa démarche.

Quand ils étaient partis la première fois pour Munich, il boitait tous les quelques pas. On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de coincé dans sa chaussure, ou une bosse dans sa chaussette, une pensée innocente, mais maintenant il doit traîner ses jambes à chaque pas, d'une manière lourde et raide et si prudente qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien être en train de traverser un chemin fait en verre. Chaque kilomètre devient un immense effort. Il dit que ce n'est pas un problème, même s'il continue à traîner derrière, mais ils peuvent tous voir de quoi il s'agit. Même Canada, malgré ses yeux embrumés, le remarque.

— Tu as du mal, fait-il le septième jour. Ça va ?

— J'vais bien.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est facile de voir que tu as des difficultés.

Danemark renifle.

— T'es aveugle, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si j'ai un problème ?

— Danemark, j'entends ton cœur d'ici.

Danemark n'a rien à répliquer.

Quand ils passent enfin le panneau signalant les limites de la ville après neuf jours, il y a un soupir de soulagement collectif. Avec la quantité de chamailleries et petites chicaneries qui les avaient accompagnées sur la route, il n'y en a pas un qui n'est pas impatient de voir tout cela se terminer, surtout Alfred, qui a des étoiles dans les yeux quand les buildings décrépits apparaissent.

— Oh mon Dieu, on est arrivés ! s'exclame-t-il. Danemark, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur tes capacités pourries de navigateur. On est arrivés, on est arrivés !

Il rit avec joie et se dépêche de pousser le chariot à travers une toile de conteneurs retournés.

— On va dormir en intérieur ce soir et on va trouver tout le monde et ça va être génial !

Alors qu'il se lance en avant, Danemark et Peter prennent leur temps, comme ils l'ont fait lors de tout le voyage.

— On ne peut pas rester sur Leipzig très longtemps, hein ? demande Peter.

Danemark sourit et secoue la tête.

— On reste pour la nuit.

— Tu penses qu'on va réussir à trouver Arthur ou Francis ?

— Probablement pas. Mais, s'ils sont ici, je peux te garantir qu'Alfred les trouvera et les rapatriera aux States quand Russie va débarquer.

Il serre la main de Peter.

— Tu les reverras. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Peter baisse le regard sur le sol.

— D'accord.

— Hé, lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup de hanche. Ne sois pas si triste. On y est presque. Il ne reste plus qu'environ six-cent kilomètres jusqu'à Slupsk.

— C'est vrai ?

— Vrai de vrai. On y sera dans encore une semaine, si je compte large.

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

— Et on n'aura plus qu'à trouver un bateau.

— Yep. Et dès que ça sera fait, la traversée jusqu'en Suède sera rapide.

— Et puis…

Il s'arrête, visionnant la distance.

— Et puis on aura réussi.

— La seule chose qui restera à faire sera de trouver les autres. Après ça, c'est juste une question d'attendre que notre billet-retour se montre.

Il hausse plusieurs fois les sourcils et lâche :

— Excité ?

Peter ne prend pas la peine de répondre et le traîne dans la ville aussi rapidement que leurs jambes le peuvent.

_A suivre…_


	15. Gutters 15

**AUTEUR (AUTHOR) : **GLASSAMILK

**Traductrice (Translator) :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire écrite par Glassamilk, tirée du manga Hetalia d'Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Désolée pour le retard, quand c'est pas la clé USB qui fait des siennes, c'est l'ordinateur qui plante ! Courage, nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite, la malédiction qui semble hantée cette traduction finira bien par être vaincue !... On y croit fort, et bonne lecture !

Le chapitre se termine en cliffhanger, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre soit moins long à venir, promis juré craché !

**NOTES CONCERNANT VOTRE LECTURE : **

Le Danemark détient le titre du pays le plus heureux du monde (Happiest country on Earth, selon une étude par John Helliwell) d'après un sondage basé sur les revenus par habitant, l'alphabétisation du pays et l'espérance de vie.

Ida – Nom danois très commun pour les filles.

L'allemand de Danemark – Le Danemark partage une frontière avec l'Allemagne, alors ce n'est pas étrange pour un danois de savoir quelques mots allemands.

**Devise complète du chapitre** : L'aide de Dieu, l'amour du peuple, la force du Danemark.

* * *

><p><strong>LES RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES SONT SUR MON BLOG, LE LIEN EST SUR MA BIO !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gutters — Chapitre 15 sur 20<strong>

_Danemark : « L'amour du peuple, la force du Danemark_

Trouver un abri où passer la nuit s'avère être une tâche plus difficile que ce qu'ils pensaient au départ. La plupart des abris ont de lourdes portes en métal situées sous le sol, verrouillées, toutes marquées clairement d'une croix faite à la peinture jaune, faciles à localiser. Quelques minutes après avoir pénétrés au cœur de la ville, ils en trouvent une. Puis une autre à moins d'un kilomètre et encore une le long de la rue juste à côté. Elles sont partout, vraiment. Les trouver n'est pas bien compliqué.

Le problème se trouve plutôt dans la paranoïa enracinée dans la ville.

Chaque porte est scellée depuis l'intérieur et peu importe combien de temps ils frappent et toquent personne n'est assez courageux pour leur ouvrir. Ils essaient d'expliquer leur situation à chaque porte. Ils essaient de raconter leur voyage depuis Francfort, de montrer leur fatigue ils tentent d'adoucir quiconque les écoute en leur disant qu'ils ont un enfant avec eux, et un homme trop malade pour marcher. Amérique propose même d'échanger de la nourriture contre un abri, mais son vain marchandage ne rencontre que le silence et se perd dans les cendres alors que Danemark le tire par son col et le traîne derrière lui pour essayer la prochaine porte.

Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre_ pourquoi_ tout le monde a si peur de les laisser entrer. Les rues sont criblées de ricochets de balles et de traînées noires graisseuses laissées par des crissements de pneus, beaucoup d'entre elles déviant aux pieds des immeubles avant de retourner sur la route, les conducteurs ayant apparemment fauché celui qu'ils chassaient. Et les traces dans la cendre sont fraîches – encore assez nouvelles pour que la cendre n'ait pas encore eu la chance de reprendre sa place, les laissant sombres et évidentes en guise d'avertissement. Et ils le voient. Ils le voient et le comprennent parfaitement. Les gens laissés à la surface à Leipzig se font traquer. Et les gens assez chanceux pour avoir un abri ne vont pas risquer leur sécurité pour laisser entrer un groupe d'inconnus.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent à leur douzième porte, Peter est déjà prêt à passer une autre nuit dans les bois.

— Ça ne marche pas, soupire Canada quand Alfred gare le caddy. Et si les bunkers sont vides ? Il est possible que tous ces gens soient déjà morts.

— Possible, mais peu probable, fait Danemark en désignant la silhouette des immeubles cette ville grouille d'abris. C'est inconcevable qu'ils soient tous vides.

Amérique regarde nerveusement la rue dénudée derrière eux.

— On ne peut pas continuer à frapper aux portes toute la nuit. C'est trop flippant.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Danemark en tapant du poing contre la porte. S'ils n'ouvrent pas ici, on rebroussera chemin et on retentera demain matin. C'est trop dangereux de rester exposés de la sorte.

Sa main retombe et il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Euh… Hého ? Kannst du… du mich hören ?

Alors que Danemark bredouille dans un allemand clairement rouillé, Peter recule du bunker pour observer la ville derrière eux. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère semble différent des autres villes où ils se sont arrêtés. C'est plus silencieux, il pense. Il y a des signes de lutte et d'une présence humaine, mais pour le moment, on dirait qu'ils sont les seules personnes dans toute la ville, petits et isolés et positionnés de telle sorte qu'ils pourraient se faire avaler par le trottoir fissuré et les fenêtres cassées à n'importe quel moment. C'est presque sinistre, tellement c'est silencieux. Il ne s'est pas senti aussi mal à l'aise dans une grande ville depuis qu'ils sont partis, au début de leur voyage, et ça le fait se sentir un peu comme s'il attendait que le monstre sous le lit surgisse. Il frappe un petit caillou dans une gouttière, juste pour briser le silence étouffant, mais les petits cliquetis qui font écho dans les voitures abandonnées ne le font pas se sentir plus confortable.

Il déglutit et se retourne vers Danemark, tirant sur sa veste.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont répondre, dit-il, je pense qu'on devrait partir.

Danemark fronce les sourcils.

— Ouais, génial. On a fait tout ce chemin pour au final dormir dehors encore une fois.

Il se retourne et frappe la porte du talon.

— Pour info, vous êtes tous des cons ! crie-t-il à la porte.

Il fait volteface, grommelant bruyamment dans sa langue, et Peter lui prend la main et se dépêche après lui.

A peine ont-ils fait quelques pas qu'un fort grincement les font tous sursauter.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvre dans un grognement et une jeune femme les observe prudemment à travers l'entrebâillement, une main striée de crasse enroulée autour de la poignée et un œil méfiant rivé sur eux. Elle ne dit pas un mot, ni ne fait aucun geste pour ouvrir plus grandement la porte, mais au bout d'un moment, le visage d'Amérique se fend d'un sourire et il avance à grands pas vers elle.

— Hé, vous avez ouvert ! Salut ! On est-

— Stop ! fait-elle sèchement. Retournez où vous étiez !

Elle a la voix dure et épaissie par un lourd accent quand elle finit par pousser la porte juste assez pour sortir.

Peter trouve une familiarité dans l'accent dès qu'elle parle. Il s'est habitué au même, ces derniers mois. Il se tourne pour regarder Danemark, dont la main s'est détendue dans la sienne, les yeux grands ouverts et les épaules figées, l'incrédulité peinte sur ses traits.

La fille pointe Danemark du doigt.

— Vous, fait-elle, c'était vous qui parliez ?

Il acquiesce.

— Posez votre fusil et approchez.

Il s'apprête à faire ce qu'elle demande mais Alfred se rue vers lui et lui attrape le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffle-t-il. C'est peut-être un piège !

Danemark se dégage.

— La ferme. Juste une minute, ferme-la.

Il l'implore du regarde.

— S'il-te-plaît.

Ils se regardent l'espace d'une seconde, l'un bien plus confus que l'autre, et Amérique recule, permettant à Danemark de poser son fusil sur le sol avant de se redresser, montrant ses mains vides. Elle hoche la tête et il avance vers la porte. Il s'arrête devant elle et elle le fixe intensément, les yeux vrillés dans les siens alors qu'elle sort complètement dehors, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés derrière sa tête, retombant sur une robe estivale crasseuse qui bruisse autour de ses genoux desquamés.

— Tout à l'heure, après avoir frappé la porte, vous avez dit quelque chose. Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

— J'ai dit que vous n'étiez qu'une bande de connards inutiles, fait-il avant de hausser les épaules. Et peut-être d'autres choses.

— Mais vous ne l'avez pas dit comme ça, dit-elle les yeux plissés. Vous l'avez dit différemment.

— C'est vrai.

— Vous l'avez dit dans une autre langue.

— Correct.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle après un moment. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Danemark acquiesce et baisse son masque.

— C'est le cas, répond-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

— Je ne vous reconnais pas.

— Tu ne pourrais pas, mais…

Il sourit et tend le bras pour doucement lui toucher l'épaule.

— Moi, je t'ai connu toute ta vie.

Le reste d'entre eux regarde, une tension silencieuse les liant ensemble alors que Danemark se rapproche de la fille. Peter jette un regard un coin à Canada, qui penche légèrement la tête vers eux. Ses yeux sont clos et il écoute, tentant de déchiffrer le reste de la conversation murmurée, un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres, comme s'il sait à peu près ce qu'il se passe. Alfred, par contre, conserve son expression choquée et perplexe avant de se pencher pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de Peter.

— Hé, chuchote-t-il, il la connaît ? Qui c'est ?

Peter le chasse d'une tape.

— Débile, t'as pas compris ?

— Compris quoi ?

Peter sourit, regardant Danemark étreindre fortement la fille.

— Elle est danoise.

**xox**

Après une brève discussion que Peter n'arrive pas à suivre, ils sont autorisés à entrer dans le bunker. La fille, Ida, les guide en bas d'une volée d'escaliers étroits qui débouche sur l'espace souterrain, bien plus petit que celui de Munich, et ils sont accueillis par une rangée de vingt lits alignés contre les murs et un groupe de cinq personnes ayant l'air nerveuses. Elles sont toutes à des stades de santé différents, mais chacune d'entre elles a assez d'énergie pour être immédiatement méfiante d'eux quand ils s'arrêtent à la base de l'escalier.

— C'est ma famille, leur dit Ida.

Elle les mène vers des lits vides et les invite à s'asseoir.

— Attendez ici une seconde le temps que je leur parle, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle attrape la manche de Danemark et continue :

— Sauf vous. Venez avec moi.

Alors qu'ils partent, Alfred abaisse Matthew sur le bord du lit et le fait s'allonger avant de se glisser à ses côtés, regardant avec curiosité dans le coin du bunker, arquant un sourcil quand une conversation à peine audible commence et la femme la plus âgée du groupe prend la main de Danemark et le tire pour qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés.

— Ils ont l'air contents de se voir, songe-t-il doucement.

Canada esquisse un sourire.

— Peux-tu les blâmer ? Pour un endroit qui a si peu de population, trouver ton peuple au milieu de tout ce chaos, ça doit être comme trouver un trésor.

Il croise les mains sur ses genoux et soupire avec affection.

— Et puis, pour lui, c'est trouver un petit bout de chez lui, non ?

— Ouais, sourit Peter.

Il se retourne et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour voir Danemark et la mère d'Ida échanger une sombre embrassade. Il n'est pas sûr de ce dont ils parlent, mais il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour assumer qu'ils échangent des condoléances pour une terre partagée maintenant perdue à l'océan. C'est plutôt triste, pense-t-il, que ces gens ne sauront jamais vraiment à quel point ce moment est important qu'ils ne sauront jamais vraiment qui est la personne avec qui ils viennent de se réunir. Ils ne connaîtront jamais l'espoir que ça inculque ni la joie précieuse que ça apporte _réellement, _au-delà de la simple familiarité d'un langage commun et d'une patrie. Ils penseront avoir trouvé un vieux voisin à qui ils n'ont jamais vraiment rendu visite mais qu'ils ont toujours connu, dans le fond, à l'arrière-plan du tableau de leur vie un homme à qui ils pensent avoir parlé quelques fois et à qui ils ont emprunté une ou deux fois une tondeuse à gazon. Ils auront besoin qu'on leur rappelle son nom, mais quand ils l'entendront, ils penseront l'avoir toujours su. C'est déprimant, c'est sûr, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand il les regarde, surtout quand il aperçoit le sourire larmoyant qui peigne le visage de Danemark.

C'est une expression triste, mais tellement sincère qu'elle arrive tout de même à éclairer la pièce.

Il retourne auprès du reste d'entre eux après quelques minutes et se laisse tomber à côté de Peter, retire son écharpe et passe une main sur son visage.

— Ils viennent de Favrskov, commence-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils étaient ici pour des vacances en famille et n'ont jamais pu rentrer à la maison avant que les_ flashes _frappent.

Il s'affale, la tête entre les genoux.

— J'ai l'impression que je vais gerber.

Peter fronce les sourcils, soucieux, et tend la main pour lui toucher le dos.

— Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ?

Danemark se redresse, inhale doucement et cligne rapidement des yeux en fixant le plafond.

— Si, je vais bien, dit-il après un moment. Mieux que bien. Je suis juste tellement excité, la pièce toute entière est comme en train de tourner.

— Bien, alors ! commence Amérique en lui tapant l'épaule. Ils vont nous laisser rester, pas vrai ?

Matthew soupire et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Ne gâche pas le moment.

Danemark secoue la tête et passe se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Je leur ai expliqué la situation. Ils ont dit que vous pouviez rester aussi longtemps que vous le vouliez tant que vous avez vos propres ressources et que vous ne faites entrer personne d'autre.

— Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'Al va faire des aller-retours tous les jours pour partir à la recherche de Francis et les autres ?

— Ouais, et ils ont dit que c'était bon. Vous devez juste être prudents.

Il montre la porte d'un coup de menton.

— Il y a un groupe de gens qui vient dans la ville chaque jour et traque les personnes à la surface. Les rues ici sont encore en assez bon état pour qu'ils puissent conduire un camion et ils ont pour habitude de rouler sur les personnes avant de les prendre avec eux. C'est pour ça que ce sont les seuls qui restent ici, sous le sol.

Peter écarquille les yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font ?

— N'entrons pas dans les détails.

Il soupire et s'allonge, se couvrant les yeux d'un bras.

— J'ai presque envie de ne pas partir, murmure-t-il. Ce n'est pas sauf pour eux d'être ici.

Matthew acquiesce.

— Mais c'est plus sauf ici que dehors. Ils ont tenu longtemps, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent encore le faire jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan arrive.

Danemark tombe dans le silence, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il laisse glisser son bras le long de son torse et tourne la tête pour fixer Amérique.

— Alfred, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur.

— Huh ?

— Tu es toujours à l'affût d'une chance d'être le héros, pas vrai ?

Il se ragaillardit immédiatement et se penche en avant, tout sourire.

— Je_ suis_ un héros !

Danemark rit sous son souffle.

— C'est ça.

Il se détourne de l'autre homme et laisse tomber son regard sur Ida et sa famille. Les trois plus jeunes enfants se préparent à aller se coucher pendant qu'Ida prépare leurs lits, les grondant avant de les pousser sous les couvertures. L'espace d'un instant, il se contente de les fixer, une expression illisible sur le visage quelque chose pris entre l'affection et une mélancolie persistante, la main serrée en un poing sur le devant de son manteau.

— Alfred, je veux que tu sois un héros pour cette famille, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers lui. Garde-les saufs jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan débarque et sors-les d'ici, d'accord ?

Le visage d'Alfred s'adoucit.

— Oui, bien sûr, fait-il dans un sourire. Pas de problème. Et Mattie pourra leur garder compagnie quand je partirai à la recherche des autres, pas vrai ?

Canada opine du chef.

— Bien sûr.

Danemark s'assied et tend la main.

— Merci, dit-il sérieusement. Pour ce que j'en sais, ils peuvent être les derniers qui restent, alors…

Amérique rit bruyamment et claque leur paume ensemble, lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme.

— Hé, t'inquiète pas, mon pote ! Considère que je te rends la pareille pour nous avoir accompagnés jusqu'ici. Enfin, pas que je ne le ferai pas de toute façon, parce que c'est ce que les héros font, mais tu m'as compris.

Danemark se dégage de la poigne d'Alfred et se tourne vers Peter.

— Je vais aller leur parler encore un peu, mais si tu es fatigué, tu peux aller te coucher.

— Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais tu pourras me réveiller si tu as froid en te couchant.

Il sourit et se lève.

— Dors bien. On se verra demain matin.

— D'accord.

— Bonne nuit.

— 'Nuit.

Quand il part, Peter prend son temps pour se préparer à aller dormir. Il délace ses bottes et les pose au pied de son lit, observant Danemark du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il s'assied à côté du plus jeune frère d'Ida et lui tend le jouet qui couine pour jouer avec, divertissant efficacement le garçon tandis qu'il se penche pour parler avec le reste d'entre eux. Alors qu'il s'allonge sur le flanc sous les couvertures, se contentant de les regarder, Peter aurait voulu pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils racontent. Il a l'impression de manquer un tournant monumental dans leur voyage. Il a l'impression d'étudier un très vieil et triste homme qu'on vient de réunir avec ses enfants après des mois à marcher sur le seuil séparant cette vie et la prochaine un évènement crucial qu'il devrait observer et dont il devrait apprendre pour qu'il puisse en tirer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il pourra utiliser pour se préparer, dans un futur lointain, s'il devait se trouver dans la même position à son tour.

Il veut savoir qu'est-ce que le père d'Ida dit pour les faire tous s'esclaffer de la sorte, ou que veulent dire les paroles de la berceuse de sa mère alors qu'elle borde les enfants. Et il est terriblement, terriblement curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui pousse Ida à s'asseoir devant Danemark, les cheveux lâchés pour qu'il les tresse une tâche que ses doigts maladroits arrivent tout juste à accomplir en deux rangées droites et bosselées, reposant sur ses épaules. Il y a une attention tellement honnête derrière tout cela que ça le tue de ne pas savoir. Pourtant, il est bien conscient du lien qui existe entre une nation et son peuple. Et il sait que c'est un bref moment dans le temps qui ne le concerne pas. C'est quelque chose entre Danemark et cette famille, qu'il soit compris ou non. Tandis qu'il se tourne pour leur donner leur intimité, il est satisfait de s'endormir bercé par le son de leurs doux rires et leur discussion légère et incompréhensible.

Le matin, quand il se réveille, il trouve Danemark à genoux sur le sol, avachi sur le côté du lit d'Ida, sa main tenant lâchement celle de la fille.

Ça lui brise le cœur de devoir le réveiller.

**xox**

Ils sont déjà en haut des escaliers au lever du soleil, ajustant leur manteau pour parer le vent avant de faire leurs adieux. Danemark les a déjà offerts à Ida et sa famille, mais ils les suivent tout de même à la surface pour une dernière tournée d'embrassades. Amérique attend patiemment sur le côté, Canada sur le dos, alors que le père d'Ida fourre deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains de Danemark et lui dit de prendre soin de Peter.

— Tu es trop jeune pour savoir comment éduquer en enfant, dit-il d'un ton stricte, au grand amusement des autres. Mais si tu viens vraiment d'aussi loin que tu le dis, je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller.

Il s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que Peter.

— Et toi, garde un œil sur ton oncle, d'accord ? Il semble se perdre souvent dans ses pensées.

Peter sourit alors que Danemark bafouille, indigné. Il hoche la tête.

— J'y compte bien.

— Bien.

Il se relève et serre la main de Danemark.

— Bonne chance, Mathias. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour.

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

Il hoche la tête en direction d'Amérique.

— Restez avec lui et son frère et ils vous emmèneront dans une colonie Nord-Américaine. C'est là que nous irons une fois qu'on aura terminé, donc s'il y a un endroit pour se revoir, ce sera là-bas.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan. On te reverra là-bas, alors.

Il sourit et leur poignée de main se transforme en étreinte de toute la famille, chacun bras-dessus bras-dessous, pressé l'un contre l'autre, Danemark au beau milieu et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre comme s'il était toujours le pays le plus heureux du monde.

— Faites attention à vous, dit-il quand ils se séparent.

Ida sourit. Elle tient ses frères par la main et les tire déjà vers l'intérieur pour les protéger du froid.

— Toi aussi, lance-t-elle. On se reverra aux Etats-Unis.

Un par un, ils rentrent à l'abris et Danemark leur fait au-revoir de la main, les regardant partir avec des yeux humides et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'ils ont disparu au bas des escaliers, il s'affaisse légèrement et remonte son masque. Il se tourne vers Alfred.

— Il en va de même pour vous, les gars, dit-il d'un ton sec. Restez sous le radar jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan débarque.

Amérique éclate de rire.

— Oh, allez ! Avec moi en charge, on sera carrément okay ! Pas vrai Mattie ?

Canada n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir le scepticisme inscrit sur le visage du danois.

— On ira bien, lui assure-t-il. Il gardera un œil sur eux et je garderai une oreille sur lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

— Ouais, pète un coup !

Alfred lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule assez fort pour le faire reculer.

— Oh, hey, on a un cadeau pour vous !

Il attrape Danemark par la manche et le tire vers lui avant qu'il puisse regagner sa contenance et lui fourre un large bidon en plastique entre les mains.

— Il y a environ un litre de gasoil dedans, explique Matthew. La plupart de ce que vous trouverez sur le sol est trop humide pour commencer un feu.

— On s'est dit que ça pourrait te servir, vu que tu te les pèles constamment, sourit Alfred, le nez en l'air, avant de continuer : Et puisque je ne serai plus là pour que tu t'accroches à moi comme une fillette.

Il reçoit un regard noir.

— Eh bien, j'allais dire merci, mais maintenant j'ai juste envie de te casser les dents.

Canada esquisse un sourire.

— Tu vas nous manquer aussi.

Amérique avance et ébouriffe les cheveux de Peter.

— Prends soin de toi, bonhomme. On va trouver Arthur pour toi avant de venir vous chercher dans pas longtemps.

— Um, si… si tu le trouves, tu pourras lui dire que j'ai essayé de le chercher ? demande Peter. Ou en tout cas, la première fois que je me suis réveillé ?

— Pas de soucis. Mais tu pourras le lui dire toi-même parce que je vais carrément le trouver.

— D'accord, dit-il dans un sourire.

Matthew agite une main par-dessus l'épaule d'Alfred.

— Vous deviez y aller. Le jour se lèvera dans quelques minutes.

— Ouais, on doit se bouger.

Danemark passe le bidon d'essence à Peter et avance pour serre la main de Canada.

— Je te verrai plus tard.

Matthew lui offre un sourire triste.

— Non, tu ne pourras pas, dit-il en se tapotant une tempe. Mais on pourra toujours se dire salut.

Danemark déglutit.

— C'est ça.

Il recule assez pour taper le poing d'Alfred avant de se tourner pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Peter, le guidant vers la route.

— Bonne chance.

— Bye, les gars ! Merci pour avoir servi de GPS !

Danemark roule des yeux et ils partent, l'écho de la porte du bunker qui se referme raisonnant derrière eux.

**xox**

C'est une fois leur quatrième nuit passée dehors qu'il leur devient clair qu'il leur est impossible d'atteindre la Pologne en une semaine.

Le vent les suit depuis leur départ de Leipzig, amenant avec lui des morceaux de cendre piquants et des bouts de débris, soufflant entre les arbres pour ramasser la poussière et la relâcher sur la peau exposée entre les plis de leurs bandanas et manteaux. Au début, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une légère brise, mais à la fin du second jour, elle évolue en une tempête rageuse, de celles qui gardent les cieux noirs même durant le jour. A peine capables de voir, ils essaient de faire avec, marchant à tâtons. Mais le terrain est trop irrégulier et dangereux pour avancer à l'aveuglette et ils ont vite fait d'user les piles de leurs torches, obligés par la suite d'essayer d'attendre que ça se passe sous le pont d'une autoroute au cinquième jour, à cinquante kilomètres à peine de là où ils ont commencé.

Ils utilisent les branches cassées pour creuser une tranchée peu profonde sous le béton déjà bien amoché. C'est une tâche ardue, vu l'obscurité complète et les coups de vent glacé, et après plusieurs heures, leur travail terminé, les mains de Peter sont parsemées d'ampoules éclatées et d'égratignures rouges qui picotent, cadeaux des morceaux de terre dure et des pierres qui se sont glissés dans ses gants. Ce n'est même pas un gros trou – juste assez grand pour que Danemark puisse s'asseoir avec Peter sur les genoux, les couvertures tirées au-dessus de leur tête pour se protéger de ce que la terre et le pont ne peuvent pas bloquer – mais il a le souffle haletant et ses bras tremblent de fatigue lorsqu'ils se posent enfin pour laisser le temps passer avec les vents hurlants.

Des éclairs viennent se joindre au vent peu de temps après que le soleil se soit réellement couché. Des énormes éclats de blanc et violet sont aveuglants et tonitruants et éclairent l'intérieur de leur triste petit taudis, comme s'ils étaient envahis par un feu de masse, ce qui, dans un sens, était vrai. C'est une chose étrange à voir après avoir passé tant de temps dans une ligne d'arbres morts monochromes. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les couleurs néons pouvaient être vives. Il a presque envie d'avoir le courage de s'asseoir sur le pont et observer les éclairs aveuglants filer à travers la cendre.

Presque.

— Encore quelques heures, balbutie Danemark en claquant des dents. Ça va juste durer quelques heures.

Ils passent quatre jours dans la tranchée.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Ils ont juste assez d'espace pour partager leurs repas, rien d'autre. Ils essaient de jouer à des jeux sur le carnet de croquis, mais les mains de Peter font encore trop mal pour qu'il puisse tenir un stylo et la poitrine de Danemark est trop souvent prise de secousses pour pouvoir y faire tenir les pages sans avoir à les tenir en place alors ils laissent tomber les jeux, préférant rester allongés silencieusement, dormant tour à tour. Peter ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour traîner dehors à l'affût de gens de passages par ce temps, mais Danemark insiste quand même, disant qu'ils sont trop exposés, alors ils dorment en décalage, l'un faisant le guet et l'autre essayant de se reposer.

Quand la tempête finit par passer, leurs couvertures sont noires de cendre et il leur faut dix minutes avant que Danemark réussisse à se lever.

**xox**

Après leur escale sous le pont, leur rythme ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la limite de ramper, même sans le vent ou le froid. Ce qui était auparavant environ soixante kilomètres par jour est retombé à vingt-cinq lors des bons jours, et peut-être trente s'ils restent sur l'autoroute, et continue de baisser avec chaque heure qui passe. C'est devenu difficile d'ignorer la façon dont les jambes de Danemark semblent traîner, si lourdes et raides à chaque pas qu'il se force à faire, ses bottes grattant contre le goudron ou la boue alors qu'il titube, silencieux et rigide et s'efforçant toujours de sourire quand Peter s'agrippe à sa manche et l'encourage à avancer. Et il l'encourage souvent. Il essaie de rester positif il lui rappelle que plus tôt ils arrivent là-bas, plus tôt ils pourront se reposer. Il raccourcit leurs pauses sous prétexte de perdre de la lumière du jour. Il dit que Norvège l'engueulerait pour être arrivé si tard et que Suède lui botterait le cul s'il doit attendre plus longtemps et il essaie et essaie encore de positiver tout ce qu'il dit pour faire en sorte que Danemark continue de bouger.

Mais ce dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler reste suspendu dans l'air et peu importe la façon dont on l'enjolivera, rien ne fera disparaître la vérité.

Son système est en train de lâcher.

Depuis qu'ils ont quitté Leipzig deux semaines plus tôt, il a perdu la capacité de marcher tout en parlant. Ses poumons sont trop faibles pour rassembler assez de souffle pour les deux activités à la fois. C'est devenu l'un ou l'autre. Quand Peter parle pour combler le silence, il apprend à ne s'attendre qu'à des hochements de tête et des mouvements de mains exacerbés, ou peut-être encore une expression tendue derrière le masque et les lunettes s'ils marchent assez lentement. Après un temps, il finit par abandonner l'idée d'engager la conversation et se met à raconter des histoires que Finlande et Suède lui ont un jour lu, avant qu'il aille se coucher. Il n'arrive jamais à se souvenir comment les histoires se terminent, mais malgré ses intrigues décousues et ses improvisations, les petits contes de fées idiots semblent remonter le moral de Danemark et il l'écoute, captivé, même quand il siffle sous son souffle et se traîne à ses côtés.

Ce n'est qu'après vingt jours qu'il réalise que plus de la moitié des histoires dont il s'est souvenu sont de Hans Christian Andersen et il se demande pourquoi Danemark n'a jamais rien dit.

Ce qui était censé ne prendre qu'une semaine prend un mois, et juste après avoir passé le trentième jour, ils arrivent enfin à sortir de Forst et passer la frontière entre l'Allemagne et la Pologne. Il ne s'en rend compte qu'une fois arrêtés pour faire une pause et que Danemark le félicite pour être arrivé si loin. Rien en Pologne ne semble plus différent de ce qu'il a déjà vu en Allemagne. Les cieux sont toujours aussi gris, les arbres aussi carbonisés et les paysages restent un gros foutoir. La seule différence notable se fait visible après un autre jour de marche, quand le goudron devient lisse et il n'a plus besoin de sauter par-dessus des énormes fissures. Les routes sont encore en décente condition. Pas assez pour y faire rouler un vélo ou une berline, mais convenable pour un quatre roues solide. Il a presque envie de suggérer d'essayer de bidouiller les fils de contact d'un camion pour faire le reste du chemin, mais il y a étonnamment peu de véhicules laissés sur la route. Et les seuls qui restent sont bien trop endommagés pour considérer rouler dedans.

Une autre semaine de marche n'amène pas plus d'options. Tout ce qu'ils trouvent sur la route sont de la ferraille et du métal fondu. Absolument rien d'utilisable.

— Tout est si vide, songe Peter une nuit.

Ils se sont arrêtés à Ulim pour faire un camp, déroulant leurs couvertures sous le toit effondré d'un vieux terminal de bus.

— Il n'y a pas un seul os dans les voitures.

Il se roule pour faire face à Danemark.

— C'est comme si tout avait été nettoyé.

Danemark ne peut que hausser les épaules et continue de se masser les genoux.

**xox**

Leur première interaction humaine survient après une autre semaine et demie, juste hors de Slavsko.

Ils sont dans la dernière ligne droite, si près du but qu'ils peuvent sentir la mer, et ils n'ont plus de nourriture. S'arrêter pour fouiller les épiceries et les stations-services s'est montré sans succès tout a été méticuleusement pris : de la moisissure sous les étagères à la colle derrière les étiquettes. Ils essaient de leur mieux de fouiner. Ils fouillent les bennes à ordures retournées et dans les coffres de voitures cabossées, mais ils ne trouvent rien d'autre qu'une boîte de céréales périmée qui ne leur dure à peine un jour.

Quand ils s'arrêtent pour faire une pause dans des toilettes publiques en périphérie de ville, tout ce qui leur reste est une bière et une conserve d'ananas.

— On peut la garder, insiste Peter. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de route à faire, pas vrai ? Ça va aller.

Danemark soupire, tenant lâchement la conserve de fruits.

— Je ne sais pas, Peter. Ça fait un long moment d'attente, et tu es déjà trop maigre.

— Tu as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, non ?

— C'est vrai.

— Alors je veux essayer de la garder.

Il s'interrompt brièvement, scrutant les lignes inquiètes marquant le visage de Danemark.

— Si on ne trouve rien demain, on pourra la manger. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— Marché conclu.

— Bien.

Peter s'étire les bras.

— On devrait y aller. Il va bientôt faire noir.

Danemark acquiesce et s'apprête à se lever, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse le procédé agonisant qu'est de se mettre debout, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et le frappe dans le dos, culbutant dans Peter avant de les envoyer voler sur le sol. Ils ont une fraction de seconde pour recouvrir du choc, mais ce n'est pas assez et Peter sent une botte contre son torse avant de la voir venir sur son sternum, suivi immédiatement par le canon immaculé d'un fusil de chasse.

— Ne _pense même pas_ à bouger.

L'autre montre les dents et le talon de la botte s'enfonce dans sa veste.

— Et, beuh, range-moi ses mains dégoûtantes derrière toi.

_A suivre…_


End file.
